Angels Still Fall from the Skies
by withered-soup
Summary: Sasuke uses his sin to get back to the mortal he used to love. [SasuSaku][sequel to Confessions of a Sinner]
1. The Raven

**Note to the reader: **Angels is the sequel to Confessions of a Sinner. I recommend you to read Confessions first but it's still fine if you don't. For the benefit of all readers, I will try to _avoid _yaoi pairings and stick with SasuSaku. I hope you still enjoy this fic as you enjoyed Confessions!

Who knows, maybe a good ending will be written here. wink

**Summary: **There are always second chances not meant to be missed.

**CHAPTER I- The Raven**

_It has been years…_

**Dingdong! **"Haruno-sama, Haruno-sama, please proceed to room one seventeen. Thank you."

_And yet it is just like yesterday…_

**Dingdong! **"Haruno-sama, please assist the patient in room one seventeen. Thank you."

"Coming…" The lady muttered as she placed her chart on the desk and walked briskly to the third floor. The lady was Haruno Sakura, the respected head nurse of the Fire City's best hospital. She had the distinguishable pink hair which was now tied up (like Anko's) to appear clean and pleasant. Her clever emerald eyes met both patients and staffers with much respect and humility that everyone could only praise her more. Sakura was also known to be Dr. Tsunade's personal assistant for she trained her herself.

Sakura went into the elevator and then exited when she reached the third floor. She passed through quiet corridors and then stopped in front of room 117. She knocked and then opened the door slowly. She gazed at the clean room and then smiled at the old lady. "Good morning Mrs. Johnson."

The old lady sitting on her bed took her time to examine Sakura before returning a smile. "Good morning Sakura." She placed her eyeglasses down and extended her arm for Sakura to hold. The pink head sat beside the bed and took the old lady's blood pressure.

"How are you Mrs. Johnson?" Sakura inquired as she observed the gauge indicating the blood pressure.

"I am fine my dear." The old lady placed her hands on her lap after the check-up. "With your great care why wouldn't I be?"

Haruno slightly smiled. She said a soft "thank you" before gazing out the window. Her smile faded upon seeing a meadow bathing under the morning light. The hospital building had a vast meadow beside it. There, patients could get fresh air and rest. But that meadow brought a cold slicing pain in Sakura's heart. _I miss you… _She felt her hand tremble as she slowly placed her fingers against her lips. _But… _That meadow was very similar to the meadow where her beloved slept—eternally. _I can never have you back. _There was a rising lump of an escaping sob in her throat and her emerald eyes were starting to water.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's head quickly turned and then she clasped her hands together.

Mrs. Johnson's wizened face depicted a sapient look. "My dear, do you have a lover?"

The younger lady's beam was pained. "Yes, I had one."

"_Had_?" the old lady's eyebrows arched. "Well, I could not understand why you don't have a new one. You are pretty, lovely, caring—" When Mrs. Johnson noticed the silence she was getting, she gradually nodded and then smiled. "You really love him…I see…"

_Sasuke._ Sakura was speechless but she could feel the banging pangs of longing.

"Do you believe in second chances?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

There was a thoughtful silence before Sakura replied faintly. "I wish I could…" She bowed and then walked towards the door. "Take care Mrs. Johnson." After which, she left.

Haruno strode through the corridors to her office. As she walked past people, she recalled the last time she kissed Sasuke even though he was not even corporal at that moment anymore. She kissed him under the remorseful rain and that short kiss reflected everything: from regret and anguish, to acceptance and love. That final meeting was just perfect—**perfect** yet **final**.

Sakura reached her office and locked it upon entering. She pulled out a civilian dress from the cabinet when her cellular phone rang. She picked it up and then answered it, "hello?"

"Sakura, it's me."

"Itachi," a beam crossed her face, "I'm taking a half day. How did it go?" She placed the cell phone in between her cheek and shoulder.

"Cleared." The voice sounded grave but enthusiastic.

"Innocent?" Sakura was jovial once more. She heard a "yes" in a low tone thus, making her gasp. "I really need to go there. We must celebrate!"

"I'll be there. Bye." The caller said before ending the call abruptly. Sakura placed her phone down and then hastened in dressing up.

Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Sasuke, had been Sakura's friend even when Sasuke was still alive. When Sasuke died, he spent most of his time somewhere in Konoha. The irony was that he used to do a lot of city to city traveling before. Sakura did not question why Itachi abruptly changed his lifestyle for she did not want to offend the guy. Itachi had often volunteered to go with Sakura to distant places. Sometimes, he would even ask the pink head if she needed practically anything. Haruno had always believed that maybe Itachi was trying to make her feel better after the death of Sasuke. She knew that Itachi love his brother a _lot_. Little did she know, the irritation was altered a _lot more_.

Sakura finished tying up her hair after dressing up. She took her bag and then went out. She went straight to the first floor front desk to inform them of her scheduled half-day. She paced out of the hospital and then called for a taxi cab. She became quite impatient because of the medium flow of traffic but nevertheless, she reached her newly bought house before Itachi came. She almost jumped out the cab as she exited. Sakura paid the driver and went straight to the kitchen. She was just about to prepare the ingredients when someone rang the doorbell. "He's here." She muttered to herself as she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. She fixed her apron and then went back to the front door.

It was him.

"Congratulations!" Sakura gave her friend a tight hug. Itachi smiled slightly and then motioned Sakura to the sofa set. Sakura's house was just like the second home of the older Uchiha. When they were already seated, Sakura spoke again, "How did your side win?"

"Evidences proved that Orochimaru killed them." Itachi inclined his head to the side. Uchiha Itachi was also accused of killing his own clan that was why he went from city to city. And now, it was proven that Orochimaru, who also had a great fault why Sasuke died, massacred the Uchiha clan. Why? No one knew. Orochimaru could not speak for himself for he was already shot dead by the younger Uchiha even before the younger died.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood upright. "What would you like? Sashimi or Tempura?"

"Tempura."

"Just wait here and I'll prepare the food." Sakura hastily went to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients. Itachi's red attractive eyes followed Sakura to the kitchen. His look seemed to tell her a lot of things no one would believe he would say. He stood up and caught up with the pink head. He moved towards her quietly until he was just about inches from the lady. Sakura suddenly stopped upon feeling the closing surrounding. Itachi was near—too near to her. It was awkward and uncomfortable—and definitely not right.

"Itachi—"

The older Uchiha was just silent though his look took away Sakura's voice. He moved his hand on Sakura's and then placed away the knife she was holding. Their eyes were still in contact: Emerald eyes asking and Ruby orbs unraveling a secret. Itachi's hand went up on Sakura's shoulder while the other held her chin. _This is wrong._ Sakura thought but she could not move. Itachi was already leaning towards her but she was rooted to the spot without the least strength to move or complain. _Sasuke… Sasuke…_ She squeezed her eyes shut and that was noticed the older Uchiha. Itachi stopped and studied the face of Haruno. He released her chin and brushed her bangs instead. "I'm hungry. Make it fast."

* * *

Itachi and Sakura had a silent dinner that night. Itachi was at the other end of the table while Sakura was across him. There was a picture frame on the table just in front of the seat beside Sakura. That frame held a solo picture of Sasuke wearing his grave handsome look. Every now and then, Sakura would take a glance of the picture and smile to herself. During those years of Sasuke's death, Sakura had grown accustomed to eating with Sasuke's picture at the dining table. Then, she'd feel like he was also there eating dinner with her.

"Is it alright?" Sakura opened a topic as she was about to take a slice of fish. She watched the expression of the older Uchiha for an answer.

"Yes." Itachi replied without even looking up.

Sakura waited for another word from Itachi but he did not say anything else. Silence went up in the air again for another set of minutes. "So, you'll live here permanently since you're cleared right?"

He did not say no or yes.

"Itachi—"

In a flash, Itachi glared at her with those deadly scarlet eyes before resuming in eating. Sakura felt the sudden fright of being threatened though Itachi did not mean so. She dropped the slice of fish she was about to eat and then looked down into the almost empty bowl in front of her.

Itachi gave her another glance and then spoke softly. "I didn't mean that."

"It's alright." Sakura immediately forced a smile though she was confused herself.

"Why do you have to hold onto the past Sakura?"

It was way weird for Itachi to ask a serious question. "What?"

"Sasuke is dead Sakura. Why do you have to keep him in your heart?"

That was not Itachi. Sakura bolted upright and raised her voice a bit. "What is the matter with you?"

Itachi decided to end his meal and took his bowl to the kitchen. Without a word he washed it and then left. Sakura was still in shock for minutes, wondering why Itachi suddenly said something like that. After which, she fell back to her seat and then looked at Sasuke's picture. "I need you here… now." She finished her meal and then washed the utensils. She closed the lights and then went out to the grass field just beside her lot.

Sakura's sandals brushed against the grass as she sauntered through the field. She watched the clouds hide and show the moon which was in the crescent form at that moment. The stars were evident though were unclear because of the city's atmosphere. The breeze was just right enough to send all to sleep without much problem in ventilation. Her pink hair danced in the wind as she moved to the farther side of the field. Her eyes swept over the silent place before she stopped and looked up.

Sakura sighed heavily and then looked down on the ground she was stepping on. _Heaven is way beyond earth's reach and comprehension._ She closed her eyes and then breathed in.

_WHOOOOSH!_

Sakura's eyes opened upon feeling the quick change in the speed and power of the wind. She held her skirt down as she looked around. And from the heavens, her eyes caught sight of something falling down in a gravity-defying speed. That something was falling as if it had a protective air beneath it. That something gradually lessened its distance from the ground until Sakura realized that that something was not _something _but _someone_. She followed the figure with her eyes as it lowered down until it reached the ground… inches from her feet.

Sakura gaped even though she tried not to for the person was bleeding. The person was not even human. He had a pair of clipped black wings which was the very first thing to be seen since he was lying on his stomach. Sakura bent over and poked the mutant with a trembling finger. He did not move. She tried poking the man again but now, he responded with a moan. The creature-like human moved his elbows against the ground and pushed himself up. Sakura gasped and backed away as she watched the man move.

The man coughed several times before opening his eyes and staring hard on the ground. Because of shock, which Sakura did not know what had caused, he shouted. "DAMN IT!"

Sakura had the initial reaction of jolting backwards and crying out, "who are you!"

The man with raven wings sat upright and then looked at the mortal right in front of him. His back was hurting like hell for his wings had been clipped leaving him bleeding seriously. His onyx eyes studied the features of the lady who was equally shocked as he was.

Sakura's lips parted but her eyes did most of the talking.

"Why are you looking at me like that human?" the raven asked.

Sakura did not know if she was to be happy or she was to let herself faint into oblivion. "This is a dream." She told herself loudly.

The partial human eyed her as if asking if she was crazy. But apparently, she was just in the state of disbelief. "Hn."

The moon uncovered itself after hiding behind the clouds and shone over the whole field. The wind settled in its own comfortable speed and the grass danced still. The two individuals studied each other's faces but only one seemed to recall the past. "S-Sasuke…?" Sakura's voice trembled and her heart beat increased a hundredfold.

Still twitching because of the pain, the raven head stood up. He stared at her for the last time before responding. "How did you know me?" He paused and then added, "Do I know you?"

* * *

**END**

I'm sorry if this is way too short. I don't know but unlike Confessions, I have an incomplete plot here. I'm running out of ideas…and the ideas that appear in my head are for the latter chapters. Sorry again. To all new readers, I once again recommend you to read "Confessions of a Sinner" first for clarifications.


	2. The Condition

**Note to the reader: **Sorry for the boring start guys. I'm pretty fazed by the school schedule! -- Thank you to the reviewers!

Plus, I am not sure with Kabuto's eye color so please correct me.

**Summary: **To achieve something, one must know the rules and how to break them.

**CHAPTER II- The Condition**

_Death is nothing. It is not important if you die. What is important is how you die and why. And death is not the most painful thing. But the loss of all memories attached to the name of the deceased person is._

The windy night went still again and the skies revealed the moon once more. The moonlight passed the whole field and rested on the two individuals staring at each other. The girl was Haruno Sakura, head nurse of the most respected and highly accredited hospital. The boy was Uchiha Sasuke, the mysterious dead lover of Sakura who miraculously fell down from heaven. Sakura was dumbfounded for seconds while Sasuke was baffled by the situation. Even the very specific inanimate objects seemed to contribute to the awkward grotesque silence she was experiencing. Nothing was moving or bringing life to the place.

Sasuke found the scene foolish and boring and so he looked around and then stared back at Sakura.

"Sasuke? Oh my—" Sakura lost control of herself and so she flung her arms around his neck. Her tears spilled like cascades once more. She could not believe it. Sasuke—her beloved Sasuke was right before her again!

But before she could utter another word, Sasuke held her by her wrists and then pulled them to free his neck. He transferred his hands to her shoulders and pushed her roughly away. The unexpected reaction happened in a span of five seconds but the shock to Sakura lasted for minutes. She felt herself effortlessly pushed back to the ground. Her eyes were round as she looked up to him in disbelief. _He pushed me…? _

"Who the hell are you to do that?" Sasuke muttered and then looked over his shoulder to check his clipped wings. _Still bleeding… _"Hey mortal, lend me some of those things you call medicine."

Sakura wasn't moving. She just stared at him and her tears had gone dry. She didn't know what was happening or whether she was dreaming. Everything felt real—and yes, everything that was occurring was real. "Could you not remember me?" Her lips moved slowly as if she could not even convince herself that she was saying them.

Before Sasuke lost his patience on her, the skies expelled a brighter light and from there came down two more creatures bearing white wings. The two landed gracefully on the grassy ground and then their wings vanished into feathers falling to the ground. One of them had grayish white orbs while the other had a red short hair. Sakura immediately recognized the two new comers.

"Neji? Gaara?" Sakura felt the urge to stand up and study the faces of the two.

"Haruno Sakura, it's been a while." Neji smiled slightly and then eyed the Uchiha. "I see that you have a problem."

"Problem…? What are you—" Sakura appeared really addled herself. She took steps back before saying in a slow pacing, "I don't understand what's happening anymore."

Gaara moved towards her and then held her by the hand, "let's go in and we'll explain."

The four went into Sakura's house and then settled at the sofa set. Sakura could not help but stare at the three. All of them were dead yet they were there, sitting before her in complete ease. Maybe she was crazy or maybe she was dead as well.

"Sakura," her head moved upon hearing her name, "just believe us okay?" It was Neji who spoke. Sakura did not reply and so he decided to continue. "Gaara, Sasuke and I came from heaven." _Snap. It felt unreal. _"I know that you know we're already dead." There was still no response from the pink head so he went on. "But we had a problem there. Sasuke," he eyed the Uchiha who seemed not to listen at all, "did something wrong."

"What is it?"

"He drank from the fountain of oblivion." Gaara replied.

"It is a source of power, as the rumor said." Neji continued.

"In order to follow the Messiah's path, you must leave everything behind. And that promises you eternal life—and power." Gaara added.

"Why did he do that?" Sakura inquired as she took a glance at the Uchiha.

"No one knows. Probably, he wouldn't even remember why himself."

"What you are talking about is all non sense." Sasuke became irritated because they were chatting like he was not there. "I just need to get back to heaven as soon as possible."

"He doesn't remember you or his past life here in earth. All he recalls are the events in heaven—except the fact that he lost his memories." Neji pretended not to hear the Uchiha.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side and crossed his legs.

"Yes…that." Gaara took out a piece of paper and then handed it to Sasuke. The Uchiha unfolded the paper and read the content silently. As expected by the two, Sasuke's eye brows furrowed.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_You have broken the law of contentment and drank from the Fountain of Oblivion. Thus, the judges have decided to place you under probation. The condition of your return: take care of Haruno Sakura during which the judges will observe whether you are worthy to be allowed to go back._

Sasuke's eyes moved from one person to another, ending up with Sakura. "I'm going to be stuck with this mortal?"

"Yes, until the judges decide to take you back." Gaara answered solemnly.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for seconds until Sasuke ended the contact. "This is stupid. I need to go back—Augh!" Sasuke tried to stand but his injured skin (where the wings emerge from) made him immediately fall back to the sofa. Sakura automatically rushed to the pained angel and checked his condition. The two stood up and stopped over Sasuke.

"One more thing Sasuke, you can't hurt a mortal unless you have a valid reason to do so." Neji said before turning to Gaara. "Looks like Sakura would be the one taking care _of _Sasuke." The two bid Haruno good bye—and good luck. They went out, spread their wings and flew up into the clouds. Sasuke helplessly lied down in the sofa and looked away. He couldn't accept that an angel like him would be under the command of a mortal.

* * *

The next morning was a brighter and fresher summer. Perhaps it was because of the somehow lowered temperature or perhaps it was because Sasuke was with Sakura again. Sakura woke up earlier and yes, happier, than usual. She took out several bottles of medicine and rolls of bandages. She gently pushed the sleeping Uchiha so that he lied on his stomach. She checked if he was still in deep sleep before pulling his shirt high enough to expose his injured back. Sakura replaced the bandages which were stained by blood. She applied several liquids before placing new bandages on his back. There were two deep parallel cuts through his skin where his black (meaning banished) wings once emerged from. She took a long look at them before deciding to take Sasuke with her to the hospital. _He needs stitches._ She said to herself as she kept the materials she used and turned Sasuke to his side. _Now that you're here, it's already perfect even though you don't remember me. _Sakura bent down to place a kiss on his cheek when the Uchiha suddenly pushed Sakura down. Everything happened in a blink and the next scene was: Sasuke was on all fours on top of Sakura with his right hand on her neck. The pink head did not budge but she had her hands firmly clamped around Sasuke's wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's voice was low and threatening.

Sakura could not reply either. (Yes, one of the most stupid info-gathering tactics is strangling. How could the victim answer properly if he is being choked?) She was just tightening her hold around his wrist. She was already gasping when Sasuke decided to free her. He sat upright and averted his gaze, mumbling "damn mortal" referring to Sakura. The pink head rolled to her side and then continued massaging her neck. After seconds of silence, Sakura managed to breathe normally and sat upright.

"I need—" Sakura gulped to prevent a sob to escape her lips, "—to bring you to the hospital. You need stitches to close your wing wounds."

"I don't need stitches you idiot." Sasuke's insult was crisp and sharp. "If you close the cuts, my wings won't have cuts to go through."

"But you'll bleed intensely. And now that you're mortal—"

"Shut up." Sasuke said in a cold calm manner. "You don't know me or what I feel now. Stop pretending that you care." Sasuke stood up and left the room—slamming the door in the process.

Sakura looked down on the bloodstained bandages Sasuke left on the bed. She took one on her hand and gazed at the ceiling. _Why do you test me this way? _

On the other hand, the Uchiha strode through the house and stopped in front of the front door. He was about to turn the knob when he felt a stinging pain in his chest. _This couldn't be._ He bit his lip and clutched his chest as he took steps back. _This is damn wrong. _He found comfort in the sofa set. He was actually feeling the pain of Sakura. "_The condition of your return: take care of Haruno Sakura." _They were bound by the magic of the heavens.

As soon as the pain subsided, he decided to go back to where he left Haruno. It was no use to rebel against the condition. He just had to be extra nice and then that was it. He took an exasperated sigh and then entered the room. Sakura eyed him, waiting for Sasuke to say what he wanted to say. "I think I can't do anything." Inside, he cursed her to death.

Sakura looked at him and then smiled weakly. She walked towards the cabinet and drew out clothes. "Here, wear these."

* * *

Minutes before Sakura was considered late, the two arrived at the hospital. Sasuke appeared comfortable with the cap and shades Sakura provided. She didn't want anyone to see someone 'dead' walking around. The two went into the hospital with full caution. The daily routine was the same: the staff greeted her, she smiled at them and most of the people there eyed her with much respect. Sasuke thought that watching Sakura all day long was boring and uneventful. What would happen to her when everyone seemed to like her?

Sakura led the Uchiha to her office and after changing into her uniform, went with him to one of the operation rooms. She locked the door and motioned him to the bed.

"Please wait—" Sakura pulled out a mobilized tray with tools. "—and don't touch anything."

Sasuke was about to take a scalpel and test it on his skin. "Hn, whatever."

Sakura shrugged and began pulling out more things from the cabinet. She sterilized the items and then laid them on the mobilized tray. "Take off your shirt so I can have a better look." Sakura said while putting on disposable gloves. Sasuke silently obliged as he pulled his shirt upward revealing a muscular well toned abs. He placed his shirt beside him and then watched the pink head press the injection to ensure its use. She looked at him before plunging the anesthesia into his skin. Sasuke felt uncomfortably numb as he twitched to his side.

"Stop moving." Sakura mumbled as she started joining the surgical needle and thread. "Don't worry you won't feel it much."

"I don't fear pain." Sasuke replied coolly as his muscles relaxed.

Sakura applied several disinfectants and then began stitching the left cut first. Sasuke amused himself by watching people pass by the one side glass. He could see their worldly affairs while he was unobserved. He watched them walk into sight and then disappear. And without any reason at all, his attention was caught by a man with a pony tailed silver white hair. His round eye glasses perfectly fit his smart look. He mused on what seemed useless to him. _Who is he? _And after questioning himself, the man who made him interested looked at his direction. Sasuke didn't know if the man could see him but his eyes seemed to do so.

"Sasuke," Sakura tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "are you alright?"

"What?"

"I was asking you something." The pink head continued stitching his back.

Sasuke looked at the glass once more but the man wasn't there anymore. "What is it?" He inquired without looking at her.

"What was it like?" She paused for a second and then continued her work. "What was it like in heaven?"

"Everything there was great." He replied with less enthusiasm than his words depicted. "Everything you need was there in an instant. Everyone was treated equally. But this earth of yours," he smiled to himself, "this is somewhere I'll never be able to survive in."

Sakura didn't reply to what he said and continued stitching. After some minutes, Sasuke spoke. "Do you know all nurses and doctors around here?"

"Most if not all." Sakura answered.

"Do you know the name of a man who works here who has a silver white hair in a pony?"

"Hmm," Sakura cut the thread after finishing cuts, "if I don't know him by name, I may recognize him by face. But I don't know anyone with such description." She placed the needle down and then moved the tray. "I'm done."

Sasuke hastened up in wearing his shirt and then headed for the door even if his back still felt numb.

"Where are you going?" Haruno was just about to take off her surgical gloves. "Your stitches—"

"Mortal—what's your name again?" Sasuke looked at her before leaving.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink head solemnly replied.

"Haruno let me tell you this. It's my duty to guard you but I think it's a waste of time." Sasuke continued. "I'll let you be and _you _let me be. That will make me happy." He added and then went out of the room.

_Left alone again._

Sasuke searched for the mysterious man as he walked briskly through the corridors. He went into the elevator and then went out when he reached the first floor. He wandered around there until he caught sight of the person he was targeting. The man with the pony was speaking with an old lady on a wheel chair. He increased his pace as he approached the man. And as if time slowed down, the man slowly turned his head as Sasuke neared him. The mysterious man smiled and fixed his glasses as he bid good bye to the old woman and turned to Sasuke. The raven head stopped at his steps and then observed the man from top to bottom.

"May I help you?" The man started the conversation.

Sasuke did not respond but he met the man's grey orbs.

"Hahaha… Uchiha, Uchiha…" he chuckled and sharpened his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke was alarmed. _How the hell did he know me? I have not seen him before. _

"Of course you haven't." the man smiled in an intimidating manner. He noticed Sasuke's shocked expression and so he added. "Don't worry, I can't read minds. Your reaction was just too obvious."

"Who are—?"

"Yakushi Kabuto." The man answered and after which he turned his back on him.

"Sasuke!" someone called him from behind that made him look over his shoulder. It was the annoying Sakura again. When he looked back at Kabuto, he was gone. Sasuke walked towards Sakura and found a new person to meet beside her. "Sasuke," Sakura nodded to him and forced a smile; "you do remember Itachi don't you?"

Uchiha Itachi did not haul himself and fuck the sanity off Sasuke like he would probably do before. He just stared at him without much care to spare. Sasuke stared back at him likewise. "Sasuke, so you're back." There was no sign of excitement or disbelief in his tone.

"No, I don't remember him." Sasuke replied to Sakura's question. "I thought I told you to leave me alone Haruno." For some reason, Itachi's hand clenched until his bone knobs went white. The younger noticed the spite building up in the scarlet orbs of Itachi. "Who the hell is he anyway?"

"He's your older brother Sasuke." Sakura answered with a weak, seemingly forced smile.

"Hn. Another mortal." The raven head mumbled and then walked passed them.

Itachi, who kept himself quiet, turned. He wanted to grab Sasuke's shirt and trounce him but he felt a gentle hold around his wrist. It was Sakura holding him and shaking her head slowly. She knew his intention and she understood why but she couldn't, of course, let Itachi hit her Sasuke—or her once owned Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura was left alone in the hospital. Sasuke went away to somewhere he didn't bother to tell her. Itachi, however, volunteered to stay but Sakura almost begged him to go. She didn't want to keep the older Uchiha from changing his lifestyle just for her. She did her tedious job until midnight when almost everyone was on their comfy beds. Suddenly, she missed the old Sasuke. Sakura was changing into her civilian attire when she stopped and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out a silvery accessory and then opened it. It was the locket of Father Luis. The good old priest decided to give it to Sakura after Sasuke's death.

The cut-out pictures made Sakura laugh. Her laugh sounded melancholic rather than enthusiastic. She wore the locket and went out of the hospital. The lights of other corridors were already closed but she managed to make her way through them. The dark corridors reminded her of the incident when she heard horrible moans which scared her. And when she ran because of panic, Sasuke looked for her… only now… he was leaving her.

"Miss Haruno." She turned and saw a man with the round glasses and pony tail.

"Good evening." Sakura didn't know if she was obliged to know him for he wore a nurse uniform. "You're new here?"

"Yes," he shook hands with her, "Yakushi Kabuto. I heard a lot about you and your expertise in medicine."

Sakura smiled and began walking with the man towards the exit.

"So I believe you could help me with a problem."

"You have an illness?"

"No," the light made Kabuto's eye glasses shine, "_someone _else needs your help." He led her outside the door where a taxi cab was parked. She looked at him curiously and then gazed at the car window which was slowly opening before her.

The car window fully went down exposing the man sitting in the cab. He was smirking with his snake-like lips as his trademark. "Good evening Haruno Sakura."

Before she knew it, she was already immobilized by fear. She didn't know why but whoever it was she felt that she was facing death.

**END**

Okay, I already fixed the last two paragraphs. Saw the difference? Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Fatal Obsession Part One

**Note to the reader: **I just wish that I could make a good chapter out of this one. Thank you reviewers and readers!

**Summary: **Finally, Sakura learned to become angry. And who was the guy who took Sakura home?

**CHAPTER III- Fatal Obsession Part One**

It was morning and the next thing that came into Sakura's drowsy head was the comfort she was feeling. Her head was resting on something firm but gentle to the skin. She was enveloped by certain warmth which perhaps kept her wanting to stay in that sleep for a longer time. She felt something solid just close to her—it was the one radiating the heat. She needed the comfort after much work in the hospital. Sakura cuddled up closer to the source of the heat—_wait a minute._ Her hands involuntarily moved over the surface of that "thing" and found out that its shape was _human-like._ Sakura's head suddenly rounded up in one speculation.

Sakura's eyes went open like saucers and to her surprise, she was actually cuddling someone she shouldn't have. _Kabuto! _No, that was a sleep-derived hallucination. She had to stare at the person again with her blurred eyes. _Silver hair… silver hair… MASK? _

The end of the world was at hand.

Sakura didn't need another second to waste. She bounced off the bed and started hollering. The man who appeared not to be shocked only opened his eyes: one was onyx and the other was ruby. "Good morning Sakura."

"Hatake-sama!" She yelled and stared at him. "What are you—" She looked around and then continued. "I mean—where am I?"

Kakashi gave a quick glance at the clock just at his bedside and then replied to the baffled lady. "In my apartment."

"In _your _apartment?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "How did I—"

"Simple." Kakashi sat upright and then took off the blanket which was enveloping his trunk. "I took you home."

Sakura was about to continue with her rant when she recalled what happened last night. There was Kabuto with his mischievous smile. There was Orochimaru—or she was hallucinating—who was in a cab. _He needed my help? _She became silent and was noticed by the army Lieutenant.

"I saw you with Kabuto last night," he began, "and I knew right away that you were in danger." Kakashi said and fixed his bed while adding more information. "Don't ask me how I knew." He stated after observing that Sakura wanted to ask why. "I met him before and I know what he loves to do." He paused and smiled. "Trapping and deceiving people." He looked outside and then continued, "You were unconscious and was in his arms when I caught him. But he managed to escape."

Sakura watched the handsome Kakashi move to his cabinet and take out clothes. "Um, thank you then…"

Kakashi's trademark captivating smile crossed his face though his mask concealed it. He pulled out white matching clothes depicting a nurse's uniform. He threw it to Sakura who needed a second look before screaming.

Sakura quickly pulled the blanket (which Kakashi had carefully folded) and covered herself. She didn't even realize that she was only in undergarments because of shock. "Don't tell me—"

"Nothing happened, Sakura." Kakashi shrugged and took out his own clothes. "I thought it would be uncomfortable with the whole uniform so I asked the helper to undress you. Now, go home."

And Sakura did what Kakashi said after wearing her uniform. She quickly called for a cab and went home. When she arrived, the house was still silent as expected for it was half past seven a.m. She got herself in quietly and then proceeded to her room to change. Sakura had just closed the room of her door when she saw a familiar figure on her bed. She approached it and sighed to herself upon recognizing the figure. _Sasuke. _She changed her attire and then went to the kitchen to prepare him breakfast.

Eight a.m.

Uchiha Sasuke, the ever annoyingly stubborn angel twitched because of the sunlight. He shifted from one position to another until he felt something sit on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw someone he never wished to see again.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura slowly laid the breakfast at his bedside desk. "I made you something to eat."

_Not her again. _Sasuke practically groaned and then shoved the cup of coffee on the desk. The content spilled all over the desk and the floor. "I told you to leave me alone."

That was it.

"You don't want me around—" Sakura stood up from the bed and then threw her hand in the air. "Fine."

"Fine." Sasuke sat upright.

"Fine!" Sakura's eye brows furrowed.

"FINE." Sasuke pulled his blanket off and threw it on the floor.

"FINE!" She repeated with much irritation while she swept the blanket off the floor.

"F-I-N-E." He made his voice louder than of Haruno. "Of all mortals I need to be stuck with why is it supposed to be you?"

"And among all those I have cared for in my life—" Sakura paused and then yelled. "Why was it you that god brought back!" She lost control of her words and she was confused herself if she meant them.

Sasuke was somehow taken aback by her sharp words for the reason he did not understand or knew existed. He stared at her with mouth open but not a word passed. Sakura wanted to say more but she just turned her heels, grabbed some clothes and then walked off. Sasuke on the other hand, just stood there and watched the pink head walk out.

_Why is he—Argh! _Sakura went to the hospital and signed a vacation leave which was already several times offered to her (yet she humbly declined). After which she went straight to Ino's house for a visit. She strolled through Ino's heavenly garden and at the end of the cemented pathway, an oak door welcomed her. She rang the doorbell and waited while gazing at the butterflies peacefully fluttering around flowers. Ino had successfully cultivated different species of flora and the flowers added grace to her house.

"Sakura! What a surprise!" Sakura was quite astonished when she heard the door open. "Come in!" It was Ino—already seven months pregnant.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura went in and then asked her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ino called her house helper and motioned her to prepare breakfast. "Very happy in fact."

"I can see that." Haruno motioned her eyes to Ino's stomach. "How many months?"

"Seven." Ino caressed her womb and then added. "She's going to be a healthy one. And," she took the tray of coffee cups from her maid, "you will be her godmother."

Sakura chuckled as she took the tray from Ino and placed it on the coffee table. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"As usual," Ino shrugged and smiled, "working late till morning." She eyed the door at the second floor and sighed. "A very busy man he is." She looked over her shoulder and then took a glass of milk from her maid. "So, what brought you here?"

Sakura smiled weakly and then sighed. "Comfort perhaps."

"Is there something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and her eyes were met by Ino. "I mean—yes."

"Then tell me." The other lady smiled.

The first thing that came to Sakura's head was the name: Sasuke. But she knew that Ino would freak out if she ever finds out about him. She looked at the coffee cup she had in her hands and then said. "I—I just feel—"

**Ding! Dong!**

"That must be Tenten." Ino motioned the maid to take the guest in. "She said she wanted my advice in gardening."

As expected, Tenten came up into the sofa and sat beside Sakura who was just jovial to see her old friends again. They chatted for at least an hour and then they went on a tour around the city. They shopped for the clothes of Ino's baby; they laughed about the names they proposed for the baby; they visited Chouji's restaurant and ate there with him; and they had so much fun until evening.

When the clock reached eight pm, the three returned to Ino's house. "Thank you for such nice time!" Ino clapped her hands and then embraced her friends before they left. "Come back anytime."

Tenten and Sakura bid her good bye and then decided to walk together as they talk.

"Did you see the lady in gown? Oh my god—that wasn't just right for her!" Tenten laughed.

Sakura was about to add another thing about the lady but she heard a tumbling of a large barrel from an alleyway. She didn't mind it first but after a few seconds, she heard another thing which sent her hair up. She head footsteps which stopped as soon as she stopped walking. "Did you hear that?" Sakura called Tenten who was a few walks ahead of her.

"What?" Tenten looked over her shoulder and then shrugged. "I don't hear anything?"

Sakura decided to continue moving on when she heard another set of footsteps which stopped when she stopped as well. "Tenten," she eyed at her with a more anxious look, "I think we need to go faster." Sakura increased her pacing, followed by Tenten. Now, even Tenten heard the footsteps which were drawing closer—and faster. The two ladies were briskly moving along the street which was, for some kind of reason, growing dimmer as seconds went by. After a minute, they found themselves running towards the only hidden path way they could see.

"Let's split!" Tenten suggested as she ran to a different direction when Sakura went straight into the dark alley. Tenten had gone far but the already running footsteps were still following her_. Oh my god! _She bit her lip as she ran. The alley went darker, making her bump into the damp walls and stumble into things god-knows-what. She once fell on her knees, making her shout when she felt s hand touch her shoulder.

Sakura was screaming in her mind as she moved on, the humid air wrapping her face with unknown eerie feeling. Her feet seemed not to touch the ground but mud. Her legs were like jelly but she went on. She ran until she finally hit an end, in fact—dead end.

"Help!" She yelled but only the cool unkind breeze answered back. She moved her gaze but she could not see anything but the moon which was hidden behind a plentiful of clouds. Sakura could hear her own breathing and heart beats mixed into an obvious nervous rhythm. Her emerald eyes were welling up as she moved her hands to the wall as if searching for something to make her safe. But nothing made her feel safer and she could only whisper a name.

_Sasuke._ She held onto the locket Sasuke left her when he died. _I need you now… _Tears rolled down her muddied cheeks as she clasped the locket tighter. The air went still and there was no sound of anyone coming. She loosened her hold of the accessory and then tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She saw no one. She heard no one. When Sakura was about to walk back, she heard footsteps once more… the thing was, they were too near. "Get away!" She uncontrollably shouted. The footsteps continued. "Leave me alone!" No response but more steps.

Nearer…

_Sasuke…_

Very near…

_I-I need…_

It was there.

_I need you here Sasuke!_

"Sakura." A familiar voice brought her senses back to sanity. Sakura raised her eyes to see the moonlight slightly reflecting a man possessing silver hair. As he got closer, the moon revealed a mask and a sheepish eye exposed. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura felt that she stopped breathing for seconds. He stared at him for another minute before bursting into tears and shaking her head. "S-someone…"

Kakashi seemed to understand what she was saying for he eyed her with graveness. "Go home Sakura." Kakashi led Sakura out of the alley she got herself into and then guarded her as she waited for a taxi cab. Once she got one, she bid good bye and said a soft 'thank you' before going into the cab. She sat behind the taxi driver and then slowly closed the door.

Sakura wiped the oozing blood from her gashes she got from the environment of the alley. She looked at the dirt which tainted her porcelain flesh. She looked outside the window, watching the night lights of the city pass by the cab. She sighed and was about to fall asleep when the taxi stopped and the driver announced that he was to take a refill of gasoline. The cab moved slowly to a gasoline station which was somehow far from the buildings and bars. "Pardon me miss." The driver humbly went out and moved into the store to purchase something.

Sakura watched the driver vanish into the darkness and waited. She looked at her wristwatch and discovered that the glass was shattered. She groaned and then unhooked the lock. She took the locket off and then stared at Sasuke's picture. _I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. _Then she pouted all of a sudden. _He wouldn't probably care anyway. _

Just a second after thinking about Sasuke, someone banged an axe on the window at the side of the driver. "AHH!" She screamed as she rushed as far as possible from the shattered window. She tried to see who it was but there was no sign of the assailant until someone crashed the same bloody axe on her side of the window. "OH MY GOD!" Sakura moved to the other side and shielded herself from the shards of the glass. The attacker pounded on the glass five times before breaking into the glass. Sakura tried to open the door at her side but it was no use. "Open up!" She was jerking the door but she was forced to hurl away when the man tried to break the second to the last unbroken door window. Sakura began opening the doors she could reach but the locks were jammed. The assailant broke the rest of the glasses having the rear glass as the last target. Sakura kept on screaming until the last of the glasses were shattered.

After which, there was pure silence. Sakura had herself defended by her injured arms because of the pieces of glass. She was trembling badly but nevertheless she moved her arms to check if she was truly alone. No one was attacking. "Help me…" she whispered to herself with the most pitiful voice. Her sore hands moved to the door once more to open it but it was still futile. Her messed pink mane covered her pretty horrified face as she tried to brush them off. The more she moved, the more she got herself messier.

Sakura was already slowly recovering her calmness when a hand launched forward and grabbed her shoulder from the back. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF—" She kept on fighting off the one who held her until she heard the person speak.

"Haruno! What the hell—"

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sakura knelt on the chair and almost embraced Sasuke's arm. "Help me—"

For some reason, Sasuke felt pained upon laying his eyes on the panic-stricken girl inside the apparently destroyed car. He drew his hand back and cleared the rear window of any glass before pulling Sakura out. His face even became sullen when he noticed Haruno's bruised legs which were seemingly unwilling to move. _Be careful. _His lips moved but no words came out as he assisted Sakura out of the car. When she finally got out, she seemed to wobble and fall instantly against his body.

"You're shaking." Sasuke commented after taking hold of Sakura's shoulders to keep her standing.

Sakura was not speaking but she remained shocked and quivering. Tears were just leaking like cascades from her eyes while her hands were firmly clasped on Sasuke's shirt.

He didn't know why he felt bad—probably extremely hurt when he felt Sakura's body weaken against his. Sasuke's eye brows met. _Remember, this is for your trip back to heaven. _He looked away and then moved his arms to carry Sakura. The pink head only had to oblige as she hung her arms around his neck. Before leaving the site, Sasuke took a long look at the car—wrecked and scary in a way. And then, his onyx eyes moved to gaze at Sakura's lame, pale body—dependent on his strength. Sasuke turned his heels and began walking towards the road and took the long way home.

* * *

It was midnight when he managed to kick the door open and close it with a push. He went straight to the bedroom and placed Sakura there. "No… Sasuke…" she finally spoke for she did not want to let go of him.

"Stop it Haruno." Sasuke answered plainly and forced her down on the bed. Sakura recoiled under the sheets and began grasping the bed sheet as if she was still in eternal struggle. Sasuke watched her moan and cry—the traumatic experience still haunting her. He was about to go when Sakura's soft hand held onto his shirt. Sasuke eyed her and pulled his shirt but her hold remained strong. "What do you want?"

"Stay… please…"

"You're at home so just sleep."

"Sasuke…" she sobbed as Sasuke pulled her hand off his shirt. The Uchiha turned his back and walked towards the door. He heard her cry under the sheet but he made his decision adamant. He walked out and then closed the door. _This is for the condition. Damn, why do I have to do this? _He shook his head and then went to the sofa set to sleep.

Hours after, at about three in the morning, Sasuke woke up for an anxiety he did not know what. His eyes automatically burst open but he tried so hard to close them. No use. He did not understand what woke him up so he went to the kitchen to drink milk. He lazily took out a box of fresh milk but he suddenly stopped from pouring the content into the glass.

_This is not it._

There was something he needed to do. And he didn't know why he _needed _to do that.

Sasuke silently moved barefooted towards Sakura's room and slightly pushed the door ajar. His onyx eyes picked up the stray light of the moon for it directly hit the lady on the bed. Half her body was under the blanket and the bed was in slight mess, showing that she often shifted positions. He observed how she slept and his eyes rounded upon discovering something: **she was not asleep but was still crying… crying for hours.**

Sasuke gulped an air of guilt which he did not know why he was feeling. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut before deciding what to do next. He went into the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. He ambled towards her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered as a smile of anguish crossed her face.

Their eyes met for seconds but a lot of words were able to create sentences their lips could not say. Sasuke, however, was still quite cold towards Haruno. He managed to look away and offered his hand. "Hold onto me if you can't sleep."

Sakura gladly did so and tucked Sasuke's hand under the sheet. Her hand was gently wrapped around his. A placid look was finally granted on her face as her eyes relaxed and she fell, soon after, into a deep sleep. Sasuke only looked back at her when she had closed her eyes. He studied her face—familiar yet still unknown. _She has lovely eyes. _He remarked. _I just noticed it now. _Those eyes—familiar for they were the only eyes which looked up to him with great love. What he did not realize was that those eyes were not actually unknown. For a second there, he distinctly reminisced that pair of clever emerald eyes. The unknown thing was his feelings whenever he met those eyes with his.

_Familiar yet still unknown._

Sasuke had to understand things better himself.

* * *

**END**

Hm, less crappy but still is. Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the readers and the support!


	4. Sibling Rivalry or Amity?

**Note to the reader: **I can't… it's too much… I MUST IMPLY YAOI. Those who have read Confessions understand me… I hope. This will not be a yaoi fic but I'll use yaoi as a "spice for my soup". Soup referring to fic. I hope to open your minds to slight implication of yaoi, like what I did to the other readers.

Don't hate me.

And one more thing… I'm dying… I'm losing my passion for Angels… unlike in Confessions, I am not much into this fic. I don't friggin' know why! Maybe because Sasuke was seductive then unlike here. Hmmm…

It's vacation! Weeeeeee! But I still **have to study for the college entrance exams. **Wow… I'm going to be in fourth year next school year.

**Summary: **If she's taken away from you would you dare take her back?

**CHAPTER IV- Sibling Rivalry or Amity?**

It was a breezy Sunday morning. Some teens were obviously sullen becausethe next day was the start of another week of classes. Others were enthusiastic however because December was at hand. That upcoming season of Christmas started the wave of anxiety among couples who had started counting their allowances. Gifts were like requirements. It was as if people, of any status in life, would die during the upcoming winter if they didn't have a gift to please others.

That was how much people were brainwashed.

And yet, even if practicality had driven right into their brains, they couldn't help but do the traditional way of Christmas.

Traditions. They were way back before. Yet many still lived by them—other times, they were even controlled by traditions. But people still had to stick with them for the sake of the past.

_The past._

Perhaps Sakura could only hope that Sasuke considered loving her a tradition of his heart.

Sasuke slightly moved his head to keep his eyes away from the light. _It's morning…damn… _Another morning meant another day under the observation of the judges of the heavens. He withdrew his hand which was still clasped within Sakura's hold. He felt like no blood ran through the veins of his wrist since the pink head had kept it in custody of her hold. Sasuke moved and sat upright to free himself to flex himself.

Sasuke's gorgeous onyx eyes moved to scan the room and realized that he fell asleep. He cocked his head to the side to relax his veins and then he ambled towards the door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open. At that very moment, he saw a figure standing right before the door. He had the same death glare of an Uchiha and his hair was under the same raven ink.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised to see you here."

* * *

Sasuke found himself doing something he thought he had done before. He was cooking omelet. It was extremely weird why he was doing that but he felt calm when he did so. He was just turning the omelet from one side to the other, giving the food a battered look when it reached the table. When he placed the plate on the table, he seemed to slam it. Itachi and Sakura even looked at him with speaking eyes. 

"What?" Sasuke was agitated by the looks they gave him. Instead of waiting for a decent answer, he got himself a piece of the omelet and then ate it with rice. The other two looked at each other and then began eating silently.

"Sakura," Itachi started the conversation, "why are you—"

Sakura looked down on her injured arms and then smiled weakly. She didn't know if she'd say what happened—Itachi might start a killing rampage if ever she did. "This is nothing really—"

"She was attacked I think." Sasuke answered instead.

"And you did nothing?" Itachi's eyes darkened.

Sasuke stopped eating and then glared at the older Uchiha. "What the hell are you trying to tell me?" He paused and then continued with a more emphasized tone. "You weren't even there in the first place." _I didn't even have to do that if not for this damned condition. _

Itachi did not respond but he resumed eating and then changed the topic. "Perhaps you should go with me to another city. I have a house there where you can stay. I also have friends there who could take _very good _care of you." The last sentence was still directed to Sakura but Itachi shot his dagger looks at Sasuke instead.

"Itachi—"

"Wait a minute." Something struck Sasuke hard and so he cut Sakura's sentence. "You are _not _taking her anywhere."

"And why not?" Itachi's eyes showed more of his emotion than his words. "Would you not be happy now that you would be free of her?"

"NO!" Sasuke suddenly pounded his palms on the table. _What the fuck did I say? _"I mean—yeah, of course I would—"

"Then it's settled." Itachi crossed his arms and leaned back easily against his chair.

Sakura just eyed the two, confused whether she would stay or not. But she just sighed and then looked down on her bruises and cuts, reminding her of the events which happened last night. _Kakashi-sama… why is he always there? _Her lips suddenly trembled and her mind raced to a hypothesis. _Kakashi-sama would not do that to me—he can't— _She stopped. The suspicion was driving her insane. Was Kakashi the one attacking her all along?

"Sakura," Itachi caught her attention, "we'll travel by night so prepare your things by afternoon."

"Sure." Sakura said solemnly as she eyed Sasuke who pretended not to sense her heavy look.

After eating a short breakfast, the three decided to hear the morning mass. Sasuke revolted for a few minutes (He said that he hated god for throwing him down from heaven.) but then he obliged when Sakura pleaded. He didn't want to be soft towards her but he didn't know why he just couldn't be harsh enough. He knew he hated her yet he could not deny that he found amusement in watching her.

At morning, when he's half awake, he couldn't keep his eyes closed whenever Sakura disrobed herself in the room. She didn't seem care whether he'd see her or not. It bothered him for some reason he could not define. But the fact was he didn't watch her being naked because he wanted to drool over her body. He wanted to see her because something told him that he _needed _to—he missed that girl who used to be so familiar to him in a way.

At evening, when she got home, he'd secretly follow her with his eyes and observe every bit of movement she made. He'd stay behind a door and observe her for minutes before he could realize that he was already seen by Sakura. And at night, he'd wait for her to sleep so that he could stare more closely at her face under the moonlight. Sasuke would clench his fists because he was blinded by the fact that Sakura was the reason why he was dumped in Earth. But something about her softened him to the extent that he'd forget the world around him.

And now, that morning, Sasuke was once again persuaded by Sakura to come to church. Sasuke couldn't do anything and so he rode the cab with the other two to the church.

* * *

"Thank you." Sakura handed the taxi driver bills. 

Itachi came out of the car and opened the door just beside Sakura's. He guided her out and then suddenly sighed exasperatedly when Sasuke went out of the cab. Sasuke, however, was dumbfounded when he caught sight of the church. He stood there, with eyed focused on the aisle. _What is this? _He felt like he was seeing a movie scene… everything went clear.

There was a man swaggering up the stairs of the church towards the altar.

"_Father!"_

There was an old priest who ran to the man who went to the altar.

The man was bleeding.

"_Call the ambulance!"_

The man smiled.

"_I love her."_

"Sasuke?" He turned and saw Sakura and Itachi gazing at his blank face. "Come on."

Sasuke, perhaps embarrassed, glared at the two and then walked away leaving the two in wonder. The three sat at the second row from the front. They waited for some more minutes before they heard the church bell ring. The people stood and the choir began singing the entrance song. Sakura joined the singing while the other two, who sat beside each other, didn't even part their lips.

The priest who was aided with acolytes, moved slowly through the aisle. He was almost bald and only had few white hairs on his head and his eyes were bluish grey. He seemed to stare at one direction and his face was sullen yet it still maintained its gentleness. Sasuke watched the old man move up the aisle and stand behind the altar. His eyebrows met. He seemed to recognize the old man though he did not believe at first. He glanced at Sakura and then thought. _I must have really been here in Earth before. _

The priest coughed a little, perhaps to clear his throat, and then began the mass. He didn't look down on the papers or the book propped open for him. He seemed to have memorized the entire thing. His wizened lips parted and there came out ghastly words which sent chill up Sasuke's spine. The priest's tone was calm but very melancholic as he went on. He looked around to see if the people were freaked out by that seemingly walking corpse but no one seemed to mind. They even looked concerned. Sasuke shrugged to get those things off his head. He simply obliged to what the commentator was saying and everything went fine.

After at least an hour, the choir finally raised their voices for the closing song. As Sasuke looked around, he saw children tugging their parents' sleeves. Other teens couldn't keep themselves from sending text messages through their cellular phones and the older ones just had to yawn. _Mortals. _He smirked to himself and slipped his hands into his pockets. His fingers voluntarily fidgeted for something he unconsciously wanted—almost needed.

"Sasuke." The younger Uchiha gently moved his head to meet the eyes of the older. "I'm taking her home."

Sasuke felt his lips curve into a peculiar smile. His onyx orbs traced the lips of Itachi. "Sure… whatever."

Itachi did not reply. He just placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder to nudge her homeward.

"Aren't you coming home?" Sakura appeared to be quite irritated by Itachi's arm. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes met for a few seconds. The raven head broke the contact and then said softly, "I'll catch up." He seemed to address the statement to the older raven head for he eyed him.

Haruno did not say another word but she simply gazed down on her bandaged arms and followed Itachi out. The Uchiha sat back down and waited for the rest of the attendees to leave. He observed the looks of the people for they intrigued him. Some almost gaped as they looked down on his face. Most noticed the shape of his muscular body despite the hindrance of clothes. A few did not notice his existence. But definitely, someone halted beside him. Sasuke glanced up and noticed that the man paled.

"Chris…" a gentle voice called the man's attention. The color of his face returned and he quickly ran to the ghastly priest who was sitting on a chair. "Get me my cane."

Sasuke stood up and followed the man in white with his eyes. He ambled towards the old priest and stopped right before the altar. He didn't know why but his eyes rounded like saucers and his lips parted as if he was to say something out loud. There was a name escaping his mouth. He didn't recognize the name but his whole body seemed to push him to shout out.

"Father…Luis…" Sasuke uttered.

The old priest's placid face suddenly showed unimaginable horror. His lifeless eyes shot sideways and his fists clenched. He suddenly shouted, "My son!" and began stretching his arms out to reach nothing. Sasuke was confused of what to do. His feet drew him forward but he kept on stepping back. Before he thought he was about to lose his mind, he fell to his knees and gripped his head. Voices started to chant names and events started leaking into his mind. He could not understand but when he fell on all fours, his senses told him that he knew the place, the altar, the church and most especially, Father Luis.

"Fa—"

"Please…" the acolyte named Chris shook his head and then said softly, "he's ill. Please come back tomorrow if you may."

Sasuke looked at the old man who was catching his breath. He felt a stinging pain of knowing that he once loved the priest like a real father and now, the mere sound of his name sent Father Luis into a deranged fatal anxiety. Sasuke eyed the acolyte and then nodded without slight provocation or defiance. After which he led himself out of the church which was, now clear to him, once home.

* * *

The day went on like usual and the setting of the sun reminded Sasuke that Itachi would take Sakura soon. For some reason, he hurried home and felt uneasy as the taxi cab he called moved slowly because of the traffic. 

At last after minutes, he arrived at the front door of his destination. He swiftly swung the door open and then proceeded to the room. He did not see anyone so he almost slammed the door close and went to the kitchen. There, he saw a familiar bundle of pink hair tied in a cute knot. Some strands of her mane fell on her white easy shoulders. Her nape exposed for adoration and her neck was uncovered for admiration. For a moment there, Sasuke stared and said to himself in a gasp, "damn she's gorgeous."

For some cause, Sakura looked over her shoulder and noticed Sasuke's presence. "Sasuke," she wiped her hands and then covered a bento box with its lid; "you're early."

Sasuke didn't reply but instead, he observed the surroundings. After looking around he asked with a quite stern voice, "where's that guy?"

Before she could even reply, the door opened and there came in Itachi in full black. He looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura and ended up at Sasuke again. "Let's go Sakura."

Sakura gazed into those onyx eyes which the younger raven head possessed. She was waiting for a word… a word… she wanted him to say "stop".

Sasuke felt frustrated for a reason that made him point his finger at his brother. "Wait a minute… I would not be able to go back to heaven if you cheat me of my chance—and only way."

Itachi had motioned Sakura out. "My friend Kisame is outside. He'd take you to my home." He eyed Sasuke and continued. "I'll catch up."

Sasuke was to retaliate when Itachi closed the door thus, leaving the two alone. Their eyes locked for seconds before the younger, who was the more talkative of the two, began his rant. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Keeping me from getting back to heaven? If you want to help me, _thank you _whoever you are—"

"Itachi."

"I don't your name even." Sasuke retorted. "But I don't need your help. The judges are not stupid enough to believe that I took care of her when all the while you did the job—"

"Sasuke…"

"—I don't remember you so don't try messing up with me. You don't know what I could do since I know no attachment—"

"Shut up."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes sharpened.

"I don't care about you. I only think of Sakura's welfare. So whatever the consequence is, I'm still taking her away from danger—away from you." Itachi's words went sharply against his ears.

_What the—_Sasuke, perhaps reached the peak of his patience, started punching the older Uchiha even though it was futile. He was sentenced not to hurt any mortal for any invalid reason. Every punch of his missed; every kick and other style of assault were useless. Itachi just evaded the attacks without breaking a sweat. _You're wasting my time. _Itachi raised his fist and punched Sasuke sending him down to the floor. Sasuke wiped his cheek and smiled sarcastically.

While Sasuke was still half-lying on the floor, Itachi felt a queer creeping feeling climbing his spine. His eyes were engulfed by the peculiar interest in the teen. What was he thinking? Even he could not explain what. But something drove him to do the unexpected.

Sasuke noticed the mysterious look Itachi was throwing him. He decided to slowly stand up and move away but to his shock, the older Uchiha pushed him against the wall. He squirmed away but Itachi's hold was far stronger and firmer than his strength. He almost yelped when the older pressed his lips against his. Sasuke tried to fight the incestuous attack but to no avail. He pushed Itachi away with all his power only to fall into the captivating sensation of lust… Gently, his eyes closed and his fiery fists fell down to his sides. He became oblivious of the world and only Itachi's warm tongue kept his heart beating in fast strong pounds.

* * *

Itachi had dropped Sasuke on the bed after at least and hour. He walked backwards, away from the bed and looked at his younger brother who was peacefully enveloped by a comforter. He secretly smiled to himself as he picked up his black outfit from the floor. He wore it and buttoned it up while saying to himself, "_I could never deny this feeling… _After fixing himself, Itachi went out of the house silently so as not to wake up Sasuke. 

Two hours after, the younger Uchiha's eyes opened and fixed their gaze at the empty bedside desk. There was no clock there but his mind involuntarily reminded him of time. _Sakura. _His breath seemed to say when he sighed heavily. His eyes closed once more and after a few more seconds, recognized the appearance of the place where he was. _Dammit! _He bolted upright and observed the area. His clothes were thrown to the side and some pillows were on the floor. The bed was a complete mess yet it was comfortable for a certain heat still lingered on it—a certain heat which was also felt fervently burning in his lips.

"Itachi." He mumbled and then looked down on the hurricane-swept sheets. Somewhere in his mind, images, words and other information started making a scene. The scenes which connected themselves formed a part of his lost memory. Everything about his brother began flooding him. His face, his voice and even his past… Sasuke squinted as if trying to ease the pain of information overload but he didn't realize that within a blink or two, he had already a complete memory of Itachi.

"_My friend Kisame is outside. He'd take you to my home." _The words suddenly banged heavily against his head. He needed to take that mortal back. Sasuke didn't need to think about his older brother or what a fuckin' adventure they had that night, he almost jumped off the bed and grabbed his clothes. He rushed out of the house and was about to call a taxi cab when he realized something: He didn't know where that Kisame take Sakura. Just then, he felt a strong chest pain similar to what he felt days ago—_the magic bound by heaven was working. _The pang was hell but he needed it now to find the girl. While clutching his chest, he yelled for taxi and directed the man to where the pain led him.

_If I am not mistaken, _he thought while he watched the night lights flash against the car window, _she's hurt. _The pain was almost unbearable. _She's badly hurt. _Sasuke bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning because of pain. He kept his mind intact as he tried to trace where the pain seemed to alleviate. An hour passed and still there was no sign of Itachi or Sakura. He still urged the driver to go further until they reached a mountainside highway. There was a roadblock for there seemed to be an accident. Ambulances and police cars had surrounded a breakage in the iron baluster.

Sasuke quickly went out of the car and went straight to the accident scene.

"Excuse me but you're not allowed—" a police officer was approaching him.

There was something in the breeze that made Sasuke look down. He saw a forest thousands of feet below. And after realizing how far it was, he looked at the approaching officer with eyes not filled with anxiety but with calm decisiveness. _What the hell is he thinking? _The officer quickened his pace and yelled, "Stop! Do not go any further!"

It was too late. Sasuke flung himself down without hesitations. The other people called a helicopter to aid them in finding the car which went overboard and to find the man who suddenly jumped down to the forest below but they did doubt that he'd survive. The policeman who ran after Sasuke looked down and saw no sign of the falling Uchiha…

* * *

**END**

Sorry for the late update and crappy chapter. I guess the next one would be… hmm… romantic? Just check it out. Ahaha…


	5. Denying a Smile

**Note to the reader: **Okay, I hope you'd find this chapter a break from all those serious stuff. And, um, Itachi is not gay. Hahaha… I just love Uchiha incest.

**Summary: **Down in the forest embraced by the seemingly eternal darkness, two people will lose their way but find a piece of a lost forgotten love.

**CHAPTER V- Denying A Smile**

The environment was not silenced by the fact that it was night. The dark ambiance of the mountain side highway was lit up with red and blue lights matching the siren of the vehicles parked there. The good thing was it was rare to find cars passing that road. At least, the parked vehicles didn't hinder the loose traffic. But that wasn't the main topic. There had been a breakage in the limiting iron baluster. A car had gone overboard and had, as they theorized, hit the forest thousands of feet below.

The vehicles were obviously ambulances and police cars. The people were already investigating when a taxi cab rolled into the scene. A man went out of the cab and ran straight to the accident. A police man came walking towards him but before he could have even stopped him, he lunged forward down the cliff.

The man was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_The air brushed against his skin as if miniature scalpels met him on his way down. His hands were immobilized by the speed and his eyes squinted by the pain of rushing air. It was like he was dying… endlessly falling into a place where even demons never dared to stroll. Death became as natural to him as breathing for even if he was living, he felt empty. He was longing for something he could not define… or perhaps admit to himself._

"Sasuke."

Something painfully pulled him to slow down his fall. He felt like he was falling at a rate of 300km per hour when a nasty parachute hung by his neck and pulled him back in the most abrupt manner. Sasuke felt like he was being turned upright from his falling upside down position. When he was sure enough that he had slowed down, he opened his eyes finding two figures in white, each holding an arm of his, guiding him down. He was more of floating rather than falling. Sasuke fixed a curious look but it subsided when a smirk crossed his face.

"So you two have been following me." How could Sasuke not recognize the silky long hair of Neji and the red head of Gaara?

Gaara flashed him a grave but irritated look.

"Why did you jump off like that?" Neji inquired instead.

Sasuke did not reply and for the first time, it wasn't because he wanted to annoy him but because he didn't exactly know what pushed him to do so. He tried to deviate from the topic and so he started asking them questions. "Why are you following me anyway?"

"Didn't you realize that if we didn't even bother to look after you, you would still be talking here?" Neji replied exasperatedly.

"You are prone to recklessness." Gaara added flatly.

"So…?" Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, would I?" Neji's lips moved as if he was forcing a weak smile.

Curiosity rounded in the Uchiha's eyes as he stared at Neji who wasn't apparently getting the impression that he wanted an explanation. "What—"

"We're here." Gaara cut him off with a strong flap of his wings. The three slowed down as their distance from the ground diminished. Sasuke could see leaves and rubbish being blown away to make a clear landing spot. The leaves on the trees were wildly rustling because of the wind moved by the angels' wings. After a few more seconds, their feet touched the ground with much grace. They released Sasuke's arms and moved away from the Uchiha.

"Haruno is surely here." Neji took a good look around. There was no sign of life except the creepy sounds and hoots of owls. "That may be the only reason."

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered and then turned his back at them. It took him seconds before he could utter a half-forced, half-meant 'thank you'. After which he ran off into the darkness.

"It's still him isn't it?" Gaara turned to Neji who followed Sasuke with his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." The read head flapped his wings for preparation and then zoomed up until he vanished from sight. The other, after having a last lingering look, followed.

On the other hand, Sasuke managed to get deeper into the woods by following the scent of something burning. He moved through baggy trees and skipped protruding roots until he found a car, miraculously still in the process of heating up. In a second or so, the car would explode. He needed to check it before it gets too risky. Sasuke peered down to see through the window of the overturned car. _What? _He gasped upon finding that the window was forced open and there was not sign of anyone in there. He stood up and kept himself from kicking the car. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them to see better in the dark. _No use._ His eyes still had the difficulty of catching the thin strips of moonlight. He observed the ground, still taking notice and caution of the car. And there, near the pieces of glass from the window, a trail of blood droplets led his eyes to a path deeper into the forest.

Sasuke clenched his fists and then walked further into the darkness. He kept his eyes on the trail as he moved on. If only the place wasn't getting dimmer every second, he could have walked faster…

Meanwhile, meters from the crash site, Haruno Sakura woke up from being unconscious. Her arms were scratched and her legs weak and noodle-like. She managed, however, to push herself upright to see where she was. _It's too dark…_ she muttered to herself as she twisted her pained head from left to right. She moved her legs to stand but they hit something not far from her. Carefully, she moved her body closer to the thing she hit and to her horror, she found a man with a strange fish-like physique. _Kisame?_ She clapped her hand to her mouth. _I must help him._ She swaggered upright but fell back on the ground. She bit her lip and tried once more, holding onto a tree for a better support. She proceeded to Kisame and checked his pulse. He was alive. She tore a part of his long sleeve and then tied it around his bleeding arm to lessen the flow of blood.

Sakura continued with her first aid when she heard something move from behind. She looked over her shoulder while tying another torn cloth around Kisame's leg. Nothing emerged. She decided not to take heed of the disturbance when another rustling made her jolt. Still, nothing. She searched for rocks for self defense when she heard another movement. After which, there was silence.

"W-who are—" she did not need to continue her words, from the dark emerged someone which made her scream and swagger off deeper into the forest.

"AAAAH!" Sasuke was surprised to hear an ear-piercing scream from somewhere near. He hurried, following the trail, until he found the same man who Sakura helped. _Maybe he's Kisame._ He thought after recalling what Itachi instructed Sakura before he shut the door. _She could be anywhere._ He took a look around before hearing rustling of leaves from his east. "Haruno?" No response. Sasuke sighed heavily and then followed the movement. He was cautious as he moved—looking from right to left as he transported from tree to tree. He didn't have a weapon with his but he surely trusted his strength. He walked through the maze-like forest and then so suddenly, he stopped. There was no movement to follow. He was lost.

"Haruno?" Sasuke called out but still, no one replied. "Where are you hiding—dammit!" he had tripped over a root and fell towards the grassy soil. He pushed himself up and freed his foot when he noticed a twinkling silver thing under the root. He reached it and held it before him for inspection. _A locket?_ He stared at it for a moment and was about to open it when he heard another rustling. He stuffed it in his pocket and ran after the unknown movement.

Sakura, on the other hand, had made her way out of the darkness when she reached a crystal clear lake. The surface was undisturbed and the leaves were the only moving inanimate objects. She limped towards the lake and then cupped water to drink. She was terribly frightened of something she saw previously and was constantly looking over her shoulder to check if it was following her. And after a few more drinks, she realized that she left Kisame alone there! What if it killed him? Her hands were now quivering with fear and anxiety.

Sakura paused for a while to observe the surroundings. There were only trees which surrounded the lake. She looked up and her face bathed under the moonlight. When she looked in front of her, she saw countless leaves on the ground. _Temporarily… I need them._ She pushed herself with all her might and then walked to the leaves. She collected them and then placed them in front of a hollow beneath a tree. Seeing that it was clear of insects, she resided in and covered the hole with leaves and left a tiny space for air and for observing. _I need to rest._ She felt her eyes ache in pain and then she finally closed them.

Sasuke, however, was still hot on the track of the moving object. He was now running after it and to his expectation, it increased its speed. He ran faster, not minding the sharp twigs which cut his skin. He just sprinted as far as the light could lead him until the moving thing stopped. "Finally," he called loudly and then moved through several trees finding himself in front of a girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Apparently, the girl wasn't Sakura.

Sasuke eyed the girl and then saw glinting silver in the girl's hold. "What—"

Before he could be in speaking terms with the female, she dashed towards him and slashed, missing his neck by inches. _What now?_ He thought as he avoided the swift attacks of the girl. Sasuke managed to grab the girl by her wrists and threw her back. He was about to run away when an acupuncture needle drove straight thought his shirt.

"Why are you running away? Why don't you hurt me? I'm not a girl."

Sasuke was struck by the last statement. He spun around and noticed for the first time that, yes, the 'girl' had a flat chest. "Who the hell are you?"

But the man he had mistaken for a girl attacked again with his needles. The battle lasted for minutes until the man decided to attach Sasuke to the nearest tree by sending a couple of needles flying to his direction. Successfully, Sasuke was indeed pinned. The man, who possessed a long hair and girlish face looked at him and then smiled. "You are here to rescue the girl right?" He paused and then turned his back at him. "Too bad, I need her for a trade."

"What the fuck—who are you?" Sasuke yelled.

"Haku," the man replied, "Remember that." After which he left Sasuke trying to get off the tree.

_Dammit… who is he working for?_ Sasuke moved his arm until his shirt tore off the needle.

Minutes had passed and Sakura was still in light sleep. There was no sign of anyone coming so she just rested continuously. She would lift her eyes once in a while but her eyelids would quickly lower. The placid situation was interrupted by a low whisper. "Haruno…" she shifted from her cramped position. "Haruno… what the—"

A hand lunged forward to seize her wrist and that sent her squirming to get free. "Leave me alone! Release me—!"

"It's me, Sasuke, you idiot!" The very words Sasuke used confirmed that it was really Sasuke. He was kneeling on the ground with his hand still clutched firmly around her wrist. "Get out of there." He said in a hushed voice.

"How did you find—?"

"You did not make a good cover." He sounded like he was hurrying.

"Someone's trying to kill me—"

"I know."

"A girl—"

"A boy."

"What?"

"Never mind!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged Sakura. "Let's go."

Sakura quickly obliged and shoved the leaf barrier she made. She was being pulled rather harshly when she tumbled and yelped. Sasuke looked back and released her wrist. "What—" He did not need to inquire. Sakura's legs were bleeding and she was embracing them protectively. Sasuke looked around as if trying to curse all the trees there and then after a heavy inhale-exhale, he knelt on one knee and then carried Sakura with both arms. "Don't move much." He said softly but sternly.

"T-thank you…" Sakura whispered and then placed her arms around his neck.

Sasuke cursed inwardly and then started walking away from the lake. His eyes were kept forward but he could feel Sakura's look on his face. The walk seemed to last forever and the path seemed to extend farther when he felt irritable. "Why are you looking at me like I'm some kind of—"

"A hero?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but got silent for a few more minutes.

"Sasuke," Sakura eyed him and then said, "Do you hate me?"

"What's the point of asking that?" he answered rather evasively.

"Just answer me."

Sasuke looked down on those pretty emerald orbs which sent him turning away.

"Obviously…" he grunted.

"…"

"Obviously not." Something forced those words out of his lips. But then he quickly added, "But of course I still find you annoying."

The pink head let out a weak laugh that, for some reason, made the Uchiha smile.

"You're smiling!" Sakura pointed out excitedly.

"No way…" the innocent smile was quickly washed from his face.

"Well… you were…" she said while ignoring the pain building up in her legs.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"So what if I was smiling?"

"Then you're admitting that you were doing so."

"Whatever…fine… I was smiling." Sasuke thought that their conversation was utterly stupid.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Sakura tightened her hold around his neck. "Why were you smiling?"

"I was… imagining." Sasuke lied. He didn't really know how Haruno pulled out his talkative side.

"About what?"

"Do you _have _to know _everything_?"

"There's nothing wrong with asking." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "I was imagining heaven." When he paused, Sakura did no speak but eyed him with question. "I was imagining what I'd do the second I get there. They'd certainly expect me to avenge myself." His onyx eyes reflected the paling moonlight revealing not a loathsome but a puzzled expression. His words seemed not to match the emotion swirling in his eyes.

"Wait." After seconds of silence, Sasuke lowered Sakura against a tree and then sat with his head back. "Let me just rest for a while."

Sakura observed how close Sasuke was to her. It only made her sad because she knew that the Uchiha of her past would never come back. Sasuke was not the Sasuke she loved before. She could not make him stay. She knew it and she was ready for the painful impact of truth.

But then, Sakura could not help but smile to herself. At least for a few days, she was rejoined with her beloved. _I must stay contented._ She thought as she tore a piece of her clothing and wrapped it around her legs to ease the flow of blood. She was finishing the knot when an explosion from afar sent light in all directions. Sasuke bolted upright while Sakura involuntarily clapped her hands on her chest. The explosion was, as they both reckoned, from the car.

"The aide must come in a few minutes the explosion—"

"The locket!" Sakura partially shouted.

"What?" Sasuke felt it was not the time to discuss futile things.

"The locket!" Sakura said while trying to keep her voice from panic. "I must have dropped it somewhere!"

"I have it." The Uchiha searched his pocket only to find out that it was empty.

"Sasuke?"

_It must have slipped when I fought that Haku._ "It's lost." He looked up and saw that the sky was of lighter hue and was already starless. It was an indication that the dawn was nigh. They stayed there for a few more minutes: Sakura was looking around while Sasuke was just observing. Five minutes had passed when a sound of a helicopter passed them. The leaves followed the motion of the wind which told Sasuke where it was heading. "Come on." He knelt down to take Sakura but the pink head managed to stand with the aide of a tree.

"I'm not going." She spoke earnestly.

"Now what?" The Uchiha snarled as he followed the source of the disturbed wind. "It goes this way—"

"I'm not going… not without the locket!"

Sasuke didn't have the time or the energy to argue. "Look Haruno," he looked around and then sighed, "This _is a forest_. Do you expect us to find it in this large area?"

"Yes!" Her tone was desperate and solid. "Because in this large area you also found me!"

The Uchiha was taken aback and his eyes dug deeply into those emerald orbs once more. "Fine… let's go find that locket of yours." He surveyed her and asked. "Could you walk?"

_It's not mine but yours._ The pink head nodded and she made a few steps towards him. The Uchiha observed the surroundings before extending his hand to her.

"Wha—"

Sasuke shrugged exasperatedly and grabbed not Sakura's wrist but her hand. He did not see her blush for he turned away quickly. He tried to recall where he fought with Haku though it had dawned on him that it was impossible. Unknown to him, Sakura noticed how often he'd glance secretly over his shoulder to check if Sakura could not longer walk. She also felt that he'd slow down whenever she had a hard time following his speed. One thing that did not change was how gentle yet firm his hold was.

They had gone a couple of feet when Sasuke yelled "get down!" He pushed Sakura down and got hit by some needles. Though it terribly hurt, he pulled one off and scanned the area for the assailant. Out of the diminishing shadows, the same man named Haku jumped overhead and dived down to Sasuke with a needle in each hand. Sasuke successfully fended himself and then he attacked Haku when he had the chance.

The battle lasted for minutes and Sakura, on the other hand, did not know exactly what to do. She just watched the two men slay each other. Blood escaped from their opened skin and they splattered the green ground with red. _Sasuke…_ She clasped her hand over her mouth when Haku had stabbed Sasuke at the right chest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out and was suddenly silenced when Haku turned to face her.

"If you don't want to get hurt, better come with me peacefully." The long haired guy said.

Sakura's eyes moved from Sasuke who was at the ground then to Haku who was approaching her. She was trapped and she did not know what to do anymore…

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Sasuke suddenly kicked Haku from behind, making him drop the needles her had. The long haired guy turned to Sasuke and was about to attack him again when he felt a sharp protruding stab from behind once more. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw the trembling pink head with a blood stained needle directly hitting Haku.

"I—I'm—" Sakura didn't have the strength to say anything worth hearing. She was terribly shaking from head to foot with both her hands still around the needle she used to dig through Haku's flesh.

Haku smiled and fell towards the ground with a loud thud. The bloody needle was still on his back and Sakura was still wide-eyed and shocked that she actually killed a man. After grueling seconds, she rushed to Sasuke who was also hit.

"You're going to be fine… it's not too deep…" Sakura mumbled fast as she checked his state. As she performed her first aid, she occasionally looked at him, teary-eyed, muttering "sorry" and "thank you". Sasuke, however, was just lying there with eyes on her the whole while.

_Why does it feel so cold when she's near? Is it because you're afraid to feel attached? Is it because you do not want to get too hurt if ever you part again?_

Sasuke closed his eyes and countered the words. _I want to leave… I do not like my life here… Leave me alone… I am not you…_

_Why can't you accept that you recognize emotions beyond words?_

_It's because… those emotions are yours and never mine. If you died… you're dead and I am not you or going to be you in any way._

"Darn conscience…" Sakura heard him mumbled.

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly as she looked up and saw the helicopter right above them, "come on…"

Sasuke pushed himself up and watched the man in the chopper lower a net ladder.

"We need a stretcher—"

"I can climb up Haruno." Sasuke said sternly.

The ladder was lowered for them to go up. Sasuke urged Sakura to climb up first and he followed next. In a matter of seconds, Sakura reached the helicopter and waited for Sasuke to get up but something happed… Three consecutive needles shot up, hitting Sasuke at vital parts when he was just four rungs away.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted and dived to the edge to hold his hand but she was too late. Their eyes met for a moment but in a second or two, Sasuke lost contact with the ladder and he fell back straight to earth. Sakura was being held by the other men in the helicopter as she shouted with all her remaining strength.

_Everything seemed to work under the slowing down machine…_

Sasuke's onyx eyes were once more engulfed by those emerald orbs but soon, he lost them… He was falling back and he could see at the helicopter, Sakura was yelling his name; she was crying and screaming herself sore. He felt the gravity defy the speed of his fall for he had his eyes on her for a long time…

_Now tell me… why do you still look up?_

_Perhaps… I am getting it…_

The wind flew past him, reminding him how far he had gone from the helicopter. He could not longer see the girl above.

_Getting what?_

He closed his eyes.

_I'm getting the reason why I smiled…_

* * *

**END**

Sorry for another weird crappy chappie! And yes, the last scene was, he was falling back to the forest. And Sasuke is no psycho. It's just the conscience of his past telling him what he really felt. Confusing? Hope you liked it.

Um… maybe I'll only ask for reviews… thanks.


	6. Fatal Obsession Part Two

**Note to the reader: **Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, someone asked: if the condition prohibits Sasuke from hurting humans, why could he attack Haku? Um, the condition states that Sasuke could not hurt a mortal unless he has a valid reason to do so. Self-defense, I believe, falls under those "valid reasons".

And yes, you might be wondering where Itachi had gone to. That would be answered soon. (Winks)

**Summary: **Fear beats hard work when it comes to getting what you want badly.

**CHAPTER VI- Fatal Obsession Part Two**

"He broke some bones but he's going to be fine. He would not be able to speak for a day or two. He wouldn't be able to move his limbs for a week or so."

_Where…am I…? _Sasuke thought though his eyes remained closed.

"How about his injuries?"

_Itachi? _Sasuke recognized the voice of his brother.

"He's recovering fast. No need to worry."

"Thank you Dr. Haust."

_Doctor… Haust…? _Sasuke seemed to find the name familiar.

"He's been my patient ever since he came here so it's really my pleasure to take care of him now." He felt two gentle taps on his shoulder. "Well, excuse me gentlemen, I have another patient." The door opened and closed right away.

"Got into trouble again?"

Sasuke's eyes moved under their lids. He wanted to move but his body did not oblige.

"Good thing Kisame saw you fall. If he had not killed that person, you might have died." There was a pause. "Too bad you left him there… if only Kisame's condition was worse, he might have died as well."

_Haku? _Sasuke suddenly recalled that he got hit while climbing up the rope ladder. The scene came back at him and those emerald eyes showing panic and pain appeared again. He could no longer remember what happened next. Perhaps he blacked out…

The silence was occupied by the sounds of the hospital machines attached to him. He felt that his whole body was drained of its full strength when he opened his half-lidded eyes. He caught sight of Itachi sitting by his bedside with a cool expression.

"Ohaou otouto…" Itachi's lips curled into a seemingly evil smile. "You shouldn't wake up yet. You have only slept for four hours."

Sasuke's eyes moved from Itachi's blood red orbs to Kisame's fishy face. He parted his lips by millimeters but no sound came out. His onyx eyes closed again and he felt himself crave for sleep. He sensed a light movement beside him and then someone kissed his forehead. "Get well fast or else I'll have Sakura at the altar in no time—and I guess you wouldn't like that." After which, there were footsteps heard and the door opened and closed for the second time. Now that he was alone, thought came swirling at the same time. He thought of what happened recently:

He thought of Father Luis… he asked himself why the old priest was terrified of his appearance.

He thought of Itachi… he asked himself why he let the older Uchiha revive his past incestuous feelings.

He thought of Gaara and Neji… he asked himself why they knew his past.

He thought of Sakura… he terribly questioned himself why he needed to put up with her and at the same time _enjoy it_. He became curious of what he did feel for her before…

He thought of heaven… he asked himself why he drank from the Fountain of Oblivion. That was the vital explanation to all those questions and yet he could not remember the reason.

He thought of himself… He wanted to know if he was interested in knowing his past… perhaps he was now…

Sasuke's thoughts were startled by the door. Soft careful steps came afterwards as the door closed. _Haruno? _He opened his eyes slowly and to his mild surprise, he saw Kabuto instead.

"Sasuke, I thought you looked worse." A sinister smile crossed his face. He lifted the rim of his glasses and then looked out the window. Sasuke noticed that Kabuto was not in his nurse uniform but he had an injection in his hand.

"How are you?" the silver head asked. "Oh… haha… I forgot that you could not speak. Your vocal nerves were slightly severed because of the acupuncture needles. Two hit you here." He pointed at an area of his own neck. Kabuto turned away from the window and approached Sasuke's bed. "Master Orochimaru wanted to see you personally but, of course, he couldn't." He saw no sign of emotion in the Uchiha's eyes making him think why. "So he sent me to check on you and…" he took the cap off the injection, "to give you a gift."

When Sasuke saw the injection and Kabuto's smile, he became afraid. He didn't know why but the injection projected some kind of warning to him. _Dammit… _His eyes bore signs of panic and mistrust. He knew that he was in trouble since he could not move. He parted his lips but no sound came.

"See you around Uchiha…" After that statement, he injected the substance into him. The Uchiha could not fight Kabuto off and he could only curse inwardly. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke felt his heart beats quicken… his eyes suddenly shot up and he gasped for breath. Everything became vague and Kabuto's triumphant look vanished into darkness.

In a flash, everything went still…

Sasuke saw himself falling down from the clouds… he fell right into a pool… the pool became thousands of hands touching every inch of him—literally… he looked up and saw that the clouds turned crimson… it began to rain… he looked up again and saw Sakura lying on a cloud drinking blood… at that point, he began to laugh like a maniac…

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's eyes opened and felt like his throat was being grated… scratched at different intervals of pain… There were several nurses began checking him as one slowly injected a depressant into his bloodstream. Sasuke's eyes gradually closed and his heart beat slowed down. His status returned to normal as he fell back into slumber.

* * *

Two days passed and Sasuke recovered his voice. The nurses occasionally went in to his room but no one explained what happened. He had no visitor until one morning. And unexpectedly, Neji and Gaara came.

"How many times did you fall that night? Twice?" Neji practically laughed about it but there was concern in his voice.

"Shut up. If you don't know the feeling of that, be my guest. You should try it sometimes." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No thanks. In the first place, I am in the right state of mind so I don't go jumping down a cliff without any support. And secondly, I am not the one under probation. So I don't have to risk my life for someone." Neji replied coolly.

"Why did you two come here anyway?" the Uchiha asked after seconds of being annoyed.

"To check on you. What else?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"I'm fine." He said flatly.

"I _can _actually see that." Neji pointed his look at Sasuke's bandaged limbs.

"If you're here to piss me _thank you_ but I already am." Sasuke snarled.

Neji's look suddenly sharpened and was about to retaliate when the door opened. Sasuke's eyes darted to the door then back to the two but they were gone.

"I heard voices." Said an old doctor who approached Sasuke. After receiving no reaction from the Uchiha and after carefully observing his face, the doctor's eyes became watery and a weak smile crossed his face. "It's…really you… yes… a miracle…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot what Itachi said." The doctor sighed heavily and wiped his eyes. "Never mind Sasuke…" he limped to the bed with a cane in one hand and a record in another.

"How is Haruno?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Miss Haruno is in a better state than you. The hospital will release her in a day or two. You, on the other hand, have to stay for at least a week or earlier." He stopped and checked Sasuke's immobile arms. "You will be able to move your arms soon."

The raven head was silently observing the old doctor's face before speaking. "What did Kabuto inject me with?"

"Who?"

"Kabuto. A nurse from this hospital."

"I am not aware of anyone who's in charge of you by the name of Kabuto." The old doctor paused, thinking. "Do you mean this Kabuto was the one who injected you with Charlatan?"

"Char—what?" The Uchiha's eyebrows met.

"It was Charlatan that was injected to you."

"What's that?"

"It's a kind of drug which is fatal in the long run. It triggers hallucinations… and also damages your internal organs greatly." The doctor's eyes were sullen. He recalled the past Sasuke whose life depended on drugs and sex. Now that Charlatan was introduced to his body again, he might unconsciously crave for it once more.

"Sasuke, I have to warn you not to take that again." The doctor limped towards the door muttering, "I have to report this" to himself.

"Hey," the Uchiha called, "may I know your name doctor?"

"Haust… Dr. Haust." He smiled sadly and went out.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was over delighted to have his arms mobile again. With the incident off his mind, he quickly asked his nurse to get him a wheel chair. The next thing was, he was speeding to the elevator and his nurse was running after him.

"Mr. Uchiha…" the female nurse managed to get in the elevator before the doors closed. "You… shouldn't… go… without… me…" the unfortunate nurse was panting hard and her hands were on her chest.

"Just leave me _alone_." The stubborn Uchiha crossed his arms defiantly. His eyes waited for the letter 'G' to light up. When the elevator stopped at the third floor, Dr. Haust came in and saw the two. "Good morning. How are your arms?"

"They're _fine_." He replied dryly. The nurse rolled her eyes and commented.

"Doctor, Mr. Uchiha decided to run off without me."

"Didn't you hear me? I—am—fine." Sasuke glared at the nurse.

"Room 420, sixth floor." Dr. Haust winked at him.

"What?" Sasuke, who was quite surprised, asked.

"I believe you want to go to the information desk on the ground floor. It's no need… I know her room."

The Uchiha blushed slightly and turned away.

"And Miss Aya, you could let him go on his own."

"But—"

"He's going to be alright." Dr. Haust nodded towards Sasuke. "Oh," he looked at the panel and said, "here you go—sixth floor."

The doors slid open and Sasuke rolled his wheel chair out. He looked over his shoulder and watched the doors close. After wondering if he had been acquainted with the old doctor before, he moved on. The corridor seemed empty for only a few people walked along it. He scanned the doors for room 420 until he saw himself in front of it.

The Uchiha knocked. No response. He turned the knob silently and saw something which infuriated him. There was a man with round black shades sitting by Sakura's bedside. Their hands were together and it seemed as if Sakura had just stopped laughing. It took them seconds before they noticed Sasuke's dagger looks.

"Sasuke, come over here." The pink head pulled her hand back and motioned the Uchiha to get in. After seeing his state, she smiled and spoke with a medic's tone. "I think I should stop worrying. I am glad you're well."

"Yeah… obviously _you're _glad." Sasuke glared at Shino who stood up and moved away.

"So it's true that you're back." Shino said softly and placed his hands in his pockets. _And still, you're too possessive._

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

Sakura and Shino exchanged looks. "Oh, yes, this is Aburame Shino. You two have met before but only for a few times."

There was no response from Sasuke.

"I think he wants to know what's in your hand." Shino fixed his shades which blocked his eyes from the Uchiha's death glare.

Sakura immediately recalled that Shino held her hand a while ago. "This? Shino showed me a caterpillar." She held out her palm to let the Uchiha observe the black and red spiny caterpillar. "Shino was just entertaining me… I used to fear them until—"

"—_this _Shino came." Sasuke finished her sentence. "I think you're still busy." He made a gesture that he was about to go when Shino took the caterpillar from Sakura's hand and bid her good bye. He walked towards the door, paused and looked at the Uchiha at the corner of his eyes.

"I believe jealousy is a good sign of affection." He muttered so that only Sasuke could hear. Aburame went out without another backward glance leaving Sasuke somewhat between defiant and embarrassed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's eye brows went up in question.

The Uchiha was looking down on his bandaged legs and his lips didn't move to answer.

"By the way, I have to thank you for saving my life there." She smiled weakly.

"I just did that so that I could go back immediately." Sasuke replied with his eyes still averted.

"…I know." She replied silently.

No words passed between them for a moment until Sasuke looked up to her and said, "Sorry… I didn't retrieve the locket."

After mentioning the locket, Sakura suddenly burst into crying. Her hands covered her pale face and her hair fell allover her face. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He bit his lip and moved his arms as if trying to stop her from crying. Panic dwelt in his mind as he looked at the door hoping that no one would come in.

"Haruno—"

"If I w-wasn't s-stupid enough to stay a-and look for it—"

"—hey—"

"—you sh-shouldn't b-be in this s-state! I should n-not have stabbed—" a sob interrupted her words and she began crying again.

Now he got it. Sasuke remembered that Sakura stabbed Haku at the back to kill him. And he knew well that attempting to kill someone for the first time was a big deal—especially those who were not trained.

"Don't—stop thinking that way." He moved closer to her bed. He pushed himself up the bed with all the strength of his arms.

"Sasuke—"

"I'm just sorry okay?" Sasuke retaliated with a slightly higher tone. He sighed and shook his head. "Look, Haruno, I don't know why but… would you _please _stop crying?" he took Sakura's hands off her face. _What is this feeling? Who dictates me these words? _He surveyed her face closer. _You do. _A voice replied. "If you cry, then they would definitely kill me." He was referring to the judges of heaven.

Sakura laughed softly and placed her hair behind her ears.

Sasuke looked around and took a red round band from the desk. "Turn around."

"What?" Sakura wiped her eyes with a finger.

"Your hair is a mess."

Sakura obliged and quickly moved so that her back was turned to Sasuke. Without a word, the once obnoxious Uchiha began fixing Sakura's pink mane gently. He brushed her hair with his fingers and carefully tied it with careful hands. Sakura felt Sasuke's palm brush up the back of her neck as he finally fixed her pink tress.

After doing the unexpected action, Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke looking right at her. His eyes were passionate but calm. It was as if she was seeing the same old Sasuke who she forever loved. She smiled and in a quick motion, she launched herself to Sasuke. Her arms tightly surrounded his neck and her face was buried at his shoulder.

"H-hey—what—" Sasuke blushed scarlet and tried to get Sakura off him but his arms did not move. Did he really want her to get off him? Only his heart knew…

* * *

A week had passed boringly before Sasuke. He simply waited for Dr. Haust's last instructions and reminders before tracking his way out of the hospital. Sasuke got a call from Sakura, who was released days earlier, that she would fetch him. She added with emphasis that he must wait for her. "Newly released patients should be guided accordingly." He recalled her say. But stubborn and proud as Sasuke was, he got out alone and walked along the main road.

His short tour that afternoon did not go futile for he found himself back in a _very _familiar place. Sasuke ambled further and reached a structure which was apparently closed. A note said: Open from seven pm till three am. _A night bar._ He thought as he pushed the unlocked door open.

The place was slightly disarrayed. Some chairs in upside-down position were on the tables. There were still tissue papers and cigarette butts on the floor. The place smelled strongly of beer, smoke and money. The bat had a few unclean shot glasses and some uncorked wine bottles. Dimmed rays of light penetrated the gaps of the blinders which covered the windows. The light lit a path which led to a corridor with doors at either side. As he walked towards the corridor, his footsteps echoed. Some doors were open and a distinct scent filled the air.

Sasuke could not be mistaken… it was the scent of sex.

He opened a room and saw that it was neater than the rest. His onyx eyes wandered from one corner to another and they ended up on the red bed sheet. _I could not be wrong… _He closed the door behind him and approached the bed. _I know this place. _Sasuke felt the urge to climb up the bed and search for something under the pillows. There, he found a brown pack of cigarettes with one left for smoking. _I've been here._ How he knew where the pack was hidden puzzled him all the more. Sasuke was getting a lot more convinced that he was once a human who tackled this path.

If he found the other pieces of his memory, he'd definitely understand why he drank from the fountain. And perhaps, he would also comprehend his past and the people in it.

Sasuke stretched his arm and opened a drawer from the bedside desk. He pulled out a lighter and placed the last cigarette between his lips. Sasuke was unsure with what he was actually doing but he smirked to himself and lit the cigarette anyway. As the Uchiha inhaled the mint flavor of the cigar, his mind became at ease… He lied down, his eyes straight at the ceiling, as he puffed out smoke from his supple lips. He felt like his body was alleviated of worldly affairs and troubles. A smile voluntarily crossed his face and his eyelids lowered.

He continued to smoke… he needed this heaven… badly. He could hear his own heart beat and he was even entertained by the sound of his breathing…

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

After minutes, he fell asleep and the finished cigarette fell from his lips to the bed.

…

…

…

"Who is he?"

…_What?_

"Wait, call the boss."

_Who's there?_

"Oh my… I think I recall this guy…"

"I know! I know! He's Uchiha Sasuke!"

The Uchiha opened his eyes upon hearing his name being mentioned. After rubbing his eyes to clear the vague image, he saw three women with badly done make-up around him. They were surveying his face intently.

"No way… he's—"

"What's the commotion all about?" A plump lady wobbled into the room with a tobacco stuck in her mouth. "The bar will open any minute now! Get yourselves—" She stopped when she caught sight of the drowsy Uchiha lying on the bed.

The three women retreated when the woman moved closer to Sasuke.

"What's your name boy?"

"Wha—?"

"Name… your name?"

"Sasuke." He managed to sit upright and he observed the room.

"You look familiar boy." The plump lady spat as she tilted his face with his chin. "Are you applying for this job?"

"What job?"

"Yes, you slept here… you owe us one. You could take Hojo's place first." She turned her back on him and went towards the door. "Get yourself ready. The customers are waiting." And with just that, the door shut.

Sasuke slid off the bed and tried to walk but his legs trembled with instability. He fell to his knees and got his arms on the bed. _Dammit… what's happening?_ But his question was not answered. The door slowly opened and a sluttish woman entered. The candles around served as the light which illuminated the features of the person. Sasuke managed to get up the bed and panted heavily. He didn't notice that the woman was already taking off whatever's left on her. And as soon as he noticed her, she was already devouring Sasuke.

"_Here is your new home." Said a man with a sly smile as he introduced the fourteen-year-old Sasuke to a couple of people._

_Sasuke looked up to the long-haired man and followed him into the room. _

"_Here's your room for now on."_

"_Thank you." Sasuke smiled. Being alone in the world at a young age, he needed a guiding hand before him._

Sasuke was shaken awake by a knock on the door. He was naked on the bed with just a blanket to conceal his god-damn-sexy body. He sat up and saw a stranger walk up into the room. The man four one thousand bills on the desk and approached the Uchiha. Sasuke, because of his weakness, could only follow his lead…

"_Where are you going?" little Sasuke asked the man. "You're the only one I know here."_

_The man's yellow eyes glowed with subtle menace. "You'll know a lot more people, my Uchiha. But for now, I need to go somewhere else." He smiled and left Sasuke in the room._

_The next thing Sasuke knew, he was crying out loud as strangers fucked him all night. Both men and women tasted him and though he tried to go, he just couldn't… until he got used to it… until he enjoyed it… until he lived by it… for years…_

The door shut after the fifth stranger left. Sasuke was lying on the bed. He was panting, drenched in sweat, hard and sticky. His fists clenched as he thought of all the shards of memory which flooded his mind. The feeling of being raped by strangers was relived that night…

_The yellow-eyed man came back just before the bar closed. He went straight to the room and saw Sasuke still being harassed by a handsome teen. When the teen noticed that he was being watched, he stopped and began clothing himself in a slow manner._

"_It's enough?"_

_The teen's eyes twitched. An angered look was fixed on his face as he wore his shirt. His eyes, which bore two different colors, were fixed on the other man's yellow orbs. As soon as he had clad himself, he walked out without another glance. _

_Sasuke began to cry softly, his hands clenched into a small ball of fury and shame. The long-haired guy sat at the bed and took out a pack of cigarettes. "Here, this will ease the pain."_

_Sasuke did not budge at first. He felt a cold hand brush against his waist down to his pelvic bone. While his back still faced the man, he took one and the man lit it up for him. At first, he chocked because of the smoke but after some more trials, he got used to it._

"Boy, get yourself fixed." Someone spoke from outside. "The bar is closing." The same voice of the plump woman brought his senses to present. She knocked thrice after her statement and moved to the other room. Sasuke pushed himself up slowly and surveyed the dark ambiance of the room. The candles burned out and the curtains covering the windows dimmed the room all the more.

He slid off the bed and used the wall for support. Sasuke didn't feel like leaving the room. He wanted to sleep though the night and perhaps forget what happened and what he recalled from the past. _Who is he?_ He asked. _So…it's all about sex._ He told himself humorlessly. Sasuke groped his way towards a full-length mirror and stared at his nude body. He traced the kiss marks all-over his body with his fingers and then sighed heavily. _What am I thinking?_

* * *

The phone rang that midnight at Sakura's house. Hoping that it was Sasuke, she almost stumbled over a low stool just to get it immediately.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I-It's Ino." Sakura was slightly surprised because Ino's voice was trembling.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"C-Could you come here? Shikamaru's abroad and my maids are missing." Ino paused and then continued with a lower tone. "And our electricity was cut off. I have called someone to fix it. There's a lot of weird things happening and—" Ino stopped when it suddenly rained. "I feel like someone's here."

The rage of thunder and lightning scared Ino making her drop the call. Sakura was alarmed by Ino's fear. She knew well that her best friend was brave so it was a mystery why she suddenly felt terrified. Sakura, forgetting all about Sasuke, took her umbrella and called a taxi cab.

She was dropped off by the driver at an intersection. So she walked her way towards the Nara mansion. She rang the doorbell but no one answered. To her surprise, the gate was even open. As she walked towards the front door, she eyed the enormous structure. The lights were out and some windows were left open. Sakura lowered her umbrella and knocked thrice. The door swung open revealing a dark sofa set.

"Ino?" her voice echoed though out the mansion but the thunder was the only thing that responded. Sakura felt the chill of the midnight breeze up her spine. She placed her umbrella down and sauntered up the staircase. The lightning flashed through the windows, casting numerous shadows on the path.

"Ino? Where are you?" Sakura tried to call out but the thunder drowned her voice.

She reached the second floor and at the exact moment, the lightning flashed and it cast someone's shadow on the wall. "Aaah!" Sakura screamed and moved back nearly toppling a large vase. She quickly returned the stability of the vase and walked further. "I-Ino?" A door of a room swayed open because of the wind. She, feeling the darkness on her path, gulped hard. Sakura managed to hold the door knob and closed the door behind her. She walked over the carpet… getting closer to the four poster bed. There was a figure on the bed but she couldn't see well.

"Ino?"

No response.

Sakura continued to towards the bed… she needed to see Ino… she touched the bed sheet and to her fear, it was … wet. Her chest was pounding with terror… her eyes were round… she didn't want to expect this…

Finally, a powerful strike of lightning revealed the scene:

Sakura saw Ino lying on the bed with stabs all-over her. A knife was pierced right at her womb…killing her child instantly. Ino was in a position of great stress—as if she struggled 'til her last breath. Her eyes were still wide open and her lips were parted allowing blood to ooze freely. The bed sheet was tainted with fresh blood…

Sakura stood there… her mind was dulled by the traumatizing scenario. Her emerald orbs were fixed at Ino's blank eyes which seemed to stare back at her.

…_god…_

The lightning lit the room again and a man in a corner was unconcealed. He had blood on his body, a knife on his hand and he possessed two grave-looking sheepish eyes…

* * *

**END**

Thanks and please help me… what is the right spelling of 'otouto'? If I am wrong please correct me. More mysteries eh? We'll be solving them one at a time. (wink)

I know it's choppy so forgive me. (sniffs)


	7. The Uchiha Manor

**Note to the reader: **Waaah! Sorry for the late update!

**Summary: **What was it that was hidden deep in the Manor?

**CHAPTER VII- The Uchiha Manor**

Late that midnight, a man arrived at a seemingly abandoned house stated at the outskirts of the city. That man was drenched in rain and his appearance was stained by blood. Though the environment was dark and uncomfortable, a satisfied grin was on his face. His eyes, uncovered by glasses, were gleaming with triumph. He walked into the house while cleaning his eyeglasses with his shirt. His footsteps on the creaking floorboard halted when another man on a wheel chair appeared before him.

"I'm done with her." The man who came in reported with a mild tone.

A low amused hiss came from the wheel chaired man. "If only Haku managed to get her—wait a minute Kabuto…" he lifted his chin on the back of his palm. "Tell me… you could have taken her instead of killing her best friend. So why take her life?"

"Master Orochimaru," Kabuto wore his glasses and fixed it with his index finger. "I'm just trying to ensure that she'll do her job once I get her."

"I see." Orochimaru smiled to himself. "Weakening the prey before capturing its meat."

The silver pony tailed guy nodded. "Anyway Master," Kabuto's eyes suddenly landed on the burning candle which served as their dim light, "are you certain that the person you call Sasuke _is _Sasuke?"

Orochimaru looked curious and slightly addled. "By what reason are you asking such thing?" He placed his hand on where the Uchiha shot him years ago.

"He seems not to remember you." Kabuto walked towards a cabinet and took out an unused candle. "When I mentioned your name, he did not react."

The yellow eyes of the listener grew small. He watched Kabuto light the new candle before giving a reply. "That is something new… but insignificant." Orochimaru moved his wheel chair to the barred window and observed the rain through the gaps of the wood. After thinking for a moment, he eyed Kabuto and smiled. "Prioritize the girl and maybe he'll remember me once we get her."

A slight nod was the response of the silver head.

"And Kabuto," he noted, "you're bleeding."

Kabuto looked down on his arm which bore a large deep cut made by blade. His grey eyes followed the slow flow of blood and his face suddenly showed sadistic joy. "A friend decided to greet me with a knife."

* * *

The Nara mansion remained in darkness and the elements of the rain were the only sources of sound. Silence penetrated deep into the mansion reaching a room where two people stood with a body in between them. One of the two was a man at the corner of the room. The knife clasped in his hand was visible and his eyes which bore two different colors appeared dark. The other person was a woman with a unique pink mane. Her emerald orbs were now fixed on the man. Her face was pale and panic-stricken. The body belonged to a mother stabbed to death. Her unborn child died with her.

The man knew right away that he was put in hot waters. He dropped the knife intentionally and carefully walked forward. "Sakura… it's—it's alright." He extended his hand but withdrew it when he noticed that it was bloody.

"Don't—don't come near me!" Sakura took steps back and shook her head slowly. "Hatake-sama… please… stay away…" She could not shout for some reason.

"Sakura, calm down… I won't hurt you." Kakashi moved further; his feet made contact with the blood on the floor making him stop.

"No! Stay—" Sakura halted moving back when she hit the door. She motioned her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it while watching Kakashi's movements.

"Sakura wait—" he extended his hand barely touching her shoulder. He didn't get to reach her because she screamed and opened the door. Sakura had fled the room and almost skipped the steps of the staircase. _Run fast… he killed her… _Sakura looked back when she reached half-way and saw Kakashi still following her. _He'll kill you! _Tears flowed freely from her terrified eyes. The lightning, accompanied by thunder, flashed causing Sakura to skip a heart beat. Her foot lost its balance and she stumbled down the last few steps. She fell forward, hitting the floor face first. Good thing she managed to save her face from the whole impact by automatically placing her arms before her.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Kakashi hurried downstairs and stretched out her hand to her.

_He's going for you next… _ Sakura felt a wet hand clasp her shoulder. _You're going to die._ She could not restrain her fear anymore. But she could not move any longer as well. There was only one thing she thought of doing—scream. "SASUKE!"

In a flash, a fist came in contact with Kakashi's face. He was sent backwards and he released Sakura in the process. Someone suddenly pulled Sakura up and enfolded her with an arm in a protective manner. She could feel the person's rapid heart beat and breathing. Whoever it was might have run all the way there. However, Sakura's attention was returned to Kakashi when the person holding her tensed. The silver head was already up and was massaging his cheek.

"Hatake… Kakashi…" the person suddenly muttered in disbelief.

At that very moment, Sakura looked up because she recognized the voice of the speaker. She was not mistaken—it was Sasuke. How he knew she was here, she didn't know.

Kakashi did not look surprised nor did he respond. He just looked at the two and vanished into the darkness. After some seconds of silence, Sakura embraced Sasuke tight and began crying out her fears on his chest. The Uchiha did not comfort her but he didn't push her away either. He just kept his arm around her while he looked down on his other hand which hit Kakashi earlier. _I… I remember him…_

Out of a sudden, the front door burst open. From their position they saw several headlights focused on them and there were policemen pointing their guns at them.

"Freeze! Get your hands in the air!" An officer motioned gestured the other policemen to proceed forward.

Sasuke finally released Sakura and faced the policemen. Sakura looked at the guns pointed at both of them and thoughts came swirling back in her head. _He's going for you next._

The media men came minutes after. They began interviewing the policemen and they also caught pictures of the bodies. Three maids were found hidden in the front yard bushes. They took shots of Ino in her bedroom. The reporters tried to squeeze information from Sakura and Sasuke but the Uchiha shoved the cameras away before they could even ask.

Sasuke noticed just now that he was becoming a lot more sensitive of Sakura's feelings. With only a glance, he could tell if she didn't want to do a certain thing. He also got used to holding her near him. Perhaps it was his protective behavior. But he was convincing himself that he was just doing all of those to get back to heaven…or was he?

After the futile inquiring of the media men, they were finally released. The two went home via taxi cab and no words passed the whole day.

Shikamaru got home six hours after and avoided all the interviews. He mourned over his wife and unborn child for the rest of the day and he was forced to stay in Chouji's house for the meantime. Shikamaru scheduled the burial four days afterwards and he requested Father Luis to preside over the ceremony. Friends from different places called to comfort him but he only asked the close ones to come.

* * *

The funeral was coincidentally scheduled at the first day of fall. All the preparations were done at the vast lawn behind the mansion. There was an aged tree there with a trunk having a diameter of a meter and a half. Its leaves were yellowing because of the season. A hole with the size of a coffin was already dug right in front of it.

Ino's coffin was in a covered spot of the lawn. The visitors were also there and there were snacks being served. They were given three hours to take last glances of Ino before the start of the ceremony. Shikamaru was guiding visitors to their seats and was thanking them for coming. Ten-ten was crying softly in her seat while Lee was patting her shoulder. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were nearest to the coffin. They were mumbling among themselves about how unfortunate Shikamaru was now that he was left alone. Naruto and Chouji were exchanging opinions about what transpired. The other guests were busying themselves with soft chatters.

By noon, a car stopped in front of the Nara gates. Inside the car were Sakura and Sasuke who were both in mourning clothes. Sakura was less dazed now but she retained her paleness. Sasuke had fully recovered from his weakness and he even volunteered to come with her.

"Haruno, why didn't you say it was Hatake?"

Sakura's eyes remained averted. "I…I don't know." She smiled and then asked. "How did you know that I was there?"

"I was passing the same street and… I just felt that you were there." He shrugged coolly. The Uchiha cocked his head to the right and then looked at his watch. "Go on Haruno. I'll be waiting here."

She eyed him as if asking why he would not come.

"It's not good to surprise them with a walking corpse." He replied. Sasuke had understood and believed that he was once mortal with a past to discover.

Sakura was immediately reminded that Sasuke was supposed to be dead based on everyone's knowledge. It would be inappropriate and awkward to shock everyone at the moment. She nodded and went out. She ambled straight to the burial place and was greeted by Shikamaru. She was embraced by most of her friends and was motioned to a chair to sit down. They began talking about their memories with Ino. Everyone was already at ease when they were called to proceed to the tree. Ino's coffin was brought there and then Father Luis was guided by Chris, his acolyte, towards the burial site.

On the other hand, Sasuke was sitting with his head against interlaced fingers. His onyx eyes were straight towards the window. He was surveying the Nara mansion with interest. Everything was a mess. It was either Sakura gets hurt or someone else gets killed. _I think I'm getting why I was brought here._ Someone or some people were out to get Sakura. First it was her mysterious attacker; second it was Haku and the latest was Kakashi. But actually, he was facing different enemies at both sides. Sasuke got Kabuto and that unseen Orochimaru to deal with too. He didn't know what they wanted from him in the first place. _Haruno needs protection… but that's favoritism. There are a lot of people who are in greater need of a guardian. There had to be another explanation._

But another question bugged him. Where was Itachi? Wasn't he the one who wanted to keep Sakura safe? Wasn't he the one who would kill him lest a scratch appeared on her skin? Itachi didn't even appear within those days before the funeral. _Maybe I need to ask Haruno what they want from her._ Sasuke crossed his arms and moved closer to the window.

The Uchiha hung his head backwards after the drover went out of the car to take some fresh air. He propped his head once more against his interlaced fingers and closed his eyes. _I need… to smoke… _Sasuke felt something land against his neck. His arms fell to his sides but his eyes remained closed.

"Is it taking its toll on you?" Someone asked. Perhaps that someone was the one who laid his head against his neck.

"…"

"Is _she _taking much of your time?"

"Kind of… but…" he felt that whoever it was moved closer to him.

"But what?"

"I think I would like to find out my past." Sasuke spoke softly. "And know what she was to me before."

"Sasuke, just come back to me in the end." There was a long pause. "I hate her. I'm sorry but I still hate her."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the speaker. "Neji?"

No one replied for the speaker was gone.

"They're finished?" the driver startled him when he went in the car once more. It seemed weird to him how time flew incredibly fast.

Sasuke looked outside and saw two people walking past the car. His eyes rounded upon recognizing one of the two people. He opened the door swiftly and caught up with the two. "Father Luis!"

Chris, the acolyte, looked back and said. "Uchiha, I'm sorry but—."

"My son—" Father Luis coughed and gripped Chris' arm to keep him from collapsing.

"Let me speak with him." Sasuke wasn't used to pleading but he did nonetheless.

"Alright." Chris led the two to a bench and settled the old man down. "But do not frighten him." He paused. "Because even though I believe that it is you, he might not."

Sasuke observed the blank stare of the old man and bit his lip. "He's blind?"

"Yes… since years before. Actually, months after you—well—died." The acolyte replied.

"Father Luis, could you not remember me?" Sasuke asked. "I am Sasuke, the one who—" a string of memory slipped into his head. "—confessed to you every night."

"My dear son is dead." The priest smiled sadly. "He died in my arms that night—"

"Listen to me Father—"

"How sad… he died without telling her."

"What?" Sasuke suddenly inquired.

"He died without giving her…" Father Luis opened his palm before him and sighed. "How sad…"

_It's not right to force him that I am Sasuke. _He thought and eyed the old priest for a moment. "What is your son supposed to give her?"

"He promised me that he would change and he would soon give the secret to her."

"Secret?"

"Don't take him too seriously Uchiha." Chris shook his head. "He's depressed and old. He might be making up things."

"Oh yes a secret… my son told me of something hidden deep in his room. It's sad… he died without giving her." Father Luis began to weep silently. "Deep in his abandoned room—how sad!"

"Come Father." Chris eyed Sasuke and supported Father Luis as he stood up. "You need to rest."

The old priest stood up and followed the acolyte.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to the priest. He didn't know what he wanted to do either. Secret? 'Her'? Abandoned room? He felt like he was playing a decoding game. The more he moved farther the more the things got complicated. And the more he got involved, the more danger came.

He watched the two walk away and sighed to himself.

"Sasuke?"

He turned and saw Sakura by the car. "Haruno."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Let's go."

The car moved slowly down the road. Sasuke looked down on his wrist watch and then looked up at the sky. The clouds had a nice orange hue due to the setting sun. It was beautiful yet sad. After pondering on what Father Luis said, he decided to go to the Uchiha residence. _A secret…? _He just knew that he had an old home he just didn't know where. But he was sure of his feeling that it was somewhere near.

"Sasuke, you've been too silent." Sakura noticed how his onyx eyes drifted to the sky.

"I've been thinking about my probable home."

"Home?"

"My real house… I'm sure it's just here somewhere though I am not really sure where it is." He replied. When he noticed that Sakura inclined her head in confusion, he added. "I need to see something for myself."

"Do you mean the Uchiha Manor?" she inquired once more.

"I need to go there tonight."

"Tonight?" Sakura sounded rather scared.

"And you must go with me." Sasuke said. "Who knows who would attack you next?"

* * *

By night, Sakura and Sasuke were directed by some people to what they called as the 'Uchiha Manor'. They even added that it was haunted. Sasuke laughed nonchalantly about it after hearing the rumor. He just continued walking down the street. As they moved further, the lights of the street posts grew dimmer. Sakura would often look back and note how far they were from the busy side of the city. The Uchiha, on the other hand, was sensitive of what his companion was feeling. He still moved forward without even looking back.

The Uchiha Manor was situated just beyond the outskirts of the city. It was believed that, years ago, it owned large hectares of farming land but it gradually lost its farmers because the place was industrialized. Now, the place was more of a mansion rather than a manor. It lost its farm lands and now, the abandoned decayed mansion remained as the testimony of its past feudal power. The path to the mansion was covered with decaying leaves and the trees which surrounded the Japanese-styled mansion were now leafless. The place was dark and cold. The front door was sealed with bars of wood while the windows were forced open perhaps by some kids who dared to see ghosts.

Sasuke walked up the stone path to the front door and halted in front of it. Sakura remained close to him while keeping an observant eye.

"I think there's someone here." The Uchiha surveyed fresh-looking drips of wax on the ground.

"I don't think this is a good idea Sasuke." Sakura was more of pleading to go than informing him of her portended danger.

"Come on." Sasuke pulled the right sliding door open after seeing that the seal was displaced.

Sakura only whimpered silently and hurried behind Sasuke. She opened her flash light right after Sasuke opened his. They walked over the creaking wooden floor towards the end of the foyer. Sasuke's light was straight on the path while Sakura's kept on moving in all directions. She was casting several shadow figures on the floor and walls making her horrified even more. She was also helplessly shaking badly that Sasuke couldn't help but eye her.

"Could you quit bumping me for a second?" Sasuke whispered before opening the door at the end of the foyer.

"I'm—I'm scared…" Sakura admitted.

A half-amused, half-irritated smile crossed his face. "You're afraid? Did you really believe that man who told us that there are ghosts here?"

Sakura did not reply.

"Here." He interlaced his fingers with hers. "I'm holding you alright? You'll be fine."

She still did not reply.

"Trust me."

_Trust me_. His words struck a chord of emotion in Sakura's heart. "Yes… I already do."

Sasuke opened the door and saw that they were in a corridor. He continued walking with Sakura keeping her pace despite her shaky knees behind him. It was silent and cold… dead cold. Sakura could hear moan like sounds from the walls. She didn't know it those were the howling of the wind or she was simply imagining them.

"Sasuke… let's go…" She moved closer to the Uchiha.

"We are already at the end of it." Sasuke opened another door at the end of the corridor and they saw themselves in an empty room.

"How do you even know where to go? We might get lost." Sakura looked around.

"I just feel it's here." The Uchiha muttered and headed for the staircase situated at the corner of the room.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a couple of hurried footsteps from behind.

"Did you hear that!" She looked really alarmed and pale.

"No."

There were obscure voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"There! There! Did you hear?" She was quickening her pace up the stairs.

"No, Haruno, I did not." Sasuke replied exasperatedly.

They reached the second floor and they found themselves in another corridor. There were windows which illuminated the floor. They saw several cracks and holes in the floor boards and the cool midnight breeze was touching their feet from underneath the cracks. Sakura seemed to want to jump on Sasuke to avoid feeling the air but she thought it was stupid. So she remained walking with him, staying as near as possible.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura sounded really terrified.

"Not yet. I think it's deeper…"

"What are we finding anyway?"

"I don't exactly know." Sasuke's voice faltered upon realizing that he too didn't know what he was there for.

"What—?" A loud scream was heard from below their floor.

"AAAH!" The scream made Sakura scream as well. She quickly embraced Sasuke's arm and squinted her eyes.

Sasuke didn't mock her any longer. He even looked alarmed now. He increased his pace and opened the door at the end of the corridor revealing a bed room with hanging fabrics at the ceiling. The windows were barred and the walls had holes. Two futons remained exposed on the floor and between them was a low table with an old lantern.

"Dead end." Sasuke muttered and moved the light of his flash light allover the room. "But I think—"

"Sasuke… could we just go home? Please…?" Sakura's eyes were welling up with tears. "Now?"

"We've gone deep into mansion now. Wait a minute—" He walked over one of the futons and pulled it off its position. There was a trap door revealed under it. "I think this is the way." Sasuke opened the door and coughed after releasing a lot of dust.

He went down first making Sakura obliged to follow. When they reached the floor below, Sasuke asked Sakura to stay before proceeding to the door they saw at the far end. The floor creaked dangerously when he walked past over them. Sakura had no choice but to stand there with a dimming flashlight at her hand. She flashed it in different directions, making her a lot more scared than secured. She was creating more shadowy figures than there already were.

Seconds had passed yet Sasuke had not come back. Sakura got tired of the silence so she decided to follow but the single step made the floor creak even louder causing her to draw back. "Sasuke… where are you?"

"Haruno, so you're here." Someone emerged from the darkness and it appeared to be Neji.

She quickly turned the flashlight to his direction and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Neji, have you seen—?"

"Sasuke? No… actually, I think you should never see him again." He was calm but his words showed loathing.

Sakura knew that Neji was like that so she was pretty much confused. "Neji, what are you talking about?"

"I must have never been good to you. Because you never were to Sasuke."

"I don't understand—"

"You always call out his name when you're in trouble and you never can stand for yourself." Neji crossed his arms. "You're useless… a burden."

Sakura bit her lip upon realizing the truth. Yes, she always screamed Sasuke's name whenever she needed help. He was always there to help her—to sacrifice himself… and yet…

"I really do not comprehend why he loved you… and it seems like it's starting all over again…" his eyebrows met. "You stole him from me."

"Neji—"

"Haruno?" another voice came from the other end of the room. Using the pale moonlight, Sakura could see Sasuke emerging from the doors wherein he exited. "Were you talking with somebody?"

"N-no." She eyed the spot where Neji was but he was gone.

Sasuke hid something shiny in his pocket and proceeded forward. Sakura moved towards him as well to ask about what happened. "Did you find what you're looking for?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered and looked around. "Well, let's go." He took a step and the floor underneath them creaked loudly. Their eyed met in alarm. But their reflexes were too slow.

"AAAH!" The floor gave in and both of them fell down with it. Sakura and Sasuke got crammed in a deep but small hole. The broken shards of wood bore against their skins making large gashes. Sakura's right knee was folded towards her while her left lower limb was crushed against Sasuke's. Sasuke's chin was right upon her shoulder and his arms were crammed against Sakura's chest. While Sakura's arms were at her sides. Sasuke's left thigh was right between Sakura's.

They coughed for several seconds and they tried to move but their movements caused unwanted erotic rubs. "This is no use." Sasuke tried to free his hands but ended up feeling Sakura's chest instead. "Sorry."

"I can't move backwards… er… my back…" Sakura could not lower her knee and the more he moved her limbs, the more Sasuke's thigh touched her crotch.

"Okay…how the hell could we—damn—escape this?" Sasuke breathed deep against Sakura's neck.

"I—don't know." She replied and tried not to pant for she could feel Sasuke's hands against her chest.

_This is bullshit._ Sasuke thought after some time.

Minutes passed and yet there was no change in their situation. They decided to alleviate the hopeless condition by a conversation. "Sasuke, I'm…sorry…"

"Why?" Sasuke closed his eyes to prevent dust to get into them.

"I… I keep on asking for your help. I can't defend myself." Sakura softly muttered.

"Sakura," for the first time he called her by name, "I don't know what came to your head but that's just silly." He tried to move again but his muscles were numb. "Not all could be physically strong. I am given strength and you are given brains. Strength is not the only basis of someone's worth." For some reason, his words seemed not his. "If you need help…" he moved turned his head slowly towards Sakura. "…just scream my name. Don't hold back." He smiled faintly. "I'm afraid…"

"Sasuke…"

"…that I might not hear your voice again if I come too late." He blushed slightly and then closed his eyes.

Sakura's eyes welled up again and she knew that she was just too happy. She was somehow hopeful that Sasuke would remember their past—perhaps gradually he was. They were looking at each other for three whole minutes; their lips gradually touched because of their closeness. They were breathing as one as they watched each others eyes glimmer under the dim moonlight.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke softly making his lips brush against hers. "Does it hurt?"

"What…these injuries? A bit—"

Sasuke moved his head closer to her pressing his lips against hers. That was actually effective for they forgot about the pain and numbness they were feeling. And within those seconds, Sasuke realized that he liked Sakura. It was sudden and abrupt but he knew it was true. He liked her and maybe it would gradually grow as time passes by. Their lips parted by millimeters and they went quiet.

Silence reigned for a few more minutes before someone overhead stopped near the hole. Sakura looked up and saw a familiar looking guy looming over them. "G-Gaara!" she cried out.

He did not reply but the hole suddenly widened slightly for some reason. He was able to get the two out in a slow cautious manner. After getting them out, he watched them pant before asking how they got there. Sakura explained how they ended up there and avoided mentioning Neji but Gaara knew it.

"You saw Neji right?" He crossed his arms. "Don't mind him."

"What about Neji?" Sasuke, the one who was clueless, asked.

"He's just jealous Haruno." Gaara turned their backs at them and vanished inch by inch. "Do not mind whatever he said." After those words, he disappeared.

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke to tell him not to ask her. They started walking towards the door and went to the next room. They found themselves standing in a dining hall which was distinguishable because of the low tables. Their flashlights were destroyed because of the event and they could only depend on the insufficient moonlight. They were silently walking towards another door when someone flashed light to their direction and a loud scream filled the air.

"AAAH!" the voices were loud and terrified.

"AAAAAH!" Sakura yelled.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke shouted and immediately, the screaming stopped.

Sakura was clinging to Sasuke when she noticed a familiar face. "Naruto? What—"

"Sakura-chan!" The blonde boy who was screaming as well pointed a trembling finger at her. "B-b-beside y-y-y-you!"

Sakura looked at her side but there was nothing there.

"T-T-THERE! S-S-SASUKE'S S-S-S-S-SOUL!"

"YOU DOPE." The Uchiha bellowed. Naruto's face became very familiar…he almost remembered every detail of him.

"ITSPOKEGODDAMMITIT'SBESIDEYOU!" Naruto almost fainted.

A vein popped in Sasuke's head. He stormed towards him and punched the blonde hard on the cheek. Sakura was rooted to the spot and she didn't know whether she was to laugh or feel sorry. She moved towards Naruto and kneeled beside him. But before she could speak, the door slid open and five more figures appeared with flashlights. Four of them shouted upon seeing Sasuke but the other one simply shook his head.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Sakura cried out making them stop. She recognized the five people: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ten-ten and Lee. Among the five, only Shino did not look shocked.

"I told you…" A silent mumble came out of Shino's lips.

Sakura sighed heavily and began pouring every detail in the shortest span of time. The others quickly understood what she was trying to say. But the explanation did not stop them from poking him to see if he was really alive. Sasuke became irritable and did not speak any longer.

"So why are you all here?" Haruno raised a question.

Ten-ten explained that Naruto saw someone who looked like Sasuke go into the Mansion. He begged them to go with him so that they might know if Sasuke's soul was lurking there.

"But Sasuke was not alone when he went here. He was with me." Sakura said.

"Well, I only saw the Sasuke-look-alike." Naruto nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a soft conversation from somewhere far. They froze for a moment and then looked at each other. Their eyes were speaking of the same thing: There were really _ghosts _there. Sasuke and Shino, though they did not usually agree, walked ahead towards the direction of the door. They led the others towards the room where the voices seemed to come from.

"Sasuke—" Sakura tugged his shirt.

"It's alright. There are no such thing as ghosts." The Uchiha rolled his eyes and moved the door slightly ajar. Everyone peeked through the small opening and saw two people.

One really looked like Sasuke. He got the same raven hair but his eyes were blood red. The other man in the room had a silver head and he had a cover on his left eye. They were talking intently about something so they didn't notice the ones peeking.

Sakura's eyes were round… her eyes followed the lips of the speakers. _Itachi?_ Her eyes drifted to the other and her lower lip trembled. _Kakashi?_ _What are they doing there?_

There was only one way to find out. But before she could move, the two had turned towards them.

"We have visitors." Itachi said softly.

* * *

**END**

I didn't realize that this had gotten long. -- wow… sorry for the choppy chapter. Ahaha… thank you.


	8. Fast Fact Fuck

**Note to the reader: **I only noticed it now… my chapters are getting longer and longer! Aw… well, that's fine right? I hope…

I've been already thinking of my next project. After _Angels_ I might start with _Mistaken Identity_. (And perhaps insert some Sakura-Sasuke one shots.)

And also, I found a mistake in chapter two. A GRAVE mistake. I have to replace the last statements in Chapter Two: The Condition. Just check it out… it's just a small change but the change made an important turn. I'll explain later. (Sigh) If the Akatsuki members are OOC, forgive me…I just know their names but not their real personalities.

**Summary: **Mysteries revealed! And Sasuke—well—got himself all wet.

**CHAPTER VIII- Fast Fact Fuck**

Itachi and Kakashi were looking at the eight people peering into the candlelit room through the small opening of the door. Most of them wanted to flee but were drawn to an unexplainable attraction. It was hard to tell if they were still thinking or simply dumbfounded. It took a long while before Kakashi stepped forward, sending a mild jerk up their shoulders. But that movement told Sakura otherwise. Her eyes bore intense fear making her fall back and hitting Sasuke in the process. The movement served as a wake up call to those still staring at the two individuals in the room. They began to move in panic but they got nowhere. The useless motions stopped when Kakashi spoke in a calm but commanding voice. "Stay still."

Like students, they obeyed their professor.

Kakashi sighed and slid the door open for all of them to enter. One by one they moved quietly into the room while taking glances of Itachi. He was accused of being a murderer before and that fear and distrust of him was still there. Everyone got in except Sasuke who stayed beside Sakura who also refused to get near Kakashi.

"Let the two stay there." Itachi called on Kakashi. He turned to the others and said. "What are you doing here?"

_He was the one I saw. _Naruto gulped hard as he looked into those crimson eyes.

"We thought you were just punks trying to defile the mansion." He added with still a blank tone.

He got no reply from the five.

"Fine. Leave now and don't try eavesdropping again." The older Uchiha's eyes swept to the two who were still outside. "Stay Sakura and Sasuke."

No one exactly knew why they obeyed without the slightest restrain—especially the two. Wasn't it intriguing enough why Kakashi was with Itachi? And they're even situated deep in a secluded place. But nonetheless, they were obedient. They made a few glances of their friends as they made their silent exit. The two, after the others vanished into the darkness, Sasuke and Sakura went in.

Their bodies were covered with gashes and bruises yet they showed no sign of pain. Sakura was squeezing Sasuke's hand as she drew past Kakashi. The silver head closed the door behind him and conversed with the older Uchiha with his sheepish eyes. _We have to do a lot of explaining. _

"What the hell are you doing with the killer?" Sasuke suddenly asked in an angered tone.

"Watch your mouth _otouto_." Itachi's voice was cool but grave. For some reason, he did not scold him about the bruises and injuries on Sakura. He just looked at them with those fatally captivating eyes. The environment was tensed by his expression but seconds after, his face lightened. "You had a great timing… you found us right after we discussed about you." The second 'you' was directed to Sakura.

"You are not answering me yet Itachi." Sasuke snarled.

"I think we need to explain _now._" Kakashi crossed his arms. His mood was a bit lighter than the older raven head.

"Sakura," Itachi turned to her, "Kakashi told me that you first met Kabuto in the hospital. And one night he showed you someone in the taxi cab."

"That's true." Sakura said softly, "I think he is a new nurse."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with curiosity in his eyes. The Kabuto who injected him with something was connected to Sakura too. So they had a common enemy all the while.

"He's not a new nurse." Itachi answered. "In fact, he _was _a nurse. Now, he got into the hospital without papers. The reason we know that is because Kakashi had constantly watched his moves while watching over you." He paused and nodded towards Kakashi. "That's why he managed to rescue you from him one night. Do you still recall?"

_I didn't remember what happened next. And the morning after, I just found myself sleeping beside Lt. Kakashi._ Sakura thought.

"But—"

"We're getting there Sasuke." The older said with a glare. He turned to Sakura and continued. "Kabuto was the same person who smashed the car with you inside. Kakashi was supposed to attack him but he managed to escape before an action was done. He did not get to rescue you either because Sasuke got you out before he did."

"But the next thing was different." Itachi began pacing the room. "I asked Kisame to bring Sakura to the Akatsuki but the car went overboard. Why?" He read the parted lips of his brother. "Someone suddenly blocked the car."

"Kabuto still I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"I guessed the same thing too but Kisame said that the person was different." Itachi replied with certainty.

"Who?" Sakura inquired.

"That, we don't know." Kakashi spoke after some time. He leaned against the wall and continued. "It's either that mysterious attacker is under Kabuto or they're of different groups."

"Or… whoever he was had something against Akatsuki." Itachi added. He paused and said. "Remember Haku?" Itachi asked Sasuke this time. "We found out that he was under Kabuto. He promised that his lover, Zabusa, would be restored to full health once he kills you…and threaten Sakura."

"The reason, we believe, is that Kabuto is playing safe. He knows that you're guarding her so if he eliminates you, it's a step to checkmate." Kakashi said with a nod.

"But Haku failed to kill you. He just sent you falling from the helicopter. Kisame, even though you left him there, killed him to save you from the last blow." The crimson-eyed Uchiha stated with a slight smile.

"But if the one who blocked the car was not for Kabuto, then that makes Haku's attack merely a plan but a complete coincidence." Sasuke thought loudly.

"Then we have more questions to solve." Itachi lit up another candle. "Let's proceed to the latest murder."

_Ino…_ Sakura thought as her head bent forward.

"Nara Ino," Itachi eyed Kakashi then Sakura, "was killed by Kabuto. We thought we had read his mind but we forgot one thing." He halted and said in a slow manner, "Ino is your best friend. We didn't realize that she could get involved—actually she is. We just neglected her connection to you."

"Why—why did he even have to kill her?" the pink head cried out.

"Have you not noticed?" Kakashi moved away from the wall to approach them. "All Kabuto did was to threaten you. He injured you but never fatally. He was weakening your mind, making you vulnerable to whatever he's planning."

"Just to threaten _me_?" Sakura's emerald eyes were round and had tears building up in them.

"Never expect killers to think before killing." Itachi said with a blank tone.

_Kabuto killed Ino… because… because of me… she died… Ino… because… of me…_ A tear fell from her eye and she unconsciously wiped it off her cheek. The words cycled endlessly in her mind, filling her with a heavier grief. The pain was retracing its steps towards her heart and soul… She would be forever reminded that her best friend died because of her.

"Sorry I came too late." Kakashi said in a sullen tone. "I only managed to attack him…" he looked down on his shirt which concealed a long deep cut made by Kabuto's knife.

There was silence from the four people who stood looking at each other. All of them had questions lurking in their heads.

"Wait." Sasuke snapped causing the others to look at him. "Kabuto mentioned about someone he called Master Orochimaru."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about what Dr. Haust said." Itachi crossed his arms and his eyes remained on the burning candle on the floor. "So it was true that Kabuto injected you with Charlatan."

"Charlatan?" Kakashi and Sakura gasped together.

"I think it was supposed to kill you but it didn't." The older raven head said. "If I'm not mistaken, your body was once inclined to that drug so your system more of… _adapted _to it rather than rejecting it."

"You mean I was taking drugs before?" Sasuke suddenly recalled Dr. Haust saying about Charlatan being fatal.

"Yes, in large amounts too." Itachi nodded.

"Orochimaru…?" Something came back to Sakura's mind. That night when Kabuto told her that he needed her help, he showed her someone…someone… with terrifying eyes… "I think… I saw him before… If I am right, he introduced me to…him." She could not remember his face but his eyes… those eyes…

"So Kabuto is still under Orochimaru…" Kakashi muttered without anyone hearing. "That bastard…" He suddenly looked serious and infuriated.

"Looks like everyone hates him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You do too—even years before." The crimson eyed Uchiha mumbled. "And you better know why."

The younger Uchiha did not mind what the older said. "But that still doesn't explain what they want from her."

"I think he needs something connected to medicine." Sakura said in a soft voice.

Kakashi spoke out of a sudden. "As long as we are not yet sure with what he's planning, take caution." He looked outside the window and then ironically smiled. "Well guys, that ends the explanation. Good night and have a safe trip home."

"WHAT?" Sasuke bellowed. "And now you're dismissing us like that?"

The two didn't seem to bother noticing him. "Stay alert Sakura." Itachi smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier that I was guarding you. You might have been freaked out." Kakashi placed a pat on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey, you didn't even tell us how you two managed to work together." Sasuke pointed out.

"No need to know my dearest _otouto_. Take care of her for me." Itachi ruffled his brother's hair.

Kakashi opened another door and a garden was revealed outside. He watched Sasuke mutter curses as he walked out and he saw Sakura take a long glance of him. "Just take a right and you're at the front door." He smiled and stooped to level his face with hers. "No need to apologize. It's pretty normal to suspect people." His eyes turned to arched slits.

"Hn." Sasuke intentionally stepped loudly towards the exit.

"Isn't he just too jealous of people?" Kakashi whispered with a wink. "We'll catch up."

Sakura chuckled and walked towards Sasuke. The two crossed the garden and sauntered away in silence.

Meanwhile, Kakashi closed the door leading to the garden and leaned against it. "Kabuto is smart but he's a fool for choosing the wrong side." He eyed the floor for a moment and began retracing how he was connected to him. He pulled off the cover of his left eye and gazed at Itachi's blood red orbs.

"A rare sight." Itachi remarked coolly with a raise of both eyebrows though his voice showed that he had seen that eye before. "Should I call you an Uchiha?"

"No of course… you would just remind me of guilt." Hatake spoke with ironic humor.

_POV: They say that doctors study medicine for ten year. Kabuto did. When all the kids were playing, he was studying. His mind was forced to memorize and understand concepts not for his mild age. Me? I was a carefree teen who didn't care much about the world until one night. _

_("Mom! Dad!" Kakashi crashed into the living room finding corpses.)_

_An enemy killed my family. I did not find any survivor… and yes… I almost became a corpse myself. A man in the darkness spotted me and he hit me with a lead pipe. It hit… my left eye…_

_("AAAH!" Kakashi rolled on his back and covered his bleeding eye with his hands.)_

_Surprisingly, he did not finish me off. Before I even lost consciousness, he vanished leaving no evidence of his identity behind._

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Itachi appeared to have just finished calling someone over his cell phone.

"Me? Yes of course." The silver head shook his head.

"Deidara called. He spotted Sasuke and Sakura and took them to Akatsuki already. I hope Sasuke didn't attack him." He bent over to get a candle on the floor.

"Nice plan. You tell them to go home and yet you have a member waiting for them outside to take them to Akatsuki instead." Kakashi said. He heard Itachi mumble, "It's safer there" before returning to his reverie.

_Yes…a nice plan was something I needed before. I needed to plan what I'd do next to survive but… I simply gave hope. I just wished that I'd starve to death soon. No one practically cared because days before, the Uchiha massacre happened and the news was in people's lips for weeks. I hated them for not noticing me._

_("Kakashi, are you alright?" Kabuto appeared before Kakashi who had a patch at his left eye.)_

_But someone soon took notice of me. It was Kabuto. A childhood friend though years parted our ages. He told me that he wanted to help me. _

_I believed. I followed. And he led me to Orochimaru._

"Kakashi let's go." Itachi was holding two candles and an expression of question appeared on his blank face.

"What?" Kakashi took one candle from the Uchiha.

"You're deep in thought again."

"I am deep in thought of nothing." He replied and opened the door again. "Come on." He went out followed by Itachi. The two walked from the Uchiha Mansion to a car parked in the dark. No words passed between them as Itachi drove. Kakashi adjusted the seat for a better sleeping position and started thinking again.

_He—Orochimaru—gave me an eye… an eye of an Uchiha. I never thought that eye was from someone he killed. I never knew he murdered them years before. _

_He helped me live and I felt that I owed him my survival. So I became his tool. I happily obliged to whatever he asked of me to do. Including…_

"Kakashi, you don't need to do this. I think he's already paid." Itachi said softly.

"What I did was… unforgivable." He replied.

_Yes…unforgivable. But why did I do it? He was too young… but I needed to follow Orochimaru or else I'd become an ingrate. That was my thinking years before._

_("It's enough?" Orochimaru asked with a smile full of menace._

_Kakashi, who had become a handsome teen, glared at the yellow-eyed man but he was actually angry with himself.)_

_Forgive me Sasuke. Watching you as my student was my way of repaying you. But now, protecting her is another way to repay you and your brother._

"What do you reckon Kabuto's planning?" Itachi was certain that the silver head was still awake.

The other shrugged without much care at all. "Whatever he plans is bad."

_I blindly followed Orochimaru's orders until I discovered one night that he was the one who killed my family. Instead of trying to kill him, I escaped from his hold. The Uchiha eye he gave me reminded me of the pain of being hit with a lead pipe… the pain of being blind… the pain of almost dying._

_I almost succeeded but I was afraid… so when Orochimaru caught me, I lost myself and just waited for death to dawn on me. But someone, coincidentally, was also looking for Orochimaru to avenge his clan that exact time. He helped me…_

…

…_I could never thank you enough Itachi._

The car stopped in front of a structure slightly smaller than the usual size of a mansion. Kakashi surveyed the place with great interest. The façade looked unfurnished and the front porch was leaf-laden. From outside, once could see several lights open at the first and second floors. Once could also observe balconies overlooking the site. Itachi parked the car in the garage and turned to Kakashi. The silver head was already half-way out of the car. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No, I still have a lesson plan to make." Kakashi placed an innocent smile on his face.

"Sure." The older Uchiha replied with a blank tone knowing that Hatake lied. "Make sure that one day you'd reconsider joining us."

"I'd do that." Kakashi waved and walked towards the gate. Itachi watched the lieutenant vanish into the darkness before entering the mansion. His crimson eyes were slightly irritated by the numerous lights. There were people walking from one spot to another.

Akatsuki, an underground organization of killers. Most of them were rich and famous but notorious underneath. The mansion served as the meeting place and sometimes, a sleeping place for the members. Itachi was one of the greatest killers among them. Nowadays, though, he had kept his silence and had his hands clean of blood. His brother, on the other hand, was the favorite of the other members. They knew well that Sasuke was a sex god but Itachi kept his _otouto _out of their reach.

"Itachi, they're there." Kisame approached the Uchiha and then pointed at a room on the second floor.

_No wonder everyone's here._ Itachi observed his colleagues with a slight smile. He knew that they weren't really that engrossed with sex but they certainly would want a _fun _time once in a while. To think of it, they were also men with hormones to start with. Itachi eyed the room Kisame pointed and went to the staircase.

On the other hand, Sasuke and Sakura were on a bed. Both of them lost consciousness when Deidara fetched (but more of attacked) them on the road.

The first to recover his senses was Sasuke. His eyes gradually recognized the dark ambiance of the room. He massaged the back of his neck before pushing himself up with the other hand. _Dammit… my neck hurts like hell…_ He looked around and groggily checked on Sakura who was lying motionless beside him. In a blink he went sober. _We were attacked!_ Sasuke's onyx orbs observed the room and crept towards the door. He placed his ear against it, listened for a few seconds, and gasped. _They're too many…shit._

Suddenly, the door knob turned and that caused him to bounce back and prepare for an attack. The door opened and light immediately entered the exposed part of the room. A figure appeared but his face was concealed by his shadow.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" the lights went on revealing Itachi at the doorway.

"Itachi—why—how?"

"You're in Akatsuki." He replied as he closed the door beside him. "The one who fetched you was Deidara."

Sasuke apparently lost the words he was to say. He just stared at his brother in disbelief and sat back on the bed. The older Uchiha went at the bedside and brushed Sakura's hair off her face. "You two are going to stay here. It's safer here." He heard his brother mutter, "Really?"

"Yes…_really._" Itachi emphasized but his face remained blank. "If you need anything, someone would certainly be out there." He opened the door and went out again.

Sasuke didn't want to come out yet. He simply faced Sakura and smiled slightly. He turned his back on her and took out something shiny from his pocket. He polished it ever more with his shirt. He gazed at it as if it had mesmerized his soul. His fingertips glided over the silver surface and ended up on a diamond serving as the main attraction. Under the light, the diamond sparkled like it was a star itself.

"Is that a ring?" a cheerful voice came from someone behind.

_Shit._ Sasuke quickly hid the ring in his pocket and jumped off the bed. "N-no." He tried to look serious but in vain.

Sakura appeared to have gained consciousness just seconds ago. But now, she was completely sober with a surprised look on her face. "Is that the one you found in the mansion?" she slid off the bed and approached Sasuke.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me where we are?" he obviously tried to change the subject.

"Wherever we are I bet we're safe. I know Itachi is here."

"You heard him?"

"No, I felt his hand."

Sasuke's face slightly moved because of irritation. "So you recognized him just by feeling his hand?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Now that's _new._" Sasuke crossed his arms. He really did manage to change the topic but now, unconsciously.

"Sasuke—what's with your tone?" Sakura also crossed her arms.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah—_nothing_." He sneered.

Sakura was about to retaliate when the door opened and Itachi with the rest of the Akatsuki appeared at the doorway. The two immediately stopped arguing and stared at those people staring back at them. The strangers obviously got an interested glint in their eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" Itachi asked with a blank tone.

"N-no." the two said together and then glared at each other.

Itachi pushed the door further to reveal the people. "Meet the Akatsuki. Akatsuki, meet the two."

* * *

Sasuke tossed a pillow in the air and caught it with his legs. He could not sleep and the clock at his bedside said that it was already half an hour past one. _Great_. He thought of how much _sake _he could have drunk if only he didn't refused to drink with the Akatsuki. They invited him three hours ago but he strongly declined. He swore to himself that he would never breathe the same air as they would and he would simply stay as far as possible. _Yeah… far away from her too._ Because of his pride, he ordered Itachi to give him a separate room. And now, Sakura was in another room and he constantly thought about what she was doing or what she was feeling.

_She's angry with me… why did I even say those things?_ He clapped his hand on his forehead and sighed. _Now I can't sleep because I keep on thinking of her!_ He tossed the damned pillow in the air and this time, it landed on his face.

…

…

…

…That was it.

Despite the darkness of the hallway, Sasuke managed to sneak out of his room and go the farthest room. He hoped no one saw him as he opened the door of Sakura's room and went in. The lights were closed and the windows were left for the wind to enter. There was a lump under the comforter indicating that Sakura was already asleep. _Good. _Sasuke silently ambled towards the bed and as slowly as possible got up the bed. He just had to sleep beside her and he could finally go to sleep. Or he thought so…

He placed his arm around her waist and felt that there was _another_ arm around her waist. Sasuke's supposedly closed eyes opened. He looked under the cover and saw that there was really an arm there… a _masculine_ arm.

"_Otouto…_ I knew you'd come here."

He managed not to shout. "**Itachi?**"

The older Uchiha raised his trunk by supporting his body with his elbow. "What?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Sasuke needed so much energy to keep his voice down.

"Guarding her from malicious attempts." He smiled. "And simply fulfilling my wish to sleep with her."

That didn't sound convincing to Sasuke. For some reason, he wanted to pounce on his brother and wash that sly smile off his face.

"How about you? What are you doing here? I thought you hated her."

Sasuke went silent for a while and then sighed. "I _don't _hate her."

"See? I told you he doesn't hate you." Itachi suddenly turned to the sleeping figure in between them. "And he'd come here soon enough."

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped—or it did but in the quickest manner that when Itachi looked up, he was normal again. And to his horror, the body moved and a head poked from under the cover. A blush was fixed on Sakura's face and it was seen even though it was really dark.

"She _was _awake?" Sasuke managed to swallow hard.

"Yes. She can't sleep too so we just talked and suddenly, the door knob turned; so I told her to be quiet and pretend to sleep." Itachi smiled once more. "It was obvious it was you."

Sasuke's onyx orbs switched from Itachi's cunning smile to Sakura's hard-to-hide blush. His eyebrows furrowed and then he slid off the bed.

"Sasuke—" Sakura pulled the comforter off her and followed Sasuke out of the room. The Uchiha, however, didn't even look back. He wished _no one _would see him but there was Itachi who read his mind perfectly well. And Sakura heard him… _shit._ He cursed inwardly. That wasn't his plan. Sasuke went down the staircase and straight to a glass door. He didn't even know where it'd lead to but he pushed it open anyway. Sakura remained catching up with him though she was barefooted. The door led to a pool large enough for the whole Akatsuki. There were posts serving as light but not one was on. The silver moon was reflected on the surface of the water, revealing its magnificent view. The surrounding environment was perfect for a picnic or a small party.

Sasuke stopped at the rim of the pool and sighed heavily. _What's happening to me?_ He clenched his fists and let the cool breeze kiss his face.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry if I overheard—"

"That's nothing." Sasuke didn't dare look at the girl behind him.

Sakura looked down on her night gown and then placed her hands behind her. "Are you still… angry with me?"

"No."

"…That's good."

Silence.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

The raven head still had his back turned to her.

"If you're troubled by what Kakashi and Itachi revealed, just let your worries spill on me. Just—just talk to me."

No response.

"Sasuke—what's wrong?"

"I think I'm sick."

Sakura's eyes showed question.

"I think I'm sick… sick of trying to repress this weird feeling—"

"Sa—"

"—of trying to find out why I am still here—"

Sakura started walking towards him. "Let it out Sasuke."

"—of wanting to be dumb so that I would not appear defeated—"

A soft hand clasped on his arm. "Just…tell me what's wrong—"

"I like you!" He seemed to be angry when he yelled. But he seemed to be angry with himself for locking that up for so long.

Sakura's hand dropped to her side and was completely shocked.

"Don't—don't make me repeat." Sasuke crossed his arms and still remained standing with his back towards Sakura.

The pink head did not know if she would laugh or she would kick the Uchiha out of his wits. She just stood there, looking at the handsome back of Sasuke. She smiled and then, out of a sudden, she pushed him forward. The Uchiha didn't have the balance and time to stop himself from falling so he dived into the pool unceremoniously. Sakura was even more surprised than Sasuke. She was completely oblivious why she did that. She looked at her palms and then stared at the Uchiha who was struggling to maintain his head above the water.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sasuke growled. "It's damn freezing here!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura extended her arm for him to reach but when he grabbed her arm, she was pulled forward as well. Instantly, her body shivered because of the cold water. "Oh m-m-my g-god—"

Instead of looking for a way out, Sasuke even started an argument. "W-what the h-hell are y-you t-thinking? A-are you t-trying t-t-to kill m-me?"

"N-no!" Sakura retaliated. "I-I'm s-s-sorry okay-y?"

Sasuke bit his lip and then swam towards Sakura. He enfolded her with his arms and then he suddenly laughed. "I-I'm enj-joying t-this."

"W-what?"

Sasuke splashed water to Sakura's face and then dived. He held on her ankles making Sakura scream and plead for him to stop. When Sasuke didn't release her ankles, she immediately started kicking.

"Ouch!" Sasuke's head bobbed on the surface. "Y-you kicked m-my n-nose!"

"Y-you s-s-scared m-me!" Sakura began checking his nose for any blood. "Y-you're fine." Her hand fell on his shoulders and at an instant, she forgot about the freezing environment. Their eyes were locked for seconds and then she felt arms encircling her torso. Sasuke moved his head forward to press his lips against her. The warmth was addicting… Their senses began to shut down leaving their sense of touch working. They slowly submerged into the water but their lips were still together.

Sasuke began moving his face, trying to feel more of Sakura's lips. It was as if he wanted to keep her supple lips to him alone. His hands traveled down to her hips and then to her back while Sakura's hands trailed his spine. Because of their need of oxygen, they rose up again and there, they stopped kissing. They just stared at each other again and suddenly, Sasuke spoke awkwardly. "It's getting r-really cold."

They used the arched metals to get up from the pool. Sakura went first and then Sasuke followed. They looked at each other's dripping bodies and then laughed. The Uchiha's onyx orbs saw a droplet trickle down Sakura's neck…to her collar bone… to her chest which was exposed due to the thin cloth of the night gown (and was without a brassiere)… to her thighs which was now in full womanly shape.

He gulped. Was he that perverted? But he wanted…

Sasuke pulled Sakura and began kissing her again. He wanted this—_needed_ this. _This is you._ Said a voice in his head. _This is the real Sasuke._ Sakura just obliged when his tongue started licking her mouth. Their warm tongues rubbed against each other, tasting each other. Sasuke withdrew his lips and started licking her collar bone and planting wet kisses on her neck. He pushed her to a wall and raised her long gown. Sakura pulled on his hair as he slipped his hand under her gown and played with her panties.

She moaned as his tongue touched her breasts even though the darned gown was still intact.

_More…_

Sasuke slipped his hand under her panties…

_Fuck…more…_

He had torn the gown to reveal her breasts.

_Fuck…her…more…_

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke stopped when he heard Sakura speak. His index finger was already half-way into her. He also felt that he was already hard.

"I'm sorry…" He withdrew his hand and placed his arm against the wall just beside Sakura's head. He placed his head against his arm and started panting. Sakura leaned her head against the wall and panted as well. She closed her eyes and tried to relieve herself.

"No… I-I wanted it as well." She confessed with a blush.

Sasuke smiled though it was hidden by his hair. After recovering his breathing, he took off his shirt and pulled it down on Sakura. "What I meant was… sorry I had to tear your dress." He smirked and watched Sakura wear the shirt properly.

Sakura blushed and started walking towards the door followed by Sasuke. They quietly went up to Sasuke's room and closed the door behind them.

"I would not wonder if the carpet is wet." Said a man in the dark. Itachi moved to the light and then shook his head.

"Don't tell me you all _watched_." He said blankly.

"No, not really." Zetsu grinned.

Itachi raised a brow.

"Really. We didn't." Sasori shrugged. "I mean we _can't_ since they went to the wall. We could not see them in that view."

"Good." Itachi smiled slightly and walked up to his room. "Because the pleasure is only mine."

"Don't tell us _you _saw." Deidara spoke in a demanding tone.

"No." Itachi replied with his back turned to them. "But I know how it feels to be kissed by an Uchiha."

* * *

**END**

Finally! I kinda missed the lustful Sasuke of Confessions so I'm thinking… hehe… anyway, as I've told you there was a slight change in Chapter Two. Instead of Sakura recognizing Orochimaru, I changed it into Sakura fearing Orochimaru's eyes but not knowing him. I mean, she'll only know him by face. That was the original plan. Phew.

Sorry for the change. And thanks for the reviews!

I don't really know what's wrong with me when I thought of the Chapter name… pardon meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	9. Someone Unexpected

**Note to the reader: **Sorry guys for the late update. Dad terminated our internet connection and I only managed to type now because of my tight schedule. Darn… school days are drawing near folks. Total author's block here.

**Summary: **Neji is always suspected as the Sakura-hater… but is he the real mysterious attacker?

**CHAPTER IX- Someone Unexpected**

"… Quit… staring." Sasuke muttered in a deadly tone.

That lovely, _lovely_ morning, Sakura and Sasuke were forced to stay in the dining hall for breakfast. The Uchiha resisted up to the last minute until Sakura shook her head and followed. He, of course, could only follow. Now, everything seemed to be working in unison: the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, the trees were dancing and the Akatsuki was _grinning_. And Sasuke cursed all the things which made the morning happy. Sakura, on the other hand, just kept her eyes on the food all the while. She had no words to spare during breakfast. She ate a small amount of food though—she kept poking the egg with her fork unconsciously.

Perhaps the only normal person among them was Itachi who ate continuously. His eyes were situated on the food he was devouring and would only drift once or twice to drink water. He spoke only to ask the serving plate to be passed and to ask his glass to be refilled. In between those rare moments, silence had its zone.

…

…

Someone sniggered.

"That's it." Sasuke bolted upright and his palms slammed on the table. "We're leaving." He eyed Sakura whose bacon dropped back to the plate when it touched her lips.

"There is no need to rush her Sasuke." Itachi's fatally handsome look met Sasuke's pissed orbs.

"Yeah, if only they would stop driving me up the wall." He replied with a glare at the Akatsuki members.

More smirks came.

"Couldn't anyone get a little privacy here?" He was infuriated which was the reason why he became talkative.

"Sit down Sasuke." Itachi ordered in a mild tone. "I still have something for you to do."

The Uchiha obliged without another question asked. _Why did I even do that?_ The memory of the pool side event kept on repeating in his head. _What was I thinking?_ He had asked that question about a countless times already. _Heck… I might not even been thinking all this time._ (_Finally_, he realized his idiocy.) But he was certain that he loved it. The very moment his rationality shut down and his emotions worked, he clearly felt heaven. _Heaven…_ He suddenly remembered his mission. But according to the events, he might deflower her before he could even present himself up there. _I'd get thrown to hell the next time. _He thought. _You're still under probation Sasuke, keep that in mind. Protect her, don't fuck her._

"Alright." Itachi said after taking the last gulp of water. Sasuke watched his brother stand up and followed him with his eyes as he went up the stairs. Itachi reached the second step of the stairs before looking over his shoulder. "What are you looking at me for? Follow me."

Sasuke stood up and followed his brother to his room. He was wondering what the older Uchiha might ask him to do. An errand? Itachi was not the type who would ask help to do minor stuff especially that he got the Akatsuki behind his back. He would not probably ask him to do something dangerous. Or maybe he would ask him to do something that could distance him from Sakura.

"Get in." Itachi opened the door and closed it after Sasuke got in. The younger raven head began observing the room with his keen eyes. The room was neat and everything was organized. There were books and notebooks in shelves. There was a laptop just beside the lampshade on the bedside desk. A gun with a clip of bullets was on the unruffled bed sheet. There was a cabinet which probably held all of Itachi's clothes since he had ceased from traveling lately. On a study desk were compiled papers and a framed picture of Itachi and Sasuke taken years back. Sasuke raised the frame and observed how close they were in the picture.

The young Sasuke got a wide grin on his face while he rode on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi, on the other hand, supported his brother with his hands. He still had his handsome smile but his eyes were still onyx.

_Oni-chan._ He said to himself as he placed the frame down.

"Sasuke," Itachi motioned his brother to come over, "here it is." He gently handed a freshly cut rose to him. The younger took the rose and then eyed the giver with inquiry.

"Take care of it." The crimson-eyed said as he crossed his arms. "That's the errand you're supposed to do."

"Is this some kind of joke because it's not funny." The shorter raven head cocked his head.

"I'm serious if you haven't noticed." Itachi replied with an inclination of his head. "Don't tell me you find it difficult."

"Actually, I find it extremely stupid—"

"—and useless?"

"Yeah… so you probably know why I won't do this."

Sasuke was about to give it back when Itachi handed him a piece of paper. He held it with his free hand and read silently. "This is sick. You even got reminders to go with it?" Sasuke didn't know if it was hilarious or plain irritating. He took one more look at the paper and then glanced at Itachi. His crimson eyes were blank but had a serious aura.

"Wait," Sasuke was taken aback by that look, "you _are _serious."

The older did not speak but his eyes expressed that he said 'yes'.

"Why is this necessary? Or maybe you just want me to give this to Sakura."

"If I wanted to give Sakura something, it'll not be a single rose but a bouquet. And maybe I would include a ring to go with it too."

"Fine, I get your point." He shrugged. "So what happens if I take care of it?"

"Do the errand and you'll know." He answered with still a clueless blank tone.

"Don't you have the time to do this?"

"I have something else to do. I will not be around for a while."

"Is Hatake going with you?"

"No. I plan with a crowd, I execute alone." Itachi's eyes fell upon the gun on his bed.

"I thought you have a partner."

"Kisame? This mission is personal and it's something not worth his attention." He paused and then said, "Just give it back to me if ever we meet."

Sasuke slid the paper into his pocket and took a long glance of his brother. "Itachi you—" His next words were interrupted. Itachi suddenly leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's forehead; after which he embraced his brother tight.

"Remember that I'll always love you otouto and no one could take as much love from me as you do."

"—are weird." Sasuke blushed and his head remained against Itachi. Something locked up inside him wanted to scream out. He knew that he missed a brother's embrace but he felt something wrong about it. There was something wrong with Itachi's action and words but he could not decipher it yet.

Itachi released Sasuke after some seconds and then proceeded to the door. Their eyes met for a moment before he touched the door knob. "Go on Sasuke," a rare kind of smile appeared on his face, "she's waiting."

Sasuke slowly walked past him and when he got out, he looked over his shoulder to watch the door close.

* * *

"This is unusual but cute." Sakura had just finished reading the piece of paper containing Itachi's reminders. "Have you read it?"

"Not yet." The Uchiha replied but his eyes were on the rose. Sasuke and Sakura were riding a half-filled bus to the hospital. It had been days since Sakura had worked. But because the hospital received news of the attacks, accidents, and the loss she experienced, she was given an automatic leave from work. Also, that was a way of the hospital of protecting its patients. Since someone was attacking Sakura, it was safer to keep the patients from the risk. Sakura understood that fast since she did not question why Dr. Tsunade wasn't calling for her. As a medic, the patient's welfare came first.

Sakura cleared her throat and began reading:

"First: You are to take care of it so never neglect the rose."

"Then?"

"Second: Do not cut its thorns. Keep it safe from damage but let it protect itself too."

"Okay."

"Third: Do not place it in a tightly closed container. It needs to breathe."

"Like humans."

"Fourth: It'll wither fast if you keep on tampering with the petals."

"Really?"

"Fifth: You would think of it as a burden from time to time but that makes the errand a lot more fun."

"Fun? Burden? That's ironic."

"Sixth: A little conversation would not hurt."

"Is that even logical?"

"Actually Sasuke, it is even a treat for plants to let them hear music. Probably talking to them would have almost the same effect." Sakura eyed the reminders again and then continued. "A last reminder: The rose means a lot to me so it's you I trusted it to. I _only _trust you."

"He sounds… too concerned… and for a rose for that matter." Sasuke crossed his legs and placed the rose on his thigh.

"I wonder why…" Sakura folded the paper and gave it to the Uchiha.

The bus rolled on for the next few minutes. Along their way they passed several buildings and houses which seemed to be all cramped up in a single lot. There were also identical buildings which were enclosed with cement and gates. On the grounds were several students in civilian attires. Sasuke felt something about that school… he felt—no—more of knew he was there. The posts, the paths, the spots for hang-outs—everything was familiar to him. Maybe he just needed to go there.

"Here we are." Sakura tapped Sasuke's arm. The bus stopped at a bus stop just a few steps from the hospital gates. They waited for the other passengers to exit before making their way out. Sakura led the way to the front doors and showed her ID to the front desk. Sasuke, on the other hand, kept on eyeing everyone who greeted the pink head 'good morning'. Some staffers became actually slightly terrified of him. When Sasuke and Sakura walked on, they resisted chatting with her and forced a smile instead.

"What are we doing here anyway?" the Uchiha asked after getting out of the elevator with Sakura.

"I'm here to get some papers, pictures and equipments." She explained as she inserted a key into the key hole of the nearest door.

"What for? I thought you were on a leave."

"Well," Sakura opened the door and began opening several drawers to obtain things, "last year I was asked by a teacher to be a guest in a discussion. She's teaching nursing. Since I was too busy before, I declined. Now, a friend asked me to join her class and since I am on a leave, I could join the discussion."

"We're going to that college school?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke upon noticing a change in his tone. "Don't you want to go there?"

"I was planning to go there." He crossed his arms in recollection of the familiarity of the place. "Maybe I could find out more things about me."

The pink head smiled instead of responding. She continued packing up things without another word. Sasuke took a small sandwich bag and poured in water. He placed half of the rose in the plastic to keep the end watered. After that he watched Sakura for a few more minutes and carried the bag when she was done. He gave her the rose for her to hold and then they got out of the hospital.

The school was a few steps away so they decided to walk. Step by step Sasuke's mind began wondering what the interior of the structure looked like. He didn't notice but he was more of recalling tiny pieces of memory in him. He felt his heart beating faster and faster but his feeling which was pure curiosity was starting to become vague. His excitement in knowing what he forgot was being slowly tainted by trauma, uncertainty, pride and overpowering erotic feelings. He was confused himself but he was sure of one thing: his life revolved around that school.

"Miss Haruno!" a woman's voice interrupted Sasuke's reverie. "I'm so glad you're here. Thank you so much for allowing me to take your time."

"You're welcome." Sakura turned to Sasuke and said. "I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Ms. Kojiwa."

"Nice to meet you." The teacher surveyed Sasuke's stern look. "Well then, let's go." She led the two into the building. She kept on chatting with Sakura as they walked.

The front hall was repainted and still slightly smelled of paint. There were some staircases leading to different building wings. There were also outdoor corridors leading to other buildings. They went out of the main building and passed an oval, a gymnasium and at the farther side they could see a large quadrangle where students were running around while being instructed by a familiar person.

"Here." Ms. Kojiwa opened the door of another building and guided Sakura in. Sasuke, on the other hand, stopped on his tracks. He watched the people, who were probably army students, run around and pass obstacles. Everything closed around him except the shouts of the army students. Unconsciously, he began walking away from the pathway. His feet brushed against the grass towards the quadrangle. He needed to reach that place…

A scream was slowly building up in his head… it was getting louder… louder… until it was already deafening…

Sasuke gasped.

The scream faded abruptly and suddenly, he felt something hit him hard and whatever it was penetrated his flesh. His eyes squinted and darkness enveloped him. _It hurts._ Another hit him… and another… and another… until it became continuous… like bullets…

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's eyes gradually opened and to his surprise, he recognized where he was. He pushed himself up and looked at his palms. "Why am I in the clinic?"

"You passed out near the quadrangle. I was already shouting but you seemed not to hear me." Sakura gazed anxiously into his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." He slid off the bed and fixed himself. "How did I end up here?"

"Lt. Kakashi saw you. He was handling the army class which was on going in the quadrangle."

He halted for a few seconds and then spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be in that teacher's class?"

"The class would start in about five minutes but I needed to check on you first." Sakura smiled and walked up to the door.

"I'm joining the class too." Sasuke followed her out of the clinic.

The corridors and the grounds were almost empty for most classes had already begun. A few students with irregular schedules were still on a carefree stroll. While they walked, memories seeped into the Uchiha's mind. _I know he was here…_ Sasuke said inwardly. _I walk this corridor while everyone watched my every step._ He began visualizing students passing him, eyeing him with lustful interest. _I was their sex god… the feeling… it's all coming back to me. Girls were screaming… men were drooling… _He stopped and gave the lockers a quick glance. A large chunk of memory suddenly fit itself in the puzzle. Sasuke saw Neji and himself kissing in such an erotic fashion at a space between the lockers and the corner of the wall. _…Neji?_

"We're here." Sakura knocked and waited for Ms. Kojiwa to open the door. She heard voices before the door opened, revealing a spacious air conditioned room and a number of students. Most of them had their eyes on Sasuke instead of Sakura. Some girls started whispering about how hot-looking he was while the boys were not at all concerned that their sniggers were heard.

"Class, please welcome Ms. Haruno Sakura, head nurse of the hospital owned by Dr. Tsunade." The teacher introduced Sakura to the class. She turned to Sasuke and said, "Class, also meet Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, her assistant."

"Bodyguard." He quickly corrected.

"Ah… yes…" She was surprised slightly upon hearing the correction. Even Sakura's head turned to meet Sasuke's eyes. Ms. Kojiwa cleared her throat and led Sakura to a table just in front of the whiteboard. The bag that had Sakura's equipments was already on it. Sasuke took the rose from the pink head and stood near the doorway. He studied the looks of the students in case any of them looked suspicious. But instead of what he expected, the students were actually more engrossed with him than Sakura.

"Good morning." Haruno brought the attention back to her. "I am here just to show you some materials and share tips and experience in the field." She placed things on the table and then clapped her hands once. "I encourage all of you to ask questions."

The discussion was a silent one. For the first few minutes, no one raised a question. They just listened to the explanations of Sakura about the difference of working in a hospital and working in school. She shared some events wherein she failed and she also told the class of the times she was recognized. Just after talking about being promoted to head nurse, a student raised her hand.

"Miss Haruno, a question." A female student said. "Does it provide free protection?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean," she jabbed her friend who was tittering, "if I get to be a head nurse, will the hospital provide me a bodyguard?"

The class laughed at the question intended to be a silly one. The attention was starting to draw back to Sasuke.

"I'm afraid not." Sakura smiled at the Uchiha. "Well maybe you could get yourself one."

"But probably not as hot as he is." Another student said loudly. More laughter came afterwards and the eyes of the people were now on Sasuke who had emotional confusion himself. He enjoyed having people checking his body out but he was irritated at the same time. His hand wanted to pull his shirt off while his other hand wanted to keep his clothing on. Half of him was fancying about a good sex while his other half was trying to be sane and clean.

"Could I rent him?" Someone winked at the Uchiha.

"I'm already taken." Sasuke immediately said.

"Class, please mind your questions." Ms. Kojiwa smiled nervously.

"Um, shall we continue?" Sakura clapped her hands once more to cut the questions.

The class went on for a quarter of an hour more. When the bell rang, almost everyone crowded around Sasuke and asked him for his number. Fortunately, Sasuke did not have a cell phone number to give. He managed to make himself a way out of the room and waited for Sakura to come out. When she did, they hurried down the stairs to the exit to avoid more attention.

"Where are we going next?" Sasuke placed the bag down as he watched Sakura check her cell phone for a message or something.

"Shino's house." She replied without looking at Sasuke.

_WHAT?_ The Uchiha's jaw almost dropped. "Why are we going there?"

"Kiba called one time and invited everyone for an overnight. And Shino's place was available so he volunteered to let us stay there." Sakura kept her phone and signaled a taxi cab. "Maybe Kiba wanted to cheer Shikamaru up."

"You don't have to go there." Sasuke said in a grave tone.

"And why not?" Sakura rolled her eyes and then went in the cab.

Sasuke followed and then placed the bag beside him. "Because it's Shino's place. Besides, you got your own house."

"Sasuke, I don't know why you're jealous—"

"I am not." He denied. "Fine, go, but I am going with you."

The cab drove off to the far side of the city where Shino resided. Near the Aburame residence was a grove which was protected by the Aburame family. From afar they could already pass insects that were freely flying around without any care about the incoming humans. They also saw Kiba's dog, Akamaru, trying to catch a butterfly near the Aburame gates. The taxi slowed down and finally stopped in front of the house. Sakura and the irritable Sasuke went out and waited in front of the gates.

"Oh! Sakura! Sasuke!" Tenten, who was surprisingly in an apron, appeared at the doorway. "Kiba!"

Kiba, in his usual jacket, walked out with a key clasped in his hand. "Great! I thought you'd not come."

"Of course we'd come." Sakura smiled and waved at Chouji who was carrying a tray of bowls from the kitchen to the dining room. Sasuke didn't say anything and his eyes kept on moving to see if Shino appeared.

"Sakura, I think I need your help." Tenten called from the kitchen. Sakura quickly left the two men and went to the kitchen. Sasuke was left standing in the sofa with the rose in his hand. _I don't like this dammit._

"Uchiha Sasuke, what a surprise."

His head turned and saw the face of his currently most hated person in heaven and earth. "_Shino._"

Shino had a bottle of honey in his hand and a butterfly perched on another. He still got his shades which concealed his eyes from others who wanted to read his expression. "I knew you'd come. You couldn't let Sakura go here alone."

"You read my mind." Sasuke forced a smile.

"Your eyes are transparent." The other walked past him and went straight to the kitchen.

_Calm down Sasuke… _The Uchiha began imagining that he was pulling Shino's head off by his sharpened teeth. Silly as it seemed, he enjoyed the bloodshed.

"SASUKE-BASTARD IS HERE?"

_Another irritating person._ He thought and looked over his shoulder. "What now dope?" He couldn't tell why he immediately remembered Naruto when he first saw him in the manor.

"I thought he wasn't invited!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke but he yelled at Kiba.

"You're making up things Naruto…" Kiba's voice and sniggers trailed away.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." Lee intercepted. His voice was plain but his eyes showed envy. He passed him too and went to the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru appeared in the hallway carrying bags of potatoes.

The Uchiha didn't feel like arguing with him for suddenly he felt sorry. He didn't have much memory of Shikamaru but he knew that they were friends but not close. And to think that Ino just died—he felt it was not right to be alive before him. Would he question why Ino wasn't alive and he was?

"We explained how you got here Sasuke, don't worry." Tenten untied her apron and folded it. "Shikamaru, give the potatoes to Sakura, she needs them now." Nara went to the kitchen without another word.

"Lunch is up in ten minutes." Shino reappeared at the sofa set. "Sasuke," he saw the Uchiha curse under his breath, "would you help me with the plates?"

The raven head just obliged instead of retaliating. He followed Shino to the dining room and saw a familiar pair of eyes. The girl who possessed those eyes was blushing furiously while placing utensils on the table. Beside her was Naruto who kept on babbling about his greatness.

"Hinata, be careful not to pass out." Kiba said as he pulled out plates from the cupboard. Shino followed after Kiba got a set of small plates.

The Hyuuga reddened even more.

Sasuke wanted to ask Hinata if she was a Hyuuga and if she knew Neji but his thought was drowned by Tenten's announcement of lunch. He helped placing plated on the table and then went to the kitchen to check on Sakura. "I'll carry that for you." He took the large bowl of viand from Sakura and delivered it to the dining room. Everyone came in after getting their hands cleansed. When everyone had settled down, the chatting started while eating.

Sasuke observed the people around him and even though he hated two men there, he admitted to himself that he enjoyed the food and the company. He laughed in a subtle manner a couple of times and he won over Naruto through his words. From time to time he would glance at Sakura who sat across him. He watched her lips form a smile and that would immediately make him happy. _I still wonder what I felt for you in the past… I want to know what happened between us before._

Sakura was chatting with Tenten when she caught sight of Sasuke looking at her. She lost her words and looked at him as well with those emerald orbs. The words of other people did not breach their silent connection. _Sasuke…_

"AND NOW!" Kiba bolted upright, holding a champagne glass with water inside. "A cheer for us all for staying as friends!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered with him. Even Sasuke and Sakura complied with the toast. After that they resumed eating and talking.

* * *

"Is Sasuke there already?" Sakura asked the people in the living room. Kiba was setting up a CD player because he wanted to show something to everyone.

"No, he didn't pass here." Tenten shook her head. "Maybe he's in the bathroom."

"I already checked." She sighed heavily.

"Sleeping perhaps?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"I've been to the rooms."

"He's just around." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sakura walked to the kitchen and still found no one. She checked other rooms and hallways but no Sasuke was found. After realizing that she had checked the indoors, she went out to check the outdoors.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out from the open doorway.

A starry night presented itself to all those who looked at the sky. The moon was radiant and grand to who stop to gaze at it. And like thousands of people looking up at the velvet curtain, an individual was mesmerized by its beauty.

"What are you doing here?" she approached a figure that was lying on the grass.

Sasuke did not respond but a smile crossed his face.

"I've been looking for you. Kiba got something for us to watch."

"Really…?"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up and brushed grass off his attire. He glanced at Sakura and then extended his hand to her. "Go with me."

Sakura felt slightly puzzled by his words but she held his hand anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Up." He pulled her close to him and enfolded her in a gentle embrace. He closed his eyes and slowly, a pair of white wings tore through his shirt. The wings fully expanded and it flapped, sending them in midair. Sakura embraced Sasuke tightly in fear of falling.

"Sasuke—"

"Trust me."

- - - - -

On the other hand, Sasuke walked into the living room with a champagne glass in one hand and the rose in another. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's looking for you." Shino answered.

"I _am_ looking for her."

"Where have you been anyway?" Tenten asked.

"I was at the grove, I saw someone…" he muttered the next words under his breath. "with wings."

"She might be at the garden. You should check." Shikamaru suggested.

Sasuke immediately went out and searched.

- - - - -

Sakura tried not to look down and remained gazing up at Sasuke's confident look. "I thought—you are mortal?"

"…"

"Does it mean… you could go back?"

"Do you really believe that Sasuke could get his wings back that fast?"

Sakura looked up and saw a different pair of eyes. _Blue-green eyes?_

"Look at me carefully." He said softly…almost deadly…

Sakura looked up and saw not Sasuke but someone completely different. "…Gaara…?"

* * *

**END**

I lost my love for romance for two damn weeks. Gr… -- anyway, thanks for the reviews. I think I need an inspiration.


	10. Love for the Rose

**Note to the reader: **Author's block neh? Maybe Angels will also have thirteen chaps. I dunno. (Wah.) I also placed a brief conversation of what happened in Sasuke's past (in Confessions) so the other readers wouldn't be confused.

**Summary: **Memories…memories.

**CHAPTER X- Love for the Rose**

"Sakura?" Sasuke opened the door leading to the garden and went out. He stepped on the grass barefooted and walked further to check the place. "Are you out there?" There was no response. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Sasuke halted and looked up at the sky for a moment. _If only I had not gone there…_ He recalled why he went out of the house in the first place.

_Sasuke had gone to the kitchen when everyone went to the sofa. He was drinking water when he saw something flutter past the window. He didn't mind it first but he noticed that the 'thing' got a human shape. So he crept out of the house and followed the winged creature to the nearby grove. When he got there, it vanished leaving white feathers on the ground._

"I was supposed to guard her… dammit." Sasuke told himself loudly. _That is your fucking mission Uchiha._ He was to walk back in when he noticed several feathers falling down from the sky. He caught one and examined it under the moonlight. _White… tainted with black?_ His eyebrows furrowed and the feather was released from his hand. That color combination only meant two things: it belonged to a bird or an angel who was gradually becoming damned.

Sasuke had to be calm. Though he was already restless inside, he still managed to walk into the house without any change in his expression. (The others were busy laughing at the video Kiba had. He was dancing naked and drunk in the hot spring. "Stop iiiiiiiit!" Kiba yelled.) He spoke to no one and went directly into a room that was to be occupied by Sasuke and Sakura. Their bags and the rose were all situated there.

Now, he had to think. Black was the mark of treachery, violation or a bad intention. Sasuke shook his head. He was an angel once and he knew it was somewhat serious. He was to protect Sakura and now he blew it. Plus, he did not know where to search!

_Wait._ Sasuke fell back to a seat and slightly felt at ease. _Gaara mentioned about Neji being jealous… could he be… no… but where…? Fuck shit. _He closed his eyes for a moment and then something flashed in his mind.

_In a meadow at night, two men stood. One had a gun while the other stood calm before the other. They were arguing and they stopped until the gunner pulled the trigger. No bullet came._

"_I told you Uchiha Sasuke… I expected you to come for me_._" Said the man without the gun. He pulled out a gun from behind and aimed for the shooter. _

…_bang…_

_The man who spoke died. He killed himself using the other man's hand to pull the trigger. The living was Sasuke and the dead was Neji._

"I…I killed Neji? But why…?" Sasuke gripped his head as more shards of memory cut through his head like glass debris. "Not now… not—" He blinked and then the pain stopped. He got up from the seat and thought again. "If I killed Neji, he'll probably plan the same death for Sakura. He might bring her to a graveyard for a fast disposal." There were so many places to look but he had to take his chances.

Sasuke went out of the room and the house unnoticed and fortunately, he still caught a taxi driving slowly down the road. He told the driver to bring him to the graveyard.

"Sir," said the old driver, "could you specify a bit? There are three—"

"Then let's go to all of them." He demanded.

"Alright sir." The driver mumbled and drove.

The nearest graveyard was the oldest yet the smallest. With one look, Sasuke immediately knew that no one was there. The second was a bit farther and was shrouded by trees. He still had to go out of the cab and check the interior. Minutes after, he got back in the cab and slammed the door behind him. The last one was the largest and it consumed a lot of Sasuke's time. He checked every bit of the place until he was convinced that she was not there. Cursing inwardly, he hurried into the cab and slammed his palms to his face.

"Fuck! I can't find her!"

"Ah…sir…" the driver tried to be cautious with his words. "I think I know of another graveyard. Well, it's not exactly a graveyard—there are only two graves there—"

"Drive there! Now!" Sasuke was more of mad rather than grateful for the information. The poor driver obliged without another word. The Uchiha, however, became a lot anxious when he noticed that he was not feeling the chest pain he usually felt whenever Sakura was in trouble. The pain always led him to where she was and now, it was gone the very moment he needed it.

"Here—"

The driver did not finish his sentence for Sasuke had already leaped out of the cab. _A meadow?_ He stopped and turned his head to check the place. From his spot he could see withered rose bushes at his far left and a gravestone a few feet from his right. He was to approach the grave when he heard voices from his left.

On the other hand, Sakura was thrown to the ground by Gaara. He watched her push herself up and she shook badly upon doing so. He crossed his arms and then commanded in a low pitch. "Look at it."

Sakura raised her head and she gasped right away. Inches before her, a gravestone with the name _Sabaku no Gaara_ engraved on it stood.

"Do you know why I died Haruno Sakura?" Gaara's wings folded and completely turned black.

"N-no." She only knew that Gaara died in the battle field during the civil war in the Snow Country.

"I died to save Sasuke. And after all I did, this is what I'll see? Why did he love you and not me?"

His words were very similar to Neji. The loathing in his cold eyes was just the same as Neji's expression when he spoke to her in the manor. "I-I don't know!" Sakura bolted upright and was about to escape but the redhead grabbed her by the neck.

"I have tried to kill you twice before." He continued. "I was the one who blocked the road causing the car to go overboard."

Sakura's eyes rounded because of loss of oxygen and shock.

"In the manor, you were supposed to fall alone but I didn't expect that Sasuke would come back fast. It was not a miracle that I came there at the right time. I planned it." Gaara's cold blank expression did not change but his grip tightened. "I had no choice but to rescue you both."

He hauled Sakura to the side and then pulled out a dagger from inside his robe. "I know why Sasuke drank from the Fountain of Oblivion…it angered me. And to ease my pain, I will have to kill you." Gaara raised the dagger and stabbed the pink head but Sakura slightly avoided the attack causing her a deep cut at the thigh instead of instant death. He was to pursue her when a fist came in contact with his face. He was thrown back but his wings broke his fall. He hung in midair, massaging his face.

"I was wrong." It was Sasuke with his fists clenched. "I thought it was Neji."

Gaara's eyes were fixed on Sasuke. His feet touched the ground and then he bent to take the dagger that fell from his grasp. "I forgot that you could not hurt a mortal without a valid cause… but… I am immortal."

"Why do you want to kill her?" Sasuke yelled. He felt a weak hand hold onto the back of his shirt.

"You." Gaara's eyes turned to the blade. "You are the reason Sasuke."

"What?" It was confusing. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura twitching in pain though she tried to pressure the blood from flowing. He turned to her and then carried her when he saw the driver running to him.

"I heard shouting—"

"Bring her to a hospital quick!" Sasuke transferred Sakura to the man. "Thank you." The man immediately left.

"I thought you'd not leave her side."

"I would come to her after dealing with you!" Sasuke charged at the redhead but he easily evaded the attack.

Gaara went up in midair and shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you Sasuke. I only planned to kill her—your burden."

"You have to go past me first!" Sasuke jumped and crashed himself against Gaara. They fell back on the ground: Sasuke punching while Gaara defended.

_Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you._ The redhead ended Sasuke's assault by cleaving him at the arm. The Uchiha shouted and withdrew, gripping his bleeding arm. Gaara stood up with his blank eyes staring at those droplets of blood reaching the grass below. _Beautiful._ "Sasuke, don't you know that you're beautiful when you look so weak? Especially at night…"

"Gaara…shut the fuck up…" The Uchiha tore a piece of his shirt by his teeth and then tied it as a tourniquet around his arm. "I don't know what the hell you mean but you're ticking me off." He attacked the angel and once more they engaged in a close combat. Black feathers flew around making the scene breathtaking. The blood which escaped their cuts taints the surrounding with color. As the fight prolonged, the more they felt high.

_Why not me…?_ Gaara slashed through the wind and the blood that had accumulated on the blade splattered on Sasuke's lips and cheeks. _Why… Sasuke?_ Gaara halted and watched Sasuke fall to his knees. His body had cuts all over it. The red head approached the other and then said softly. "Everything I've done… isn't it enough?"

"I don't remember." The Uchiha replied.

"Of course…" Gaara knelt in front of him and placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks. He closed his eyes and then pressed his lips against his, blood mingling in between them.

Sasuke didn't retaliate and instead, he closed his eyes. Those lips became very familiar to him. It reminded him of something in the past…

_I am now in the past. Never to be with your present or your future… _"Sasuke…" His lips brushed against the Uchiha's as he spoke. And before he could speak again, a long blade pierced through his flesh. Sasuke withdrew quickly and saw another angel with a sword in hand.

"Neji?"

The angel who stabbed Gaara was Neji. He pulled the sword and the other dropped to the ground unconscious. "He'll live again. That's the eternal life of an angel. When you're killed, you would wake up again like nothing happened. But you have to re-grow your wings painfully again."

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"I understand Gaara. I also hate that Haruno if you know." His eyes drifted to the dark sky. "But I don't want to see you in a miserable state."

"I don't—"

"I want to kill her but if I do, you'll be submerged in anguish." Neji stabbed the sword to the ground. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be punished too because I killed him." Neji's wings darkened in color. "It was never written that angels are sinless. Mortals are the only ones who suspected as in that view."

"Why are these things happening?" Sasuke pounded on the ground.

"I have to kill him or else he'll kill her."

"But—"

"The only job you have here is to guard her and retrace your memory in the process." Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me Sasuke, why do you love her?"

The Uchiha thought for a moment and then asked himself. _Why? I never have asked myself before._ "I-I don't know…"

"Then that's real love." A simple smile crossed his face. "You can not love a person because she is beautiful, she's nice or she's unique. You can never explain." He paused and then continued. "I must accept that she's the one you'll ever love…even if that will take me years to do so."

"Neji…"

"Do not pity me Sasuke. Because you don't know how I feel."

"But… I don't remember what I felt for her so I don't exactly—"

"Love is not something you could remember, forget and remember again when needed. Lovers who are separated by time and distance only come together again because their love was not forgotten but simply hidden. If you forget love, you'll have to fall in love again."

Sasuke was silent.

"And since I think you have forgotten the love you felt about her, you are not recalling what you felt… you are falling for her again."

The skies slowly lightened in color and the from afar, the sun rays were slowly presenting itself.

"At the other side is your grave. You might want to take a look before you leave." The clouds parted leaving spaces for light to penetrate through. One of the rays landed on Neji and suddenly, his wings broke off, sending blood allover the spot where he stood. Gaara's body and Neji floated up while Sasuke watched them. Before they completely vanished from sight, he saw Neji smile… _Thank you._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke limped towards the other side and he found the same grave he saw before he went to the left. He knelt before it and touched the name engraved on it: _Uchiha Sasuke._ His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know his grave was there. He brushed his hand against the stone and then suddenly, flashes of memories appeared. He gripped his head and yelled until the pain subsided.

* * *

Sasuke reached the hospital right after the sun had completely risen. Before he could ask for Sakura's room number, he was taken by several nurses to the emergency room. He had countless stitches to close his cuts and he was bandaged up good. After that, he quickly asked for Sakura and he was guided to the room by an old man.

"Wait, you're the driver!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, I am the driver sir." He replied with his cap in his hands.

"You stayed here?"

"For an hour or so, yes, but it's nothing—"

"Thank you." Sasuke shook the driver's hand. And pulled out bills from his pocket.

"N-no, there's no need sir!" the driver pushed the money away. "I understand why you were furious sir and I think you need that money more than I do." He nodded to the bandages Sasuke had.

Sasuke smiled slightly and followed the driver to Sakura's room. When they got there, the driver bid him good bye and walked off. The Uchiha knocked and then went in. He approached the bed and saw Sakura sitting upright with pillows propped up against her back. He brushed her bangs off her face and asked. "How are you?"

"My thigh is fine now." Sakura encircled his arms around his neck. "I couldn't sleep… what happened?"

"Long story." He sat at the edge of the bed and then sighed. "I remember everything."

"What?" Sakura was quite surprised by the revelation.

"I remember my past, Father Luis… I confess to him my sins every night… I was an army student and we were classmates in Anatomy class. I was also an entertainer at night. One morning, you saw us, Neji and I, kissing, and that was when I started annoying you… I also remember occupying your dorm room… I recall Itachi… I remember the prom. I asked you out and you accepted. But Neji abducted you when I had a Charlatan attack and had you… harassed." He paused. "After that I pursued him… and killed him."

"You killed Neji?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. "I killed him because I thought he had you raped by his minions." His face showed that he was remembering something. "After that I asked you to stay with me for Valentine's Day. We stayed by the beach watching a meteor shower…"

Sakura smiled. "I remember that too."

Sasuke guided Sakura as she lied down and then he lied beside her. He held her cheek with one hand and then brushed her cheek with his thumb. "And the next morning, Itachi appeared. He told me that you were still a virgin and I was selected to go to the Snow Country."

"The civil war, yes." Sakura's eyes showed slight sadness.

"After that we went back to the dormitory but I was sick. And there was a moaning sound from outside. We checked it out but you disappeared instead." He smiled. "I found you some time after."

"And the next morning, we found out that it was Naruto." Sakura chuckled and buried her face in his chest.

"The next day I saw Orochimaru." Sasuke's face became serious.

"You saw him before?" Sakura looked up.

"I knew him since I was thirteen. He helped me live… but as an entertainer. The whole history is too long." He thought for a moment. "And that night, you discovered that I cut your picture to put it in the locket Father Luis gave me. I don't want to remember how hard you cried." Sasuke embraced her. "You discovered that I was going to the Snow Country."

"And the next days were sad." Sakura mumbled. "But Naruto began making me letters from someone he made up."

"Oh…that." Sasuke mumbled.

"After that you came back. You were clinically dead for minutes and when you got your heart beat back, you were rushed for a heart transplant."

"Gaara gave me his heart. In the civil war, he blocked the attack that was supposed to end my life. He died for me…" He stopped and recalled Gaara's words just hours before. _Everything I've done… isn't it enough? _"And then Kiba had a party, months after. I loved the drinking game against Shino."

"That was the time when Naruto discovered that the Shino he made up was real." Sakura sighed. "And then…"

"I heard that there was a murderer who was killing the victim's loved ones. I had a feeling it was Orochimaru… and I was right. I was to go home when I saw him. He was to kill you because he knew you were close to me. We fought in the alley and he injected me with Charlatan. I grabbed his gun, shot him and ran with policemen following me. The last thing I remember was when I reached the church where I confessed for the last time. I only remember bleeding in Father Luis' arms…"

"I missed you…" Sakura suddenly sobbed and embraced him. "I waited near the rose bushes… I always watched your grave—" She paused when Sasuke suddenly sat upright. _Rose…_

"_I have something else to do. I will not be around for a while." He recalled Itachi say._

"_This mission is personal and it's something not worth his attention." Personal?_

"_Remember that I'll always love you otouto and no one could take as much love from me as you do."_

A certain fear enveloped him. _Was Itachi speaking that was because he was going to… no… so what was about the rose? Wait… I get it… shit._ Sasuke slid off the bed and was to rush to the door but he turned to Sakura and bit his lip. _I can't leave her behind._

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Sakura sat up.

"I'm going to check on Itachi."

Sakura saw the anxiety in the Uchiha's eyes and then she smiled. "Go now."

"But I'm supposed to guard you."

"I'll be fine here. It's your turn to trust me Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "I have a cell phone. I could call anyone for help. Now go."

Sasuke nodded and rushed out of the hospital. He called for a taxi cab and he went to the Akatsuki headquarters. Itachi's words kept on repeating in his head for some reason. And that very moment, he understood why Itachi gave him the rose.

"_First: You are to take care of it so never neglect the rose."_

_He meant that I must take care of Sakura…protect her at all cost and never forget my mission._

"_Second: Do not cut its thorns. Keep it safe from damage but let it protect itself too."_

_Guard her but also learn to trust her._

"_Third: Do not place it in a tightly closed container. It needs to breathe."_

_I must not be very possessive. She needs to be free._

"_Fourth: It'll wither fast if you keep on tampering with the petals."_

_Fucking her every time is not a good idea. _

"_Fifth: You would think of it as a burden from time to time but that makes the errand a lot more fun."_

_Taking care of Sakura is a hard one but it'll be worth it all when I know she's safe._

"_Sixth: A little conversation would not hurt."_

_In a relationship, communication is a must._

"_A last reminder: The rose means a lot to me so it's you I trusted it to. I only trust you."_

_Itachi likes Sakura so much… and he entrusts her to me because he knows that I'm… in love… with…_

Sasuke went out of the cab and harassed the door bell with several presses. The gate swung open and Sasuke banged on the front door until someone opened it. "Where is Itachi?" His voice was loud and anxious.

"We don't know." Another person replied coolly.

"That's impossible! Where is he?" He turned to Kisame who was silent himself.

"He's not here and he didn't tell anyone where he went." The fish guy spoke in a calm manner.

"How could you not care!" Sasuke yelled even louder.

"Shut up Uchiha! In Akatsuki, once you don't want others to get involved then that's your call." Deidara replied. "He went off without any clue then that's his problem. We may get worried but we must not interfere."

Sasuke growled and ran away. He leaped into the cab and thought for a moment. _Where the hell are you? God dammit._ He instructed the driver to drive to the outskirts to check. If there was any place to hide, Orochimaru would probably find somewhere far. When the cab reached the outskirts, it went slow. Sasuke carefully observed the surroundings to see if there was anyone suspicious. His keen eyes were surveying the abandoned houses when he saw someone, slightly hidden in between two closely built wooden houses, lying on the ground. He went out of the taxi and checked on the man. To his fear, it was Itachi.

* * *

Itachi's eyes were moving under their lids as he lied motionlessly on the bed. After some minutes, his hands clenched around the bed sheet. Someone noticed it since whoever it was checked on his arms. They were indeed painful for they bore gun shots. It was even a miracle that his arms were not torn off by bullets. Itachi opened his eyes and saw Sasuke standing right beside his bed.

The older Uchiha smiled.

"You fuckin' idiot." Sasuke's voice was obviously pure anxiety. "What happened to you?"

He still smiled.

"Orochimaru? You came after him again? To avenge our clan or to avenge Sakura?"

"So you remember?" Itachi said between deep breaths.

"Why did you go off alone!" He yelled, not caring if the one he was speaking to was not in the condition for scolding.

Itachi closed his eyes.

"You're a FUCKING idiot!" He shouted.

"Why are you so angry?" Itachi looked at him with his crimson eyes.

Sasuke didn't speak for a moment. "Since when did you care?"

"Now?"

"Fuck you."

"Are you going to curse me the whole morning?"

"I was afraid dammit!"

Itachi didn't speak.

"I was afraid that I might lose the only brother I have in the world." Sasuke's voice softened and his eyes grew sullen.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to shout 'April Fools' next?" Itachi smiled once more.

_And you could still crack a lame joke?_ Sasuke bit his lip and rubbed his eyes.

"Ah… you dramatic whore…" Itachi shut his eyes.

"What the hell did you call me?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Nothing _otouto._ Now let me sleep… I'll do the explaining when I get up." The handsome smile that belonged to the Itachi that was in the picture crossed his face.

Sasuke went outside the room and closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself and sighed. _I'm not kidding Oni-chan._

* * *

**END**

Hm… I wonder where I had gone wrong… I'm pretty lazy nowadays… and school is near! Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Final Confession

**Note to the reader: **Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary: **Hmm…just read. (smile)

**CHAPTER XI- Final Confession**

A week had passed since Sakura was rushed to the hospital while Itachi was taken back to the Akatsuki. Sasuke found himself checking on both of them alternately. He would cuddle with Sakura for about an hour and then he would stare at Itachi's sleeping figure for another hour. Sakura's thigh condition had almost completely recovered. Most of her severed muscles were healed by taking in protein capsules to increase reproduction and replacement of tissues. Itachi, however, was in the brink of losing both of his arms. If only the Akatsuki members weren't that smart, he might have been disabled now. But Sasuke was glad to confirm that he still could keep his upper limbs.

A week after, Sakura managed to walk with Sasuke to the Akatsuki headquarters. She personally checked on Itachi and sat by his side the whole morning. Sasuke was still the jealous guy but he managed to leave Sakura there and went to the house. It was a shock to himself he had the initiative to clean it. Perhaps it was because he knew that once Itachi recover, Sakura would finally get back to her own house. Or another option was she would probably be forced again to stay at the headquarters.

_Crap._ Sasuke thought. He began sweeping, then dusting, then polishing, then washing and finally organizing the things. How he knew how to clean the house, only god knew. Hours after, he managed to take a bath—the best way to reward himself after the unbelievable work.

Unknown to Sasuke, a cab had stopped in front of the house. The one who went out from the car was Sakura. She unlocked the door and barely closed it when she saw how clean the place was. _Wow… _"Sasuke?"

No response.

It was possible that someone broke in but it was impossible for that someone to clean the house. "Sasuke?" Still no response. She went to the kitchen and was even more amazed by how the plates and glass wares sparkled.

Sakura touched the spotless table when she heard a door close. She left the kitchen and checked the place for the source of the sound. _I think it's from the room. _She tiptoed towards her bedroom and to her surprise, it was even wide open. Slowly, she moved against the wall and peeked into the room. It took her long seconds to realize what she was seeing:

There was Sasuke completely wet _and _naked. His raven head was dripping in a teasing manner. Droplets ran down his muscle curves. His sexy back showed two scars of what must had been cuts where wings went through. His hands were on his waist and they led Sakura's eyes to another view: exposed to her was Sasuke's perfectly shaped ass. When the view was lowered, his nice thigh and leg muscles proudly presented themselves.

One… two… three…

"AH!" She screamed and slammed the door shut. The gorgeous Uchiha was startled by the sudden action. He didn't know (and expect) that someone would be right in front of the welcoming door.

"Why didn't you even close the door?" Sakura cried out from outside.

_Sakura?_ Sasuke pulled a robe from the cabinet and opened the door again. "You're here?"

"Why didn't you _even _close the _door_?" She repeated and though Sasuke already had something on, she still refrained from looking at him.

"I didn't know someone was here okay?" The Uchiha explained.

"But even if there's no one in the house, you should still _close _the _door_." The pink head said in a more emphasized tone.

"I'm used to walk nude in my apartment." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura only muttered, "oh Sasuke" before shaking her head.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke walked out of the room to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. "I thought you were with Itachi."

"Someone in Akatsuki is an expert in the field of medicine so I'm not that needed." Sakura took two mugs from the cupboard. "By the way, I already called Shino." (She saw Sasuke twitch.) "I told him that we're alright. Tenten wanted to call the police because both of us suddenly vanished." She poured the liquefied coffee into both mugs. "What were you doing in the room?"

"I was choosing what to wear." Sasuke said after putting powdered cream.

"For what?"

"I just wanted to take you out."

"Take me out?" Sakura placed too much cream.

"Lunch. You haven't taken yours have you?"

"No, not yet." Sakura glanced at her coffee wondering why it tasted different.

Sasuke just smiled slightly and finished his cup.

* * *

The city: a large, dangerous, yet popular site to dwell on. It appeared appealing regardless of pollution, corruption and crime. There were schools, parks, resorts, churches and all other places pleasing to the eye. But the downtown nightlife was much more loved by the aggressive youth. Who needed parks when there were dark alleys where they could hang out? Who wanted schools if they could learn a lot in loosely restricted websites? Who needed resorts when there was always liquor to drown into? And who needed churches if there were night bars where they shout god's name while having sex? Plus, they got to worship tangible gods…like the sex god Sasuke.

No other had claimed that title yet even years after his disappearance from earth.

But that noon, Sasuke didn't really plan on a fucking spree; he actually asked someone on a real date. That was quite new to him since the interpretation of date for him was a trip to a motel or a bar. Or if he was a bit nicer, he's follow the policy, "dinner first, bed later".

Sasuke lowered his boy's cap and readjusted his already fixed collar. He was the confident type but now he felt unusually nervous. His onyx eyes were moving in varied directions as he sat silently in the taxi cab. He was unconsciously moving his knee up and down in a rapid motion.

"Sasuke?" Sakura pulled out her hanky and wiped a perspiring part of his jaw line. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"…" Sasuke nodded and pulled on the collar of his polo.

Sakura smoothed the Uchiha's undershirt and then looked at his nicely ironed polo he wore over his shirt. "You really look handsome in those clothes." She beamed.

He had a nervous smile as a reply and then he looked outside the window. _I must plan. _He bit his lip. _Lunch, flowers…what's next? Movie? Think Uchiha._ Sasuke told the driver to halt and then opened the door for Sakura. He eyed the place that consisted of restaurants, shops and other buildings which had all kinds of fancy things.

"Sakura, here." Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and walked ahead. He took a deep breath and then smiled to himself. _Why am I tensed? This will be easy Sasuke._ Sakura strolled behind with her hands clasped behind her back. They walked for about a few more seconds before they reached a large restaurant that looked expensive. When they got seated and read the menu, it was proved that the restaurant was indeed costly.

_Be natural._ Sasuke crossed his legs and propped his chin against interlaced fingers. "You have something in mind?"

Sakura tried not to look at the number of digits on the list of prices. She wasn't sure if asking to go to a less posh restaurant would be nice. "This one perhaps." She pointed at a picture of sliced beef tenderloin with several spices on it.

"Save some for dessert too." He smiled. "Waiter."

"Sir?"

"Two beef tenderloin."

"Rare, medium rare or well done?"

Sasuke raised his brows to ask Sakura.

"Medium rare please." She smiled.

"Make mine same with hers." He turned to the pink head and opened a conversation. "So how's Itachi?"

"He's recovering unbelievably fast but I'm afraid he might not be able to move his arms for months." Sakura watched their glasses being filled by the same waiter. "Um… what happened to Gaara?"

Sasuke just shook his head and then forced a slight grin. Sakura could tell that it meant bad news so she didn't proceed further into the topic.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am." The waiter laid down the plates before them.

"December is in a few months and I'm planning on a trip to another country. Would you like to come?" Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Sakura's then he smirked. "Of course you would."

The other blushed. "Aren't you doing so much for me?" To think of it, Sasuke always made sure that she didn't have any choice.

The Uchiha cocked his head to the right and he seemed not to care about the expenses. "I heard that the sunset is really beautiful there." He didn't mind her question and continued eating.

"That's wonderful." Sakura answered with a soft voice.

Minutes passed without a word passing their lips. When Sasuke's plate had almost reached its emptiness, he called on the waiter for dessert. He wanted an ice cream cake with fruit slices all over it for both of them. When the waiter left, he turned to Sakura and then smiled. "Your cheek has bit of sauce."

"What?" Sakura looked up and apparently, her mind was floating off to somewhere.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and raised her chin. He bent his head to kiss her cheek. The pink head reddened that she looked to be in danger of fainting but nevertheless, she didn't dare move or it'd make the moment a lot more awkward. Some customers gaped at their direction while the others simply watched for amusement. Sakura, however, only moved when she felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue brush against her skin. She jolted and it sent Sasuke quite aback.

"…um, Sasuke…" she muttered. How could she forget how "sexually active" the Uchiha was in every kind of situation? Sakura tried not to look at the conservative customers who despised public display of affection. The raven head sat back and crossed his legs and arms. He always got his way no matter what.

"Sir, ma'am." The waiter, who attempted to look unaware of what happened, laid down the dessert.

Sasuke took a spoonful and noted, "This is good."

Now, almost all customers were watching how he ate. They followed with their eyes how his lips enclosed around the spoon and how his tongue flicked against his lips. Without any question asked, it was obvious that the sexiest part of the Uchiha was his tongue.

"I'm done." Sakura showed evident signs that she was eager to leave.

Sasuke gave his card to the waiter and took it back after signing something. "Shall we?" They stood and walked towards the door while everyone else eyed them with interest.

Even though it was noon, the sun was replaced by low clouds. Many people had abandoned their umbrellas and walked to and fro shops. A few had already predicted that the clouds meant rain so they brought theirs instead. Sasuke was one of those who saw the upcoming rain but he loved the cool weather. He loved autumn best—it was the time of the year when it's cold and rainy. But ironically, he died years ago during fall one rainy night. _Stop thinking about it… you're still on a date. _He stopped by a shop and bought Sakura motley of flowers in form of a bouquet. After paying, he walked again while Sakura strolled behind.

Every head turned as the Uchiha passed. He overheard one saying that he looked like a model. Another giggled while another whispered that she wanted him as her boyfriend. He enjoyed the attention too much that he forgot he still got a companion. He only looked back when he noticed the fact that Sakura was supposed to be near him.

"Sakura?" He turned and saw Haruno standing feet away from him with her full attention on the store before her. Sasuke approached her and then read the name of the store: _A Bride's Dream_.

"Sasuke," she faced him with those eyes showing complete admiration, "could we go in there for a moment?"

"Sure." Sasuke apparently shrugged and took the bouquet from Sakura with one hand. He followed the pink head into the store and sat on an available seat. Sakura went to a mannequin that wore a simple white tube gown glazed by beads and sequins. It was embroidered with a petal design and lace was added at the bottom to add beauty. It had a matching head dress with flower design.

"May I help you?" a woman stood beside Sakura.

"I-I was just taking a look." Sakura was startled by her presence.

"Are you sure ma'am? This gown is perfect for garden weddings and—let me see—yes, I could not recommend another design. It's perfect for your shape. Or maybe ma'am you want to check the others—?"

"I am not going to get married." Sakura abruptly raised her tone slightly at the woman.

Sasuke immediately looked up to Sakura with an unreadable expression in his face. The pink head didn't seem to notice him for she continued looking at the gown. "Sorry for my outburst." She apologized to the woman and gazed at the white attire.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stood up and placed his free hand in his pocket.

"Oh, Sasuke, pardon. We can go now." Sakura left the mannequin's side and absent mindedly went out the door. After thinking, the Uchiha motioned the woman to approach him and then looked at the gown. Sakura, on the other hand, stood at the pavement with an image of the gown floating in her mind. She only came back to herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Sasuke handed her the bouquet.

"Yes." She smiled and then sighed.

"How about a movie?" The Uchiha took her by the hand and led the way.

The mall stood a block away from where they were so they just walked. The number of people they saw enter the large building reminded Sasuke the number of customers that came regularly into the bar. Such past was ignominious but was worth a glance once in a while. That past molded him into what he was now and he was sure he didn't regret it. What he only hated was being connected to that bastard Orochimaru.

They took the elevator to the fourth floor where the cinemas were. All the scheduled movies had started except one which was a horror one. "Are you fine with it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded for she didn't really mind. The raven head paid for the tickets and followed Sakura into the movie house. The place was empty and the lights were still on. They sat on the seats which had enough distance from the screen. Seconds after, people came in and most of them were couples. Sasuke immediately knew what he was bound to see.

When the movie started, he observed that everyone got their eyes glued to the screen. When the character in the movie started suspecting her friends' disappearance, he also noticed that the other people's attention was _disappearing_. When the character was being chased by the murderer, most couples were already in a lip lock. When the character escaped death, the audience pretended that they watched everything all along.

Sasuke smirked to himself and then looked at Sakura who was still unmindful (or pretended to be so) of what was happening around her. He closed his eyes and then slowly drifted far into slumber. Unknown to him, the pink head was in deep thought again. Like the character that was afraid of losing his boyfriend to the murderer, she was also in fear of letting Sasuke go. The Uchiha was doing a good job in protecting her so it was not impossible for heaven to take him back. He was angel after all. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Sasuke who was sleeping with his chin supported by his palm. Until when would she be able to keep him?

…

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

The onyx eyes of the young Uchiha opened to the pallid light of the cinema house. He saw people standing up and walking to the exit. "The movie is over. I can't believe you fell asleep." Sakura smiled and helped Sasuke up.

"Maybe I'm just tired. I cleaned the house you know." Sasuke adjusted his boy's cap and followed Haruno out. "It lasted for two hours?" He eyed his wrist watch. "Where do you want to go next?" The Uchiha inserted his hands into his pockets again.

"Could we go to the nearby park?"

"Sure."

They ambled towards a large park with benches and a play ground at the side. They walked by the fountain at the very center of the park and sat at the brim. They had just talked for almost an hour when a sudden burst of rain ended their conversation. They rushed, laughing, under a canopy while waiting for a taxi. As soon as they got one, they aimed for home.

"I better take a shower." Sakura went directly to her room and went to the bathroom. Sasuke squeezed rain out of his cap and then took a bath as well. But even though he took a bath later than Sakura, he still managed to finish first. He left a towel on his head and then he retied the straps of his bath robe. He lit up the fireplace and sat on the couch. Wearing a night gown, Sakura came to the living room minutes after. She had a long silk over clothing and her hair was clamped up.

Sasuke stretched his arm over the backrest while Sakura laid two cups of coffee on the table and then sat beside Sasuke. "It's good we didn't catch colds." She sipped the brown liquid and gazed at the dancing flames.

"Something wrong?" He gently pulled Sakura's head towards his shoulder and then stroked her hair with his fingers.

"I had a great time." She replied but her eyes remained on the fire. She paused and then asked. "Sasuke, when the time comes… will you go back to heaven?" The Uchiha stopped and then answered a soft, "probably".

"If you'll go away again… before you go…" she paused and whispered, "Leave a child in me."

Sasuke was surprised—more of shocked. It was not new to him to hear someone ask for sex but Sakura? And she even wanted him to get her pregnant! He could not speak for seconds until her heard the fire cackle. "Are you sure?" Those were the only words his dulled mind formulated.

"Promise me." Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she could keep the Uchiha close to her. Sasuke didn't respond but kissed her instead. Their lips remained in contact for seconds until the phone unexpectedly rang. The pink head immediately broke the kiss and answered the phone.

"Hello?" (Sasuke cursed the caller for interrupting.)

"Sakura, it's Itachi."

"Itachi?" she gasped.

"Itachi?" Sasuke stared at her.

"So Sasuke's there. Good." The older Uchiha replied.

"Itachi I thought—"

"I'm fine. Kisame is holding the phone for me." He said flatly. "I think Sasuke wants details of my little trip to Orochimaru's lair so if you two could come, I'm here to explain."

"We're coming." Sakura hung the phone and then turned to Sasuke. "He wants us to come."

* * *

By evening, they reached the Akatsuki mansion. They were invited to eat dinner with the members. They obliged and waited for Itachi, who was seared at the head seat, to speak. Itachi's bandaged arm hung from his half open red and black cloak while the other laid on his lap.

"I thought you couldn't move your arms?" Sasuke noted.

"I can but I can't move it for a long time. I can't use it too much as well." The other Uchiha replied.

"Have I told you that your brother is a monster?" Deidara remarked. "He could get better thrice the recovery speed of humans."

"Enough compliments." Itachi spoke blankly just after Sasuke sniggered. "Ley's get down to business." The supposed to be "dinner" became a silent meeting. "You're right Sasuke, I went to Orochimaru. I could have killed him right then and there but there was one thing I didn't expect. He has other minions other than the faithful Kabuto."

"So he still got his recruiting power." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Most of them are teenagers who seemed to be trained to hold guns." The crimson eyed Uchiha relaxed and leaned comfortably against the back rest.

"Now he's recruiting people for protection? I thought he only knew how to rape them." Sasuke's words were not in a form of a joke. Some of the listeners looked at him in accordance to their curiosity.

"What I don't understand is why he's doing all of these." Sakura said.

"You are one of the reasons Sakura but you are just part of the preparatory stage. He told me so." Itachi replied in recollection of their conversation before bullets rained down on him. "When he gets healed, he'll proceed with his revenge."

"For what? For nearly killing him?" The younger Uchiha shrugged.

"His wrath dates decades back. That was caused by a breach of contract between him and many people. Our father and Kakashi's father were included."

"What?"

Itachi closed his eyes and then restated what transpired when he met Orochimaru:

"_I knew you'd be here." Itachi was about to pull his gun when he heard other guns click and he knew that the users were just hidden in the dark._

"_Itachi… it has been long…" he hissed. "You're here to kill me? I can't let you do that… yet." Someone pushed Orochimaru's wheel chair into the light. It was Kabuto. "Do you know why?"_

"…" _Itachi actually didn't care._

"_You father," his snake eyes glowed in anger and triumph, "he owed me a lot." When he saw that he got the Uchiha's attention, he proceeded with sarcastic enthusiasm. "We agreed on doing business together with Hatake's father and many other people. The business was importing and distributing a kind of drug. My cover up was great for that drug could also be used in medicine. A hallucinogen…" _Charlatan. _Itachi thought._

"_We earned tons of money until your father discovered the real use of that drug. The drug was more of fatal… and it's made to be abused by addicts. He got support from Hatake and so they turned the business in. They got less punishment of course for they voluntarily got apprehended. But I suffered years of torture in prison!" He spat._

_Itachi did not react._

"_And when I was freed, I swore to kill them. The Uchiha clan was a large clan but the members were helpless." Orochimaru sneered._

"_I don't care about my clan." Itachi said with a blank tone. "But because of the massacre, I got accused of murder. It was more of a benefit." Itachi thought of the Akatsuki._

"_You don't care? But you appeared one night to avenge your clan. And you even got to rescue that Kakashi."_

"_I didn't avenge my clan." Itachi's crimson eyes were plain fatal. "I had to kill you or else you'd come after my brother next."_

"_Too late isn't it Itachi?" Orochimaru smirked. "I have already turned him into a slut."_

"_Wrong again." The Uchiha touched the handle of his gun. "I have already tasted his virginity before you did." That happened two years before the massacre._

_Orochimaru did not speak for some seconds until he was reminded that he got the upper hand. Once he kills Itachi, there would be fewer obstacles. "Keep Haruno safe for me Itachi until I get her. Don't worry; she's not part of the big plan." After that, he snapped. Itachi fired the bullets but because of the number of shooters, he was shot down._

When Itachi was done with his narration, he sipped juice through a straw placed in his glass. Everyone was silent—and was blushing… especially Sasuke. He expected the listeners to grasp the idea that Orochimaru was planning a killing rampage but instead, the word "virginity" got stuck in their heads.

"Why do you even have to mention that part of your conversation?" Sasuke yelled in embarrassment. Itachi seemed not to care for he simply raised his eyebrow.

"So…" one of the Akatsuki members shrugged and stirred the soup with his spoon. "Is the meeting over?" He was eyeing Sasuke who was terribly red.

Itachi moved his arm to reach food but Sakura stood up from her seat and took the spoon instead. "I'll help you." She smiled and sat right beside the older Uchiha. Sasuke, on the other hand, excused himself and went out of the mansion.

The rain had finally stopped but it left puddles on pavements. The clouds were slowly making their way out of the view. The sky was becoming clear enough for the stars to be exalted. The moon was comparable to a virgin still veiled by the mist of rain.

_Virgin._ Sasuke smirked to himself after some time alone on the road. _You bastard._ He tried not to laugh at what he heard from Itachi. He wasn't angry; he was just surprised to hear those words from him. Sasuke walked and thought about what Sakura said earlier. That was the first time in his life that he thought hard before leaping to bed. He felt a large dose of responsibility pour down on his face. Sasuke halted and looked up; he realized that he was in front of the church. He walked up its steps and found the place to be empty. He approached the confession box and touched the door. He missed that place.

Sasuke entered the box and sat comfortably. He looked through the wooden lattice border and saw a familiar man. "Father Luis, good evening."

The old priest smiled and clasped his hands on his cane. "What is it my son?"

"Actually, I would just like to talk." He smiled.

"I'm listening son." Father Luis' was hoarse yet his tone was gentle and sincere.

"How are you Father?"

"I am fine son but weak. Age has eaten up my strength." He smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm alright so far…I'm coping up well with changes in my life."

"That's good to hear."

"But there are some things in the past I can not leave. I wish I could still carry a part of my past to my future… my guiding hand."

Father Luis coughed and his wizened hands trembled. "Son, you have to learn to let go sometimes." He paused and then forced a weak smile. "I learned that myself. When the boy I considered my son died in my arms, my next days were haunted by misery. But I thought… I am to die soon too so why do I weep?" Father Luis wiped a tear with his thumb. "And soon, I would be able to embrace my son again." He stopped when he heard a sob from Sasuke. "Pardon young man."

"Father… I am…" he shook his head and covered his eyes with his palms. "Don't speak of death Father." He sped out of the box and transferred into Father Luis' area. "You don't have to die… don't leave me Father!" He embraced the old priest's waist. "Your son is here… embracing you… you don't have to die!" The tears just came spilling from his eyes.

Father Luis shook his head and brushed Sasuke's hair with his wrinkled hand. "My son… is gone…"

Sasuke's eyes rounded. He could never prove to the priest that he was the Uchiha he once knew. He stood up, moved out of the box and smiled. "I'm sorry Father… I really am…" He turned to the exit and ran into the darkness.

* * *

**END**

How about it guys? A detailed action between Sakura and Sasuke in the next chapter? I have only one request… pray for me. I'm afraid of the punishment but I want to take the risk. administration will kill me.


	12. Passion for Pleasure and Pain

**Note to the reader: **I'm sorry for the three week delay! I'm SO busy and I didn't have the time (not to mention privacy) to type this.

**Summary: **Just read. Hehe.

**CHAPTER XII- Passion for Pleasure and Pain**

The whole September was a month of events and those events finally revealed the plans of Orochimaru. Those occurrences also revealed Sasuke's memories but still they left a question unanswered: Why did he drink from the fountain? Gaara knew why but it was too late to ask him. October passed without much significance. Sakura was able to work for the whole month until the first week of November. Kabuto kept on reappearing at places to scare her but he usually disappeared when Sasuke spotted him.

When December reached its first day, Sasuke prepared their documents for the flight. He asked for a flight schedules one day before Christmas.

One evening after finishing the requirements, Sasuke decided to pass by the Church on his way to the hospital. He was not in a hurry since Sakura called and said that Kakashi was there. He rubbed his palms together and watched the snow fall from the darkening sky. Winter had always been a gloomy yet romantic season. That fact led him into thinking… Would he do it during their stay in another country? Or maybe Sakura would change her mind… Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets and sat at the back of the church. His eyes immediately lay upon Father Luis who, despite his blindness and weakness, was still holding the mass. There were human-size statues resembling a family inclusive of Mary and Joseph. There was feed box filled with hay but there was no Jesus in sight. There were also candles lit near it to resemble four weeks of Advent. _Christmas… a time of birth. Baby… _He sighed and turned to the altar for people were already singing the final song. He didn't sing but he listened to the united voices of the congregation. Sasuke remained sitting with his eyes unnaturally soft and weak. So suddenly, he felt sad for a particular reason. The voices of the people flowing in a melancholic tone drowned his senses making him feel like there would be something to mourn over in the future.

"Let's go home."

Sasuke blinked and saw a family pass by the aisle. He didn't realize that the people were already leaving. His mind was in total daze that he bumped into someone on his way out. The man had a hood with the glistening lights of the church shadowed his face. Sasuke only saw a vague image if silver hair—and he wasn't sure if it was really silver or simply "old" white.

Sasuke walked out of the church as if he had just awoken from some hazy dream. He called onto a cab and stared through its window while the car moved towards the hospital.

Every night he would reach Sakura still attending to a patient even though how tired she was. She acted more like a doctor than a nurse and even her colleagues agreed that her skills and passion were comparable to a doctor's. This night was, however, quite different for Sasuke as he spotted Sakura sitting at the waiting hall beside Kakashi. He approached them and then told Sakura that there was a cab ready.

"Till next time Lt. Kakashi." Sakura bowed slightly and took her bag.

"Sasuke, say hi to Itachi for me if you meet him." Kakashi's sheepish eyes turned into arched lines.

The Uchiha eyes Kakashi's open polo and saw his torso bandaged at his lower rib cage part. "What happened to you?"

"My students were practicing shooting on their knees. One gun backfired and luckily, the bullet missed his head and hit me instead."

"You even rhymed." Sasuke leered.

"Did I?" Hatake smiled.

"Why do you still have to wear that mask anyway?" the Uchiha asked all of a sudden.

"I must leave now, good night love birds." Kakashi waved and went out of the hospital.

"He was obviously avoiding that question." Sasuke muttered to Sakura who just chuckled.

"I asked him the same question just a while ago and he pretended to have fallen asleep." She led the way out of the hospital.

"We'll be leaving by the twenty-third." Sasuke placed an arm around her shoulder when they got in the cab.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sakura watched the night lights illuminate the Uchiha's face.

"To the Ricefield country. It's a perfect get away place if you want to forget about the fast urban life." Sasuke replied. He became silent for some seconds before speaking again.

"Sakura are you sure—?"

"Where will we turn again?" the driver looked over his shoulder.

"To the right sir. There. Thank you." Sakura handed the bills and went out with Sasuke following afterwards.

The next days were normal and safe. No threats or physical harm was done to Sakura. Sasuke was just busy preparing the plane tickets. Also, he was busy trying to keep himself from the back alleys. He was very familiar with the nocturnal transactions going on there. Charlatan was so addicting that he even almost forgot that it almost killed him… well, it actually did though indirectly.

_Stop… for her. _Sasuke once told himself when he was about to purchase a pack. It actually worked for he walked away with a satisfied smile.

On the twenty-second, Kiba called everyone to go to his house and start the gift giving. Most of them had planned on a Christmas get away so they had to celebrate earlier.

"Nice to see you again guys!" Kiba hauled Akamaru from the ground to his head. He pulled a paper bag from behind the couch and placed it on the table.

Hinata and Shino were sitting at either side of Kiba. Tenten sat on the arm rest beside Hinata. Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto were on another couch across where Kiba and the others sat. Sakura was on a single sofa while Sasuke sat on its armrest. Lee was on another single sofa with his presents.

"Shall I start?" Kiba stood up and grabbed the first box. "Here Hinata." After giving the first, he handed the rest to the others.

"Thanks!" Chouji stared on countless barbeque coupons in a small box.

"Wow…" Naruto gasped as he pulled out a jacket from the box.

"Thank you Kiba." Sakura embraced the pillow she received. The rest thanked Kiba for their gifts at different levels of enthusiasm.

"I'm next." Lee handed everyone boxes of the same sizes. All of them opened their gifts and upon seeing the object, their head dropped except for Naruto's.

"YEAH! A green training suit!" Naruto waved the fitting green clothing in the air.

"That's not all! There's a training manual with it! Written and signed by no other than Sir Gai!" Lee raised his manual with Gai's signature for everyone to see.

"Professor Gai? Oh no…" Sasuke heard Tenten mutter.

"Thanks Lee." Shino said almost emotionlessly. "Mine is next." He handed everyone brown pouch bags.

Hinata opened hers and then asked, "Seeds?" The rest opened theirs and saw the same surprise.

"Each of you holds a specific kind of flower seed. Different flowers attract different insects, including butterflies. They're pleasant to the eye and to the surroundings." Shino adjusted his round shades.

"Thank you Shino." A sincere smile crossed Shikamaru's face, "Ino would love these." Shino nodded and sat back. "I guess I have to give out mine." Shikamaru broke the silence that came next. He handed everyone boxes of varied sizes.

"I've always wanted a Cook Book!" Tenten gazed at the cover of the book.

"Ino and I had planned for gifts even months before. She told me that you're good at cooking."

"Thanks!" Kiba tied a dog tag around Akamaru. The rest said their gratitude and then laughed when Tenten hugged Shikamaru. They calmed her down and afterwards, she swore to visit Ino's grave.

"Next?" Tenten gave her gifts and waited for their responses. All of them gave a positive response.

Chouji brought boxes of pizza to give to everyone but ended up eating a third of the food. Hinata gave all shirts except for Naruto. She gave him a hand knit sweater and cotton pajamas. She almost fainted when Naruto shook her hands. Kiba shook his head—he couldn't believe how numb the blonde was. Sakura gave the girls bracelets while she gave the boys each a bottle of sake. Naruto offered another drinking game but they agreed to do it next time.

"It's my turn!" Naruto sniggered and from the look of his face, he obviously planned something malicious. He handed Kiba the first.

"A videotape?" he glanced at him in question.

"That is for the sole purpose of seeing more naked videos of you!" Everyone laughed. Kiba blushed and pulled on the blonde's cheeks.

Lee opened his and saw a razor. "Er?"

Naruto pointed at his own eyebrows. Tenten hit him in the head when Lee's head dropped.

Shino was not surprised to see an insecticide in the box. Chouji only laughed when he saw a book of styles in dieting. Tenten almost ran for a kitchen knife when she saw a brassiere in the box. Hinata burned red for she got a pair of bikinis. ("I thought it'd look good on her!" He defended. "Pervert!" They yelled.) Shikamaru got a book emphasizing on how laziness would kill him someday. Sakura was to fully open hers but the Uchiha slammed the lid of the box shut. He didn't want to expose a lacy thong.

"Come on…" Naruto leered.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"_Fine_. Why don't you open yours instead?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke just raised his brow. "I don't even need to see it to know how I'll react."

"Embarrassed are you?"

"…" Sasuke was irritated so he simply smiled and gave way. His gift was a rather small one and with one look, he already knew what waited for him inside. He pulled out the content and everyone gaped to see a box of condoms… strawberry flavor.

"NARUTO!" they screamed.

Before the blonde could savor the Uchiha's humiliation, Sasuke caught everyone's attention when he spoke in a pretty light tone. "Thank you Naruto, I never knew you were concerned." Or was he even humiliated? "Aren't you just excited to get in bed with me tonight?"

"What?" Naruto bellowed.

"Didn't you find a condom with ramen flavor? I bet you would not stop sucking on me if I had one on." The cunning Uchiha spoke nonchalantly.

The speechless listeners were staring at Naruto who was dumbfounded himself.

"Let's proceed with mine." Sasuke pulled out a bag of gifts from behind his sofa and started handing out things. The others had slowly recovered from the recent conversation and had begun opening their presents: Tenten got another book, now related to baking; Kiba got a skateboard; Lee received a set of weights; Chouji got buffet discount coupons; Shikamaru had a two by two meter artwork in a form of a puzzle which was delivered to his house; Naruto got a cellular phone and he really had to thank Sasuke even though he hated to do so. Hinata had a box of cross stitch materials while Shino received a box of a white insect egg.

"Bikochu?" Shino eyed the egg curiously.

"I thought it was only a myth." Sasuke shrugged.

_Finally, they're at least agreeing on something._ Sakura thought.

"Sakura," she turned to the Uchiha, "open yours."

The pink head lifted the cover of the velvet box and saw a silver key. "A key…" She looked up to Sasuke and then gasped. "A car key?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side when suddenly Sakura embraced him. The others watched the two and began teasing them until Sakura released him. The rest of the evening was full of laughter and reminiscing. And whenever Naruto started an argument, Sasuke always won by the end of their exchange of sides. After some time, Naruto proposed a drinking game. Funny, he swooned before any of them. They only got home go when Kiba noticed the clock. They bid each other good bye and left.

On the twenty-fourth, they boarded the plane to Ricefield Country. The country, as expected, was green from the top view. There were a lot of farm lands and fishing ports indicating that the place was indeed a rural one. They stayed in a rented house near the fields and spent time looking around

* * *

Sasuke had just placed his bags in a corner when he noticed the sweet scent of perfumed soap from the bathroom. He stopped and eyed the curtains flying due to the breeze. His bare torso fully captured the chill of the midnight blow. Sasuke's orbs dropped on one of the bags. _Will I use one?_ He bit his lower lip and proceeded to the balcony. Without even raising a question, the Uchiha suspected what was bound to happen. He knew that Sakura also felt the thrill of something secretly wanted… and whatever it was would happen tonight.

Sasuke looked down on his silk pants and then looked at the view that lay before the house. _Is she sure? _He heard the door knob open so he looked over his shoulder. His eyes couldn't contain themselves from looking at Sakura's slim figure under her night gown.

"This place is nice." Sakura didn't seem to notice his stare and joined him in the balcony. She stretched her arms over the banister. "See how the rice bows to the moon?" The wind was blowing the plants to the direction of the nocturnal heavenly body.

"…" Sasuke just stared at the sky while his mind flew to nothingness.

After getting no response, Sakura went back into the room, climbed onto the bed and then laid down. The raven head followed her and faced the bed. Half of his image was concealed by the shadow. The Uchiha stepped a little closer, exposing his eyes that were asking if Sakura was sure. The emerald eyes reflected a 'yes'.

Sasuke slowly hauled himself up the bed and then went on all fours on top of her. He gently lowered his lips towards Sakura's and told himself inwardly that everything would be down slow. He parted her lips with his tongue and it played expertly against her tongue. As the French kiss went on, Sasuke pulled her gown upwards. They only broke the kiss to make way for the garment off her body. The wet kiss went on for minutes until Sasuke's lips advanced to her ears. Sakura moaned as her earlobe was teased by the Uchiha. Her hands trailed down the back of his neck to his spine.

Sasuke left her ear and went to her jaw line. He licked her jaw and placed butterfly kisses on her white smooth neck while his hands touched whatever they reached. Sakura had pulled his pants halfway down his thighs when Sasuke's lips enclosed over hers again. He replaced Sakura's hands and pulled his pants off while continuing with her mouth.

They parted for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. He smiled and whispered "you're so beautiful" to her ear. He kissed her again and played his fingers on Sakura's panties. He kissed her collar bone and then proceeded to her chest. He knew Haruno twitched when his lips touched her breast. He placed one hand on her other breast while his tongue moved on her nipple.

"…Sasuke…" she gasped and held Sasuke's hand which was caressing her breast. The Uchiha sucked on her gently and while on it, he looked straight into her eyes. He continued on, sucking and touching, until Sakura begged for release. She closed her eyes and raised both her knees as Sasuke pulled her panties off. He kissed her abdomen and brushed his fingertips against her waist. He moved again to her lips and kissed her more ferociously than before. The kiss became too torrid that he fell to his side and both found themselves gobbling up each other's lips. They were also brushing their tongues and lips against whatever they felt. After tasting each other, Sasuke pushed himself up and knelt in between her thighs.

Sakura was kind of embarrassed yet thrilled to feel the Uchiha's eyes on her organ. Finally, the right man to own her whole body came to claim her chastity.

A sly, confident smile crossed Sasuke's face. It was his favorite part after all. He pushed her thighs apart and then lowered himself. He licked her inner thighs and ran his fingers on her legs. Sakura felt his tongue approach the spot of her virginity. Slowly, she felt a weird sensation inside her—the sensation seemed to drive her insane for more. Sakura moaned upon feeling Sasuke's warm tongue against her vulva. She gripped on the bed sheet as she felt the rush of blood in her body. The Uchiha, amused by her moans, continued to lick on—his tongue repeatedly touching her clitoris. He was enjoying himself for he licked her like his favorite ice cream. Minutes after, he placed his index and thumb on her skin (at the surface) at either side of the vulva. He moved his fingers apart, widening the entrance a bit. He licked the surroundings before dipping his tongue into her. Sakura actually let out a small scream of pure ecstasy. He moved it in sharp flicks sending warm teasing tickles. The pink head was just letting out muffled words of extreme pleasure. The action went on until the Uchiha pulled back, her juice glistening on his lips. He inserted his index and middle finger into Sakura. His lips moved back to her nipple as he moved his finger in and out in an increasing speed.

"Oh…my… oh god…" He heard her mutter. Her eyes were closed while her hands moved to feel his hair between her fingers. Sasuke was turned on by her reactions so he decided to take it to the next level.

Sasuke parted Sakura's thighs a little bit more and watched the pink head pant for a few seconds. He brushed his fingers against her cheeks and then said, "This might hurt…"

The listener gulped but later smiled. She trusted him anyway. She just watched the Uchiha move for a better compromising position. It occurred to her that she had never seen the Uchiha's member before and now, it was exposed to her—hard and…well… big. Sasuke kissed her again before holding his member and directing it into her. Slowly and yes, painfully, the organ inserted into her virgin flesh. Sasuke let out a gasp but Sakura's eyes squinted because of pain. The Uchiha offered not to continue but Haruno was sure that she was ready for more. Sasuke gradually moved his penis in and out of her while observing her face. When she showed pain, he's slow down, pause, kiss her and then continue. He actually pitied her for he saw blood. The only thing he could do was to slow down and wait for her to get used to the pain. So far, she got over the pain minutes after. The reward after bleeding was the intense pleasure she felt as Sasuke increased his pace. Both of them were perspiring and panting as the rhythm went on.

"Shit…shit…" Sasuke was repeatedly muttering to himself as he thrust deeper into her tight vagina. The heat was building up fast and his groin was starting to feel extremely sexual. In a few more thrusts, he knew he was to ejaculate. Sakura was in the same state as he was. She was, despite her supposedly demure demeanor, screaming Sasuke's name. She was also feeling her juice wanting to flow. But before both of them could reach their peak, Sasuke withdrew and kissed her again. He moved Sakura on her knees and elbows and brushed his palms against her butt cheeks. He kissed her back and then inserted his penis into her again. The pleasure was prolonged before they both came, which was a damn good thing.

"Deeper…Sasuke…" Sakura pleaded as she was being rocked by the Uchiha. Sasuke, on the other hand, was pushing his member further into her. He, himself, wanted to reach more…The speed drove them both insane, making them both a lot more erotic than they were before.

"Shit! I'm coming!" Sasuke's groin burned causing him to grip on Sakura's hips. In a quick thrust, his cum shot inside Sakura. He panted and pulled back to lie beside Sakura. The pink head also fell to her side and caught her breath. The two looked at each other and smiled. They found each other funny that moment they looked tired yet happy. Sakura cuddled close to Sasuke who motioned his hand on her waist. "Sit on me." He whispered against her ear. Haruno obliged and sat up. Sasuke positioned her vulva directly on top of his penis. She lowered herself onto him and with the Uchiha's help, she moved up and down.

As she moved, Sasuke enjoyed himself by watching her perspire and by touching her breasts. He was panting himself for she was doing great…a little more and… Sakura fell towards him because of weakness. Sasuke kissed her and licked her lips before she sat upright again and moved up and down. After a few more pants and friction, Sasuke ejaculated in her. Sakura got herself up and then lied down beside Sasuke. She closed her eyes as the Uchiha continued to kiss her hair. A few minutes passed before both of them fell asleep.

…

_Wake up._ Sasuke's onyx eyes refocused after opening to the darkness. He saw Sakura's face inches away from his and her hands were curled against his chest. He sat upright and eyed the clock; he groaned to find out the it was two a.m. The Uchiha slid off the bed and went to corner of the room where the bags were. Sakura shifted her position and lied in a supine form. He paused and then continued to the bags. He moved his hands into the bag in search for a candy or something but instead, he pulled out a familiar thing. It was a deformed Charlatan cigarette.

Sasuke didn't throw it but instead, he lit it and went to the balcony. He sat on the banister and he didn't care that he was actually naked for everyone to see. Hell, it was two a.m. anyway. He smoked when he was in a state of anxiety. Until now he was thinking if what he did was just right. Sasuke eyed Sakura was sleeping deeply. He watched her breasts move up and down because of her breathing. Her words repeated in his mind. _Before you go…leave a child in me._ The cigarette fell from his fingers for he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

He knew that she also understood the fact… he left a child in her… for he was really leaving.

* * *

**END**

I have cut a lot of scenes because I am in a hurry. Forgive me. Let us pray that I don't get punished… coz obviously I would be…

I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Rising Angel

**Note to the reader: **Sorry for the super-duper late update! I was too busy…gah…damn life…

**Summary: **_Why do you have to leave me behind Sasuke?_

**CHAPTER XIII- Rising Angel**

By morning, Sakura received a call from Itachi that Dr. Haust was rushed to a hospital. Sasuke, who was deeply close with the old doctor, and Sakura, who also cared for him, decided to take the night trip back to the Fire Country.

By night, the two reached the hospital where Sakura and Dr. Haust were working and where he was confined. When they asked why the old doctor was rushed in, another doctor explained that he had a heart attack. He added that Dr. Haust was actually taken in late since he had no relative to call the ambulance. He was just seen lying on the floor by a neighbor who happened to pass by his house.

"And he's old to think of it." The doctor said to the two. "Just please go see him in room 300."

Sakura was about to follow Sasuke when a nurse called her for help.

"There was an accident in the 23rd street. We are lacking in nurses…if you could please—"

"Sasuke I—" Sakura looked at him with eyes asking for him to excuse her. "Please tell Dr. Haust that I wish him to get well."

The Uchiha watched the pink head rush away to the elevator. He saw her eyes lower before she turned away from him. There was a tone in her voice that he couldn't really tell if it meant something else... sullen yet hopeful. Sasuke sighed thinking that he was disturbing himself again and proceeded to the destined room.

Even if he quickened his pace, the corridors seemed to stretch longer as if preventing him to go there. Or maybe it was his fear of what he'd find there. _I don't want to see._ Something whispered. _I don't want to see him dead._ The Uchiha halted in front of the 300th room and held the door knob. _After years of being harassed, this is the only time you feared pain? Great._ He told himself. _I don't want to cry._

Upon entering, Sasuke immediately caught sight of the old man, with half-lidded eyes, lying on the bed. _Not yet dead…_ He secretly sighed to himself. A weak smiled from the doctor gestured the Uchiha to move forward so that he could look at him better.

"Dr. Haust…" Sasuke glanced at the tubes attached to the doctor's flesh. The next words he was to say dissolved in his mind.

"I'm glad that you came…" the old doctor breathed deeply and closed his eyes, though he continued speaking. "I need you," he moved his index finger to indicate an envelope of papers, "to take care of that; and give that to a lawyer."

The Uchiha picked the envelope which had a vintage smell in it. He scanned the papers inside and picked up a few lines. _Documents on Properties?_ He continued browsing. _Last Will and Testament… _He gulped. _…all my properties: insurance, benefits, house and lot… _His eyes skipped a few more words. _…will all be bestowed upon Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke's onyx eyes rounded upon reading the name written. _Me?_

"Doctor—"

"I don't have any living relative. And even if I did, I would still pass down everything to you since you are my son in my eyes."

"But—"

"No, do not question me Sasuke…" Dr. Haust showed a smile only a man filled with love could give. "I have already decided on that."

Sasuke felt utterly stupid for a moment—incapable of reacting to what had passed between their lips. He wanted to show his gratefulness yet he didn't know how. He didn't want to show that he didn't want to take Dr. Haust's properties because of guilt. He was ashamed. After seconds of meandering in nothingness, he uttered a soft "thank you".

Dr. Haust opened his eyes and then closed them again. He didn't look like a sick man to Sasuke now, but a contented man ready to cease breathing. His wizened face was placid and his hands were blandly lying on his abdomen.

Sasuke sat on the bed and beamed to himself. But that smile was still caused by that bitter guilt and gratitude. _Do not question me Sasuke… I have already decided on that. _Finally, the Uchiha let go of a large amount of guilt stirring within him. There was no use moping. He knew that Dr. Haust was weary as well… too tired to reawaken to another busy day of the mortal world. There was no practicality in giving back to him what he could not use any longer.

"Good night Dr. Haust… good night." Sasuke said to the seemingly sleeping old man.

And Sasuke knew, that very moment he saw Dr. Haust smile and the second the monitor gave off warning sounds, it was the start of the old man's deepest slumber. Nurses ran inside the room in panic but the raven head simply moved away from the bed with the aged envelope in his hands. Now he understood the tone of Sakura. As a medic, she knew that age would eventually kill the good doctor. But she didn't want that knowledge of medicine to dictate when he would die. She wanted to remain hopeful but then…

_He's dead._

Sasuke automatically went out of the room, still composed, still tacit. But when he saw the emptiness of the corridor, he felt the floor stretch out again… he felt the fear of pain again… and then, he began to weep.

* * *

The cars were moving to either side of the wide road to let the ambulance swim through the building traffic. Sakura, who was loyal to her responsibilities, was sitting in there together with other paramedics. A road accident sent a ten-wheeler truck to drive against a restaurant and a lot of people got stuck under the vehicle. Others were badly thrown off by the impact while others were just dead shocked.

Sakura was already preparing the interior of the ambulance for the numerous victims. She even called for more ambulances and a chopper to go with them. The sirens filled her ears with energy—she had to save lives again. So when the vehicle stopped, she led the paramedics into the sanguinary scene. She yelled for stretchers and for wheeled beds. She talked with victims to keep them from swooning. Blood and sweat mixed in her palms and on her civilian clothes but she didn't care. Sakura was more than eager to save lives for she failed to save her most loved one—Sasuke.

Sakura was traumatized but she didn't really show it. She didn't want any one else to die because she couldn't help them. _You could not help everybody. _A doctor told her one time when she blamed herself because a young girl under operation died.

She placed a young girl on a stretcher and watched her being taken into the ambulance. She was afraid to be the cause of death of someone even if she was really the cause or not; it didn't matter.

Sakura suddenly paused for some seconds to get a whole look of where she was. A scene of death.

Silence.

It was as if the people before her were doing a realistic pantomime. No cries. No shouts. Just dramatic actions that would make most people gasp and cry.

_Bang!_

She turned her head and saw a church across the restaurant. It was where the sound of the gunshot was from. It was the only sound she heard…or maybe the only sound her ears cared to hear. There was something significant in that church… something familiar…

Sakura walked towards the church and then her walk turned into a run. And as she ran, the noise of the pain-laden people rose deafeningly into her ears. Her footsteps echoed throughout the Romanesque styled church and though she didn't see anyone, her speed increased. As she neared the altar, she saw someone with white hair sitting at the very first wooden bench. He was still… frighteningly still.

"Father?" She heard herself gasp.

No response.

She ambled towards the old man and when she saw him, she let out a shriek.

Father Luis… dead… with a gunshot wound at his left chest. A silver locket hung around his neck and it was opened to reveal two pictures: Sakura and Sasuke. She knew it was hers—that locket—the one she lost in the forest. And seeing it there, around the dead priest's neck, sent her into a panic.

_It was not good._

Tears streamed from her eyes as she tried run away… run away fast… never to look back even though Father Luis was someone close to her. But her shrill cries were abruptly stopped when a clenched fist drove hard into her stomach. She was knocked out in an instant and she didn't see who claimed her from the church.

* * *

The Uchiha was sitting with his fingertips against each other while the envelope rested on his lean thighs. It had been an hour but there was no sign of Sakura. The ambulances that responded to the accident had done three round trips to deliver the bleeding patients to the emergency room. He had seen the same set of nurses rush in and out of the hospital doors but the pink head was not one of them. He grew anxious and finally, after some more minutes, certain, that something happened to Sakura.

He stood up and approached one nurse who sat down on a couch when her shift was finished. "Excuse me; may I know if Haruno Sakura is still in the field?"

The nurse, while observing how his eyes showed a worried glint, took out her cell phone and called the others in the accident site. Sasuke examined the face of the female nurse as she conversed with another medic. After some more seconds, she ended the call and said, "They said that they didn't see her there. They don't know as well where she is now. They thought she came back here early."

_She was fuckin' missing all this time! Shit! _Sasuke forgot to thank the nurse and sped towards the front doors of the hospital. He forgot all about Dr. Haust and he was even oblivious of the envelope still clutched in his hand. He bumped against pedestrians and ran in front of a cab to stop it from driving further. When he got into the cab, he yelled at the driver to bring him to the accident site—fast. The poor driver obliged for he feared the Uchiha's rage.

His onyx eyes were glowing crimson… for some reason. He didn't see, of course. It seemed to appear because of the drive of his emotions. But how onyx became red was unexplainable by science.

The site, when they reached it, was still in shambles but the only people present were the onlookers and some reporters. There was one ambulance, perhaps the last that Sasuke caught up with. He almost leapt out of the cab (and forgot about the envelope inside) and then he pounded on the doors. He demanded for Sakura but the nurses there didn't have a clue where she was. He was about to grab one of them by the collar when someone screamed.

"They found a body!" Another shouted and pointed at the church.

_Body? Sakura?_ Sasuke ran away from the ambulance and dashed into the church before everyone else. From afar, he already recognized the man sitting, motionless like a statue, at the very first wooden bench. _It can't be…_ His pace slowed down and when he reached the body, he only managed to let out a gasp. He stood still as if thinking whether to embrace or to cry on Father Luis' lap. But he didn't do either. Sasuke was staring at the locket worn by the priest. One look and he knew who was behind that shit.

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned… I couldn't keep this from happening…_

Sasuke laid Father Luis down and moved away as the policemen came. He was done crying for Dr. Haust… though he felt worse pain than before. His eye ducts were not responding to his mourning. His eyes were simply getting warmer as if blood was filling up every ocular nerve he had. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wanted to get to _him._ That brooding viper… that child molester… that egregious cunning menace… _You fucking piece of shit!_ He cursed inwardly before storming out of church.

If he could only flay _him_ alive...

But Sasuke had a problem… he didn't know where to go. _So this is the time you hide you lunatic! You damn—_ He was not done badmouthing Orochimaru when a car swiftly drifted in front of him. The door opened and Itachi's face poked out from it.

"Get in." He commanded. And the other obeyed.

Itachi overtook a lot of cars towards the part of the city where there were countless buildings. His arms had fully healed and his face remained calm and expressionless.

"Goddammit!" Sasuke yelled and then panted.

"Shut up _otouto_." Itachi moved the wheel to a perfect a sharp curve. "Yelling would not help."

"Then tell me what I should do!" Sasuke shouted all the more. "It's my fuckin' fault! What if she got hurt? What if—"

"Shut up or I'll make you." Itachi eyed the younger Uchiha for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "Red eyes… I never knew you could feel that much anger."

"Is this the time for the eye talk? And where are you taking me!"

"Foolish _otouto._" Itachi swerved gracefully on the road. "Of course I'm driving you to her."

Sasuke stared at his older brother. "You knew?"

"They just discovered." Itachi was pertaining to his other Akatsuki members. "And right now, maybe they're having a great cross fire."

Sasuke was still dumbfounded.

"It was coincidental." He paused and reached the speed limit of the car. "More of an opportunity."

The Uchiha was speechless and for some reason, his nerves relaxed and the warmth in his eyes subsided. His gorgeous onyx orbs returned their shimmer and beauty.

When the car turned to a corner, a noise of exchange of bullets increased in volume. Itachi stopped their car and then handed a gun to Sasuke. "See that building over there? Kisame said that they're at the top floor in that room."

"Okay." Sasuke muttered.

"Let's go." Itachi opened the door and ran into the fighting scene.

Meanwhile, Sakura was standing by an old rotten bed. She was shivering as she watched a silver haired man come into the evening light.

"Kabuto!"

"Good evening Haruno." He smiled and then fixed his glasses. "It's about time we took you from there."

"…" She was moving away from Kabuto who was approaching her in a horrifying manner. "What do you want?"

"A simple task." A hiss came from the opened door hidden by the shadows. "Very simple indeed."

Sakura's heart was pounding… _Orochimaru!_ She basically screamed at the top of her lungs in her imagination. The infamous killer was now before her with that unfading smile. _What do they want from me?_

"To cure my master's arms." Kabuto read the palpable question in her eyes. "Simple isn't it?"

"Kabuto, unfortunately, didn't have that much education in medicine while you—who have the skill and the knowledge of a doctor can heal me."

"There are a lot of doctors there! Why me!"

"Uchiha Sasuke… he's the other reason. A revenge on him…" Orochimaru's sinister smile lengthened.

_Sasuke… _Sakura thought as she moved but his a bed behind her.

"The deal is simple." Kabuto shrugged. "Heal my Master and then you can go. If you don't…" his glasses shone with menace, "then I have to kill you first and then finish off the rest." If there was one good point Kabuto had over Sakura, it was his condition. He studied her well and he knew how she didn't want anyone to die for or because of her. He was good in threatening and simple chats that would make one nod one's head.

_Kill them…? Kill Sasuke…? No…_ She unconsciously touched her abdomen. _It can't happen again…_

What did she not want to happen?

_That night when it was raining._

_When she stood alone in the park with an umbrella in hand._

_She was told to wait there for him._

_And so she waited._

_Until she saw him._

_But she became frightened when she saw him._

_He no longer looked… human._

_She ran… passed through him… and dropped on the ground._

_Pain. Rain. Pain._

_He turned and they talked._

_She cried._

_They kissed._

_He was gone…dead._

_DEAD! _Something screamed inside her head._ DEAD! _She was scared… more scared than before for she didn't want to lose Sasuke twice. "No!"

"So you want them to follow Ino's path? That's your choice." Kabuto showed her needles. "Choose how they are to die then."

"No! Stop it!" Sakura cried.

_DEAD!_

"Cure me and all will pass." Orochimaru raised his damaged arms. "I will forgive the Uchiha for shooting my arms dead."

Sakura's emerald eyes, which were once full of joy when she was a rank one college student, were now blurred by tears and fear. How could she let everything in her life get so complicated? One reason was Sasuke… wait… he was the _only _reason why her life got so complex but then…

The noise of the guns caught her attention. Blood everywhere. Death just lying at the base of the building. She saw some of the members of the Akatsuki being shot down. Why? For her? She shivered.

"We could not wait forever." Kabuto told her in a soft tone.

_What will you choose Sakura? Save them? Or save him? Do you trust the words of that Orochimaru? Or would you take the risk?_ She closed her eyes. All she ever wanted was to graduate, serve the hospital and then stay home as a good mother and wife.

No. She didn't want to lose him now.

Sakura sighed and then in a low voice, told Kabuto, "I'll heal your master… just leave Sasuke alone."

_Selfish._ Kabuto smirked. "Very well… just get here what you need. You must finish it now."

Sakura slowly walked towards a cabinet and pulled out bottles and instruments. _Forgive me._

* * *

The Uchiha managed to get away from the crossfire but a couple of thugs blocked his way and began another shooting spree. _Think of Sakura._ He shot down two but unfortunately, he got low in ammunition. He didn't have a choice but to run towards the shooting enemies if he did care about the time. _Shit._ He dashed from one blocking to another before he pinned one to the ground. After trouncing him to near death, he used him into a human shield to cover some of the bullets. After that, he ran towards the other gunner and grabbed his gun. He killed the five thugs and then ran towards the building meters away.

_Sakura, I'm coming!_ He ran towards the doors but when he was about to enter, he heard a loud shout from Orochimaru.

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Orochimaru twisted and turned on the bed as he seemed to swell. Soon, his breathing became shallow and then he fell off the bed.

"Master!" Kabuto tried to calm Orochimaru but unfortunately, he was beyond control of himself. "What did you do!"

"Histamine phosphate…" Sakura dropped the bottle and then muttered. "Die Orochimaru."

"Bastard!" Kabuto yelled and threw needles at Sakura. The pink head smiled and fell off through the open window.

From below Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura's body sped down towards the ground. His eyes were turning crimson again and blood rushed inside him. No! She was going to die!

No…

NO…

NO!

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

At that very moment, wings tore from inside his flesh and protruded through his shirt. His wings bled as he drove up in midair and caught the falling mortal. Sakura's eyes opened upon feeling that someone broke her fall… and it was Sasuke. He gradually reached the ground and then placed her down.

On the other hand, Kabuto was about to escape with Orochimaru's dying body but Itachi appeared in the room before he could move and then shot him down.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was embracing the pink head tight. He was relieved to find that Sakura was uninjured. The needles missed her for she fell before they even hit her. He was caressing her supple flesh, keeping her near him as long as possible. "Don't you go without me you hear?"

Sakura uncontrollably cried and nodded before burying her face on his collar. Sasuke planted a kiss on her forehead and then embraced her again.

After recovering, the Uchiha pushed Sakura gently away from him and then smiled.

Such sweet smile.

"Sasuke… your back…" Sakura muttered as she pointed at his wings. Her eyes were round as she examined the white blood-stained wings behind Sasuke.

Sasuke was even more shocked than she was now that he remembered it. He didn't expect it…

"What does this mean Sasuke?" Sakura felt her fear come back to her.

"I'm… no longer mortal… they…they returned me…" Sasuke said more to himself than to her.

Suddenly, a loud thunder shocked them. The sky gave off lightning strikes and there was strong wind blowing in a circular motion. The clouds above them parted and an ethereal light showered upon them both. The wind was getting stronger… and the lightning strikes were longer.

Sasuke looked up and saw the light inviting him to return… welcoming him home…

Sakura knew that it was it… the end… his return… he had done well… he had protected her with his life. His mission was over… he was not a fallen angel anymore. She saw Sasuke smile… was he happy that he was leaving her behind?

"Sasuke!" She cried out. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's smile faded upon seeing Haruno on her knees with tears overflowing from her eyes. _Sakura I—_ The thunder growled louder and the wind seemed to want to carry Sasuke off to heaven.

"I love you!" She shouted even though her sobs tried hard to restrain her from doing so. "I love you! Just please remember that!" She let out a heavy sob. "Don't leave—" She stopped and with all her might, she smiled. "Don't leave—your goal… Get up there!"

She saw Sasuke smile.

And she forced a better mask of happiness.

"Good bye Sakura." Sasuke raised her chin and kissed her for the last time. His wings flapped and he slowly floated above the ground. Sakura got up to her feet and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's lips quivered. _Sakura…_ A suppressed tear twinkled in his eye as he held Sakura's left hand with both hands. _You have never heard my last confession…_

Their eyes met… such fast passing seconds…

Finally, Sasuke let go and flew slowly up while his eyes remained on Haruno. _I'm sorry…_

Sakura watched him fly away to the light. The pain was building up fast but she could not spill it out. She wanted to bleed to death when she cried out in a loud voice. Her face drenched in tears; her arms embracing herself and her forehead against the ground.

"SASUKE!"

He could not hear her anymore…

The rain poured down on her as she continued screaming for Sasuke and asking him why he had to go. But it was no use… he was gone and now, she was certain, he was not coming back.

* * *

**END**

Oops! I haven't placed that this chappie is the finale! Harhar! Sorry to my readers…this chap is choppy and fast-paced. (it's 1:40 a.m….) Thanks to my reviewers!

By the way, about the Histamine phosphate, it's real. But I'm not sure if it causes instant death after symptoms of Histamine Poisoning. Haha…Just used that crap… Better check out for yourselves if you're curious.


	14. Fallen Angel

**Note to the reader: **Wow, I finally reached the fourteenth chapter of Angels. Actually, my initial plan was to squeeze everything into thirteen chapters but then I needed another episode. May I ask a request from you guys? Please tell me your comments (and requests if you have) for the whole story. Even if your comment is just a word please let me know what you think. Thank you in advance. This chap would only be a short one.

By the way, my next fic/s would be The Sixty-Fifth Grave or/and Mistaken Identity. Sixty-Fifth is another Sasu-Saku while Mistaken is Sasu-Ita.

**Summary: **Simply, the end.

**CHAPTER XIV- Fallen Angel**

It is said that it is alright to dream for as long as the dream revolves around a person, instead of that person's life revolving around the dream. It is even fine to want something utterly impossible for the drive to attain it keeps people hoping for good tidings. But if that unattainable desire causes anguish (and even insanity) to a person, then that desire is, well, _undesirable_.

But Haruno Sakura, a lady in her twenties, knew that those philosophies could be somehow defied. Or maybe to an observer, she was only too hopeful. Who believed that the dead could still rise or that angels could still fall from the skies? They expected a better thinking from the medic genius but Sakura remained firm with her belief; and together with that belief was pure torture. Deep inside her, someone was shouting how moronic the idea was. Fantasy only lived in shows and in technology. Her faith decreased but she still thought of it as real.

"_Miss Haruno, I sympathize with you but Sasuke couldn't be alive again."_

And she almost slapped the nurse who told her that.

But she was somehow right. Sasuke returned to where he must be. How did she expect a dead soul to come for her? Was she that _special_? Sakura only shook her head in response to her own question. She placed her hand on her abdomen and forced a smile. _Depression would not be good for you._ She wished he was a boy and then she would name him after the father.

Sakura stood up from he cushioned chair and then checked out of the hospital that noon. She wanted to take a bit of rest like everyone had suggested. But she didn't really believe that her extreme longing for Sasuke was only caused by fatigue. Nevertheless, she decided to go home.

It had only been two days since Sasuke smiled at her and flew up to heaven without words other than "good bye". For some reason, she felt that she wasted all her life wanting to be with a drug addicted sex god. But no—she knew she didn't. She loved him.

_And he never said he loved her._

Pain. Such sweet ooze of pain.

As she walked along the snow covered streets, she thought of reaching out to someone just to breathe all her sorrow out. The first person she had in her mind was Uchiha Itachi but she felt ashamed because she didn't like to waste his time listening to sobs and yells. Tenten was in another country while Naruto was now having a great time with Hinata. She didn't want to pull their spirits down for comfort.

Sakura sighed as she slowed down and took a deep breath of the cool air. _This will pass… I'll get over this._

_Bump!_

Sakura almost lunged forward when a quick figure hit her shoulder rather harshly. She massaged her shoulder blade and eyed whoever it was that moved against her—accidentally or intentionally. She saw a man walking briskly with hands shoved in his pockets in a _very_ familiar way. She only stared at him as if trying to decipher who he was until the man (in slow motion based from her view) looked over his shoulder and smiled.

That **smile.**

Sakura remained on the spot as she watched the man drift away from sight. She only managed to move when he was almost impossible to catch up with. Was it her imagination? Who the hell cared!

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried out and forced her way through the crowd. Every step she mad seemed only to pull her farther and farther. She knew that the people cussed under their breath for she bumped all who came in her way. She knew that she kept on tripping and slipping because of the wet, cold pavement. And though the universe appeared to have conspired to keep her away, she didn't stop crying out… following that man.

"SASUKE! STOP!" Sakura ran across the street and was almost hit right on by a speeding car. The driver cursed her and gave the wheel a sharp steer causing him to smack against other cars. She didn't look back but continued further—reaching out her paling hands even just to touch the tip of his layered hair.

Silence. Again.

She felt this silence when she entered the church and there she found Father Luis, dead. It was fear, she finally recognized, that kept her focus so intact with what she wanted or perceived to see. The voices of the angry people and the shout of the old lady who dropped her paper bag of vegetables shut in an instant. She could only hear her heart and her muffled footsteps on the layer of snow on the ground.

The man, after reaching an intersection, swiftly turned right causing Sakura to speed up. But to her dismay, he was no where in sight. What she only saw was the meadow, where Sasuke was buried, at the very end of the road. Sakura's emerald orbs dilated due to the dimming sun light. _Sasuke… was that you or was that my hallucinations?_ She couldn't tell, really. Sasuke being a ghost was out of the question. And since she was only meters away from the meadow, she decided to visit Sasuke's grave.

The walk towards his grave was even more painful. The very evidence of his death was situated just somewhere near the rose bushes of the meadow. As she drew near, the anticipation to see the Uchiha increased. If her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she might as well see her beloved. But no, her mind wasn't confusing her but Sasuke wasn't in sight either. The meadow, blanketed by heavy snow, was bare and was devoid of anyone.

Sakura stepped carefully on the soft snow towards a grave that had one-fourth of its height buried under the white sheet of ice. She took notice of name, blurred by years, engraved on the gravestone.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

How could she still pretend? Of course… he was dead. She chuckled and placed the tips of her fingers on her lips. She was trembling—almost sobbing—but she suppressed the emotion. _What was I thinking?_

She bent down and gently brushed the snow off his gravestone; and upon straightening up, she saw something twinkle under the pallid sunlight. Sakura blinked, thinking it was her tear, but realized seconds after that there was really something glimmering as if beckoning her to come closer. She stooped over the mound of snow she had just brushed off and pulled something metallic from it. To her surprise, it was a ring. It was the same ring Sasuke took away from the Uchiha Manor. It was the ring he tried to keep from her. But what was the ring doing there on the gravestone? She knew that Sasuke hid it so what was it doing—?

Sakura's eyes darted to the mound again and saw a piece of paper that luckily failed to camouflage itself with the color of the snow. She picked it up and then with restrained breath, she read the hand-written note to herself.

_Auburn Hotel_

The said hotel was just about three blocks away from where she was but she took time before moving from her spot. Sakura looked sideways and then read the paper again. The letters didn't change; the words were still "Auburn Hotel". She cast a long look at the gravestone and then she moved away the spot slowly as she placed the ring on her finger. When she reached the road, she signaled a taxi cab to let her ride. A sudden sprint of blood rushed to her face. She was excited yet anxious that everything might turn out to be a simple party to cheer her up. She wanted something much more…

It didn't take long for the driver to get her there and as soon as she got out of the car, her eyes automatically scanned the glass front doors for anyone familiar inside. And much to her surprise, Tenten, who was enthusiastically waving at her, was there. The rush of Sakura's blood died and her face gradually showed a frown. _I knew it…_ Her steps became heavy and unwilling though she still managed to enter just after the doors involuntarily slid ajar. The energy that was there seconds ago rapidly escaped her as she approached Tenten who, perhaps too excited to wait for Haruno to come closer, walked towards her.

"What took you so long? I was worried you didn't get the message." Tenten suddenly held Sakura's wrist with both hands. "Come on! We have a surprise!"

Sakura's eyes showed a dull shade of green. She only nodded and let Tenten drag her to the elevator. As they moved up to the fourth floor, the excited lady kept on talking about how _excited _she was when she heard about the "surprise". She kept on repeating what she had already stated for about five times before Sakura finally spoke.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Sakura tried to alleviate her depression by thinking how thoughtful Tenten was for doing so much for her.

"Actually," Tenten was obviously too loquacious, "I just got a call an hour ago. I didn't know this as well." She was too happy about the topic that she would have failed to get out of the elevator if only Sakura didn't pull her out.

Sakura didn't understand whatever Tenten said for she seemed to be too animated to understand fully what she was saying herself.

"Oh, here we are. Then you know what? Lee called me up minutes later and he told me of this _surprise_—"

"Tenten, you already told me that." Sakura sighed as she waited for her friend to open the door with a key. She closed her eyes for a moment. She knew what lied beyond the door: all her friends and a cake on a table. But what was revealed to her was different…way different when the door opened.

Tenten only watched Sakura enter the room and she stayed by the door way with a satisfied smile on her face. Sakura, on the other hand, moved in the seemingly untouched room. No one was there; there wasn't even a cake. She looked over her shoulder to be reassured by Tenten who simply nodded her head. Sakura increased her pace and proceeded to the four-poster bed covered with white sheet. There was nothing unusual in the bed except for another white thing placed on it. The white object was a box of about the size of a large pillow. She brushed her fingertips against the smooth surface of the lid. She felt some kind of thrill when she touched the edge of the lid. Sakura pulled it off and there, folded neatly before her, was a white tube gown. That was the gown she saw and wanted in the bridal store.

"Where—"

"Get cleaned." Tenten, somehow calm now, instructed her. "Then I'll help you dress up." After that, she closed the door.

* * *

_I am actually wearing this gown._ Sakura told herself. _This isn't a dream…_ She fully turned to see the wholeness of the gown in front of a full-length mirror. Her porcelain flesh matched the pearl white color of the attire. Her emerald orbs showed a brilliant shade because of happiness. Her pink mane was pinned up and strands of her bangs shaped her face. The gown glittered with beads and sequins and the edge of the gown was elaborated by flower embroidery. The laces were unique in design and stitch. Everything about the gown was simple yet perfect.

Tenten was right beside her and she was fixing the fresh flowers placed as design on the head dress. She would look up once or twice to admire the gown and to compliment Sakura for choosing a gown that fitted her well.

Sakura's smile faded after hearing what Tenten had said. "What I chose?"

The other lady immediately clapped her hands to her mouth and shook her head.

Haruno was now becoming inquisitive of what was bound to happen although she already had a tad of idea. She pursed her lips and continued looking at the gown with much expectancy. Maybe, for once, her hope would not fail her.

All of a sudden, Tenten's cellular phone rang. She placed the head dress on the bed and then moved away after taking the phone in one hand. Sakura observed her and according to what she saw, the call seemed to be about her. Tenten's effort to keep her eyes from looking at Sakura was in vain. Haruno, however, pretended not to make out a hypothesis out of what she saw and waited for her friend to finish.

Sakura took the head dress and fixed it on her head when Tenten ended the call and aided her with the head dress. She was smiling—again. "Come on Sakura." She slipped silver stiletto sandals under the gown for Sakura to wear. After polishing her looks with make up, she led Sakura out of the hotel room to the elevator once more. Now, she was silent but beaming. Haruno didn't ask why she was smiling even though she itched to do so. She only let her friend guide her into a white (as always) car and continuously touched the diamond on the ring with her index finger.

The car moved smoothly through the traffic towards the church Sakura had known for so long. As the blessed structure grew in size, Sakura noticed the gray skies accumulating over the city. _Rain._ Always bringer of bad news. She turned to her friend and was about to ask when the car stopped and she was led once more. The two walked up the short stairs and then walked towards the altar.

_And again, the rain didn't fail to bring her bad news._

"No one's here." Sakura's voice lowered upon seeing the emptiness of the church.

Tenten's effervescent smile didn't fade. _Or maybe the rain failed…big time._ "Follow me."

The two walked towards a door leading to the back of the church. At first, Tenten wanted Haruno to close her eyes but then she decided to persuade Sakura to take off her shoes.

"What for?" The pink head asked.

"I just think you wouldn't like them on." She shrugged. "You'll know why."

Sakura followed and gave the shoes to Tenten. Her friend urged her to open the door knob and then watched how the dying light of the afternoon hour enter the church. Sakura's face was illuminated by the orange hue of the sun. But as soon as she stepped down the steps, the golden rays proved to be defeated when the clouds got lower. Her emerald eyes rounded upon seeing chairs and a miniature arc that stood above an elevated platform. There was an aisle in between two sets of chairs each placed at one side if the aisle. She also noticed familiar faces looking at her. All of them were smiling…

There was Naruto who looked respectable in his black formal wear. Beside him was Hinata whose blush matched her pink flared dress. Shikamaru and Chouji were also wearing black attires and each of them was holding a rose. Lee got tears leaking from his round eyes but he remained standing. Kiba and Akamaru both looked nice with their bow ties. They were waving at Sakura with much glee. Shino, who had always been cool looking, was beside Kiba. A rare smile was on his face. Hatake Kakashi still wore a mask despite his change in attire and his eyes immediately turned into arched slits as soon as he spotted Sakura.

Uchiha Itachi, much to her surprise, was also there together with the other Akatsuki members. He gestured her to come closer and then offered his arm for her to take. Sakura obliged and slipped her arm under then over Itachi's and walked with him.

"You look splendid." He whispered as they moved towards the elevated platform.

Sakura didn't manage to respond for her eyes were directed to a certain man at a distance. His hair was raven black with spikes and the back of his neck was white. His hands were in his pockets as he stood with his back towards her. She couldn't be wrong…

The intense feeling rose in her again—so abrupt that her arm unconsciously slipped from Itachi's guide. The feeling…she just wanted to close the distance between them. Without thinking what the hell she was doing, she ran to him while holding her gown up with both hands. She was crying—half crying and half laughing really—as she sped towards the man. The raven head, upon realizing that Sakura was running towards him, turned around and received her in his arms at the exact moment.

"Hi." He smiled slightly.

Sakura laughed and buried her face into his chest. She murmured something that sounded like, "you suddenly left and all you could say is 'hi'?" Did she need a pinch? Was her hope turning everything into hallucinations? No. She muttered "Sasuke" and embraced him even tighter.

Ah, poor Sasuke, men are cursed to be forever to have difficulty in expressing themselves. Nonetheless, he knew the pink head full understood what his simple "hi" meant. He caressed her slim figure and pressed his lips on her head as she continued to sob against his chest.

"_Otouto, _honeymoon is after marriage." Itachi cut the romantic scene with a sly statement.

Sakura immediately moved her head up and brushed her tears while Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard his dear brother's remark. _You crap._ He thought.

The priest, who they asked to preside, walked up to the platform and beckoned the couple to come near him. Sakura, who was still in the state of euphoria, only realized that she was actually _getting married_ to Sasuke. _So that was the surprise… Sasuke's back…_ She looked at him as the wedding went on. She wanted to tell him a lot of things: about work, about their child and about how frustrated she was when he left.

On the other hand, Sasuke also wanted to speak to his bride. He wanted to tell her why he left her and why he came back. _The conversation with god was explained everything._

_The skies closed when Sasuke reached heaven. He was more of sad than accomplished now that he had regained his wings. He didn't want to come back to the ethereal holy world above but like any other being, he had questions he wanted to answer._

_He couldn't bear her tears for he wanted to cry himself—but he couldn't. He would have to ask god about something and then he'd be back. No problem._

"_Where's this supreme being you call your god?" He asked a couple of angels who immediately made a sign of the cross._

"_Watch what you say, brother." A male angel said._

"_Yeah right. Just tell me where he is."_

"_Sasuke…"_

_A voice rose from somewhere he could not point out. The angels, meanwhile, went away muttering that they were not worthy. The Uchiha, however, did not care so he just responded like he was talking with someone mediocre. "They say you know everything…"_

"_And so they say."_

"_Cut the crap. Just answer me." Sasuke appeared to be deranged for he was speaking to a wall. "Why did I drink from the Fountain of Oblivion?"_

"_Why not ask yourself?"_

Fuck._ He thought. "I'm asking you because I do not remember."_

"_I'm not pertaining to your memories, Sasuke." The misty voice sounded clever. "I'm pertaining to your wants."_

"_My what?"_

"_Wants."_

_The Uchiha thought for a moment. Could this god be simply tricking him? "Well I want money."_

"_How will you attain money if you're an angel?"_

"_Fine." He crossed his arms. "I have to be human first."_

"_How do you that?"_

"_Follow your son?"_

_The voice laughed. "Is that what false prophets preached? Following a god would make him or her powerful."_

"_Well, he promised a kingdom right?"_

_The voice laughed again. _

"_So you're saying that I drank from the Fountain to forget everything and blindly follow whoever they call lord?"_

"_A possibility." The voice seemed to agree._

"_A possibility? I thought _you _know everything!" _

"_So they say."_

Crap…double crap cheese burger…_That was what floated in his head. "Fine, forget about that. I have another question, why did you send me to Sakura?"_

"_Did you not like it?"_

"_Am I obliged to answer?" _

"_I gave men free will."_

Fuckin' shit._ Sasuke cussed inwardly. "I won't answer. Now answer me."_

"_Because that was what you wanted."_

_Sasuke paused for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Money is not what you want Sasuke. Clear your mind and you'll discover why you asked for the punishment without knowing you did so."_

"…"

"_Do you remember what Neji said?" the voice paused and then recited the quoted line. "'Love is not something you could remember, forget and remember again when needed. Lovers who are separated by time and distance only come together again because their love was not forgotten but simply hidden. If you forget love, you'll have to fall in love again.' "_

_Sasuke bit his lip. _

"_It should be answered by now." The voice said solemnly._

_Slowly, the words formed in his mind. _I drank from the Fountain…because I wanted power… and I'd use that power to become mortal again… and to become mortal… was to be with…_He was stupid—blinded was the right word. He jumped into conclusions just because he wanted to come back to her…to Sakura._

_So that was the reason why god sent him to Sakura. He knew that Sasuke had forgotten everything so he sent him down not as a punishment but as an opportunity to regain what he lost…_

_God works in mysterious ways…_

"Sasuke." Sakura tapped him gently at the arm. The priest was looking at him for suddenly, he didn't respond. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just recalled a funny event." He smirked.

"Mr. Uchiha, I have just said that you may kiss the bride." The priest said cheerfully.

Their friends cheered while the couple smiled. While from afar, five individuals watched the two. There was Ino, Neji and Gaara who were the together at one spot and there was also Father Luis and Dr. Haust, standing beneath the tree, smiling.

"You've done it Sasuke." Neji spoke softly but the Uchiha turned his head for he heard his words well.

Ino blew them a kiss and then smiled.

"My son, I am glad to see you now… such blessing…" Father Luis' voice echoed in his mind.

"We hope for the best." Dr. Haust nodded.

Sasuke smiled to the people only visible to him and watched them fade into the darkness. He faced Sakura and then moved his head forward when lightning and thunder occupied the atmosphere. Out of a sudden, rain came pouring from the heaven. It was as if it was shedding its share of tears. Their friends and the priest ran towards the church to keep themselves from getting drenched.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke stayed at the spot with their faces up to meet the rain drops. Sakura laughed and held onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's onyx orbs met the emerald eyes speaking to him with sweetness. And for the first time, he parted his lips to say something Sakura never heard from him before.

"**I love you."**

Finally, he had told her his confession.

Sasuke placed both his hands on her cheeks while Sakura closed her leaking eyes. During a slow flow of time, their lips met in the tenderest manner. Everything came back to them…There were the memories when they had to be separated… memories of stolen kisses… memories of laughter with friends… memories of death…So much had happened and yet there they stood, together… still for each other.

And the kiss finally sealed their destiny… they were married.

_They started as two people who didn't care about each other…_

_Sasuke was a male entertainer._

_Sakura was a rank one student._

_How they matched was the greatest trick of love…_

_How they learned to love was the greatest story unwritten and untold…_

_FINALE_

* * *

**END OF STORY**

Alright! I have finished _Angels Still Fall from the Skies _at last! Thank you for reading my fan fiction! Thank you to all readers and reviewers! Once again, I couldn't do this without your support! A greeting to my fellow Scholasticans (those studying in St. Scho Marikina). Hi to you guys!

P.S. I'm not that good with happy endings…aw… and if I missed your name, tell me. I'm pretty sleepy so I am quite blown off…

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**A**

Als4137

angel-puppeteer

Akkirako Chikuro –_you always give me a positive outlook. Thanks!_

AJ the Ass Slayer

Aishiteru-Sasuke

azngirls3

aznmelon

**B**

BlackCat69

**C**

chibi sasuke fan247 – _thanks for supporting me!_

crazyabutsasuke/sasuke ast..

cakura

christian girl

Crystal Butterfly

**D**

Dying On The Inside

deadfreya

deadstrawberries

**E**

E-chan Hidaka

Enchanting Eyes

**F**

FullmetalSakura

frog-pwns-all

faLLen-anGel-19-SasuSaku

**H**

hakujou-no-sakeme

hinako89

Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777

**I**

Illicit Memory

Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiob...

I love Sasuke yes I do Hes for me and not for you If you try to take my place I promise I will smash your face.

IM.FLIPPIN.RAD.

i-x3-shikamaru

Inu15kags

Itachi's pet

Icyangelx

**J**

Jennjennr – _have I told you that I love you? I do! Thank you for every bit of comment and compliment you gave me! Whenever I see your name in the review list, I always read what you typed over and over again._

**K**

K. Lynn Smith

kawaii

**L**

Lila

LazyyShikamaru

Lily svit-kona

La-Garce-Fille

**M**

moochie-san_–Your comments make me high! Hehehe!_

Madame Skull – _Your appreciation for my fics is great and I can't express how happy I feel when I read your compliments._

Mimiru-Sama

meh

**O**

Orange

**P**

PrincessChii_–supportive ever since! Thank you! Got something new for me to read?_

**R**

Riley-Mayori

**S**

super kai-chan

Aexy.Black.Neko

secret24

Sya0ran

sweetlybeloved

sasusaku14

sAyUrI-aNbU

serpentslayer

Sya0ran

Sotaa

**T**

Tsukiakari Megami Uchiha

**U**

Unknown

unknown

'uniquegirl'

unmei no hana

Uchiha Sasume

**W**

white-rosekiss

WataShi Wa MuryOku.

-Whoeva.I.Can.B- -_you never fail to make me laugh! Thank you for supporting me since Confessions!_

5254

**To those who placed my fic under their favorites:**

-Kimchi77-

-Whoeva.I.Can.B-

3. 5254

4. Aishiteru-Sasuke

5. AJ the Ass Slayer

6. Akkirako Chikuro

7. Als4137

8. animelover21065

9. aznmelon

10. chibi sasuke fan247

11. chibi-abi

12. crazy4SasuxSaku

13. Chibirebel and ldybookiie

14. Crystal Butterfly

15. dark-raven-avenger

16. Enchanting Eyes

17. Evangle

18. faLLen-anGel-19-SasuSaku

19. Fefe-chan

20. frog-pwns-all

21. FullmetalSakura

22. hakujou-no-sakeme

23. Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777

24. I love Sasuke yes I do Hes for me and not for you If you try to take my place I promise I will smash your face.

25. i-x3-shikamaru

26. Illicit Memory

27. iLOVEapplePIE

28. IM.FLIPPIN.RAD.

29. Itachi's pet

30. Jennjennr

31. joker4u

32. K. Lynn Smith

33. kirara242

34. KrAzI JaY

35. Kunoichi no Yume

36. Kuro Yasha

37. La-Garce-Fille

38. lainey-bo-bainey

39. Lenore 2410

40. Madame Skull

41. Malechi

42. MarileQ

43. Mimiru-Sama

44. MissDietCherryVanillaDr.Pepper

45. Mitarashi

46. Mitsurufangirl009

47. narutard09

48. Narutofan462

49. NynaeveIshizu

50. o1xaznprince

51. ph34rT3hL1ter4c3y

52. PrincessChii

53. Riona 11

54. Rouge Uchiha

55. runwithskizzers

56. Sakura.Kura nd Ceara.CJ

57. SakuraHatake

58. sakurasasuke4ever

59. Saphire Blossom

60. sasukecrazy101

61. sasusaku14

62. sAyUrI-aNbU

63. secret24

64. Serenity.Aglow

65. sesshy2sexy167

66. Sexy.Black.Neko

67. sharon-chan

68. Skadi Hime

69. Sour Corn With Golden Marshmellows

70. super kai-chan

71. Sya0ran

72. T34rSoFBlOoD

73. uzai-sasuke-obsess

74. vague221

75. Vlentin

76. x3rawr

77. xxIcyAngelxx

78. xxSummerxLov3nxx


End file.
